Stomach Bug?
by chocca2
Summary: Sam is sick with what appears to be a stomach bug, Dean must find out what it is as the situation gets worse. Mystery and angst in this...also contains graphic scenes and some 'Strong' language....[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fan fiction so please bare with me. I have had this idea for a while and thought I would finally give it a try. **

**Summary- **Sam is sick with what appears to be a stomach bug, Dean must find out what it is as the situation gets worse.

**Disclaimer:**Okay I own nothing; well nothing supernatural. That belongs to WB/CW

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The wipers squeaked as they pushed away the heavy rain that fell from the sky, saturating the outside of the Impala. Sam yawned and attempted an unsuccessful stretch in the cramped conditions of the front seat. The inside of the Impala was warm and humid, causing condensation to build on the side windows.

They had been driving for over four hours, Dean still appeared to be wired, probably from the previous coffees and sugar that he had consumed before they left. Suddenly, Sam felt a strange feeling build inside him. He wasn't sure what it was, but knew he needed a rest room.

"Dean, Can we stop soon?" Sam begged with a desperate voice as he peered out into the darkness.

There was no response or acknowledgement, "I mean it Dean I really…..Just stop soon!" He hissed and glanced over at Dean, who now had a grin on his face. Truth be told, Dean had heard Sam the first time, but he wasn't going to admit it, this was a bit too entertaining, seeing Sam squirm in his seat like a five year old.

"Okay Sammy boy…Just cross your legs" Dean finally replied, trying not to laugh.

Dean grinned at his brother; there was a short silence between them before it was broken by a loud gurgling sound that came from Sam's stomach. Not only was the sound heard by Dean, but it even shocked Sam.

"What the….." Dean peered over at Sam who held his stomach with both hands.

He was cut off by Sam before he could finish his question. "Please. Just don't..Okay?!" Slightly embarrassed, Sam spoke in a soft but firm voice.

He was not in the mood for Dean, especially now. He didn't want to go into details of why his stomach was making the strange gurgling noises. Not that he had any of the answers. There was silence again.

Sam tried to apply pressure to his stomach, in hopes that it would ease the tension and noises that were erupting from his abdomen.

'_Something is definitely not right.'_ The young hunter thought as he slouched lower into the seat.

About ten minutes passed since the brothers last spoke. Sam noted the short, but now frequent glances he was getting from his brother.

"Hey Sam. You okay?" Dean no longer had a grin on his face. He was getting more concerned at how uncomfortable Sam was getting.

"Look, I'm fine, I just really need the bathroom…okay?! Let's just leave it at that."

He shook his head, knowing that Dean would enjoy tormenting him in this way. Sam knew Dean too well, Dean had already thought of so many comments he could have shot to Sam, however, he had picked up on Sam's hint and didn't want to embarrass him any further about his situation. Therefore, he simply smiled and kept his comments to himself for now, at least until Sam was in a better mood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know that was short, there's more I promise, just want to know how I'm doing so please review! Good points, bad points and where to improve…… Be gentle with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! I'm sorry the first chapter was so short guys; this is longer so I hope its okay. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silence followed once again and Sam for once, wished that the ruckus Dean called music was on, because he didn't want his brother to hear his protesting stomach.

'_Must be something I ate.'_ He thought.

The youngest brother stared out the window, trying to figure out what it was that could have caused him to feel so horrible. His stomach was really not happy. It groaned, convulsed, churned and twisted over and over, causing Sam to feel very nauseous. The young hunter felt that he would burst one way or another and he didn't know how long he could push it back, it was getting harder all the time.

"Sammy, there's a gas station coming up soon so…." Dean was cut off by Sam, who replied sharply. "Okay thanks."

Sam felt so bad that he couldn't even be bothered to correct his name, all he could think of was stopping, and preferably soon. Dean could tell that something wasn't right with Sam, he knew that whatever was wrong was a little more than just needing the can, as he could see that Sam was looking pale, his hair clinging to his face from sweat. Whatever personal problem Sam was having was going to remain private for now, so Dean gave his brother his privacy and refrained from asking anymore about the situation.

----------------------------------------

Before the engine was shut off, Sam was out of the car and heading toward the rest room around the back of the station. Sam quickly walked toward the door glad to notice that a key was not needed.

"Damn it what did I eat?" He whispered under his breath as he stepped in.

Inside the rest room, Sam had no choice but to ignore how disgustingly dirty it was. The smell alone almost made him pass out. He held onto the handle for some sort of support as he edged toward the closest cubical.

His body was burning, although a cold sweat had formed on his brow, making him feel very light headed and weak. He just barely managed to unbuckle his belt and jeans before his body refused to let him to hold anything in.

Sam sat on the seat, trying to stay conscious as his head now felt too heavy to keep up. The shirt he was wearing stuck to his back as the cold sweat coated his skin.

A few minutes passed before Sam finally regained enough energy to get himself together. He didn't feel any better, in fact he felt worse as he stood above the sink and splashed cold water onto his face. He was pale and felt sick, not that there was anything left inside him.

Taking deep breaths, he let go of the sink he had been using to support himself and opened the rest room door. A cool breeze that he more than welcomed, gushed at him as stepped out into the darkness. Walking slowly, he finally made his way back to the car.

------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile… **

Dean watched Sam dash away. His concern for his younger brother had grown even more now. He knew Sam was sick, he just hoped that what ever it was would pass soon. Being sick while on the road was not the best thing to deal with. Especially since they were low on cash and any additional stops would strain their current funds.

Dean filled the car with gas and headed toward the station to pay. On his way in, he looked around and noticed the small section of meds behind the counter. He grabbed 2 large bottles of water, an energy drink, and chips before approaching the young man at the counter.

"I'll have a pack of aspirin too." Dean replied.

The young man nodded in acknowledgement and turned to retrieve the item, he then rung it up, along with the food and gas. Dean peered to his left out of the window to see if Sam had returned to the car.

'_He's definitely sick.'_ Dean thought to himself as he saw no sign of his younger brother.

"That'll be $20.23," the young man replied as he dropped the packet of pills into the bag. "Cash or Card?"

Dean snapped back from his thoughts and looked up at the man.

"Um…card." He replied as he slid a card out of his wallet.

'_Better save the cash we have left, just incase we need it later.'_ He thought.

Dean took the bag and walked toward the car, where he noted that Sam had still not returned. Looking at his watch he realized he had been in the store for a least ten minutes, and Sam had left for the bathroom well before that.

Dean, now more concerned, considered going to check on Sam when he heard a door slam. He placed the bag in the car and turned to see Sam walking toward him. Sam's face was pale and he looked even worse than he had before. Dean watched his brother as he attempted to appear fine, but failed miserably as he had already seen how slow Sam's steps were. Sam looked away as he got closer, knowing that Dean would notice how sick he really was.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked softly, knowing that he wasn't, but he just wanted to hear it from Sam.

Sam pressed his lips tightly together for a moment and took a deep breath. He hesitated slightly.

"Do you think we could stop here for tonight? I think I've come down with something." Sam replied.

He knew he had answered Dean's question with another and that whatever was wrong with him was getting worse. Dean looked at Sam and bit his lip. He was worried and needed to know more about what was wrong with his brother.

"Come on Sammy, talk to me. What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed as he once again turned away from Dean.

"Do you really need details Dean? Because I'd rather not go into details about my symptoms right now!" Sam slightly regretted his harsh tone of voice as his saw the expression on his brother's face.

Now facing Dean, he added in a lower tone. "I think I have the stomach flu or something."

"Okay Sammy, no problem." Dean replied, still slightly surprised at how defensive Sam was. He only hoped that if it was serious enough Sam would tell him. For now, he would leave it at that.

"We'll stop at the nearest motel for tonight, I'm tired anyway, now can we please get out of the cold?" Dean asked as he opened the driver side door, stepped in and slammed it behind him.

Sam moved around to the passenger side and slowly lowered himself into the car, pulling the door shut. Dean turned out onto the dark, wet road as they headed for the closest motel they could find.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I will try to update again soon, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews, here's the next instalment for you, plenty of angst to come, hope you enjoy it!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3**

The Impala pulled into the motel parking lot that seemed almost empty. It hadn't taken long for them to find the closest motel in the small town. The journey was, once again, made in silence. The previous events had left Sam weak and his hearing slightly fuzzy, and there was a sharp, constant drumming in his head.

Everything was spinning. Sam closed his eyes in an attempt to ease the throbbing and queasiness that he felt. The car engine was turned off, Dean glanced at Sam for a moment before opening the door.

"I'll get a room" He said as he closed it.

Sam sat there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths. He finally managed to open his eyes and with some effort, went for the door handle. The door creaked open, it felt heavy as he pushed it and attempted to step out. It took all the energy he had left to stand, still holding onto the car for support while every part of his body got heavier.

'_Come on Dean.'_ He thought to himself, hoping the room would be close by.

Dean walked out of the reception office and pointed toward a room door not far from where they had parked.

"Room twelve." He added as he went to unlock the trunk.

Sam stood still, holding onto the car. This had however gone unnoticed by Dean, who was muttering something about the guy that gave him their key.

"Hey grab the shopping bag in the back seat." Dean ordered as he continued moaning about the outrageous price he had paid for their accommodation.

Sam was finding it hard to concentrate or even listen to what Dean was saying. He did however hear Dean ask him again to get the shopping bag. Less than a second passed and Dean stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sam, noticing how pale he now looked.

Dean felt guilty for almost forgetting that Sam was sick. "Look, here's the key to the room." Softening his voice even more he added, "Can you make it alright?"

Relieved that Dean had finally realized how weak he felt, he attempted a smile and replied, "I think I'll manage. Thanks."

Taking several deep breaths, with effort, he pushed away from the car and started toward their room. When he made it to the door, he fumbled with the key, managing to work the lock. He toppled into the room and was enveloped by a slightly damp smell seeming to merge with the darkness making the atmosphere dense.

He felt the side of the wall for a light switch when he was abruptly hit with a sharp ache that grew with every breath, it started at the top of his chest and moved lower, stopping in his stomach. It was enough to bring Sam to his knees. He crossed his arms over his stomach and bowed his head lower, shutting his eyes tightly as the rich, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

_"Soon my boy. Soon you will be mine."_ The voice lingered in the air, echoing before it faded. He attempted to look around, but was startled when everything went black.

---------------------------------------

Dean carried a bag in each hand as he walked toward the room. As he got closer, he noticed the door was open and the room was still dark. Only slightly concerned, he called out for Sam.

Unsure if his first attempt had been heard, he tried again, even louder and the lack of response fuelled his growing concern. There was no reply. On impulse, Dean dropped the bags and entered into the darkness to search for a light.

Flicking the switch, he found Sam laying face down on the floor.

"Sammy! Sam!" Dean yelled as he knelt beside his brother.

"Damn it Sam, Don't do this!" He pleaded under his breath as he rolled his younger brother over.

"Shit!" Dean winced when he saw blood trickling from Sam's mouth.

Sam abruptly snapped his eyes open and gasped for air to fill his lungs. He gazed directly into Dean's eyes, he dared not blink, thankful for the light that surrounded him.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Dean choked as he let out a sigh of relief.

He slowly assisted Sam to a sitting position, while still cursing under his breath.

"..S-orry" Was all the Sam could manage as he gripped onto Dean's shoulder still weak, dazed and trembling.

Dean sighed and bit his lip. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

With one hand still holding Sam upright, he stood, grabbing the younger man's shoulders as he pulled him upright and paced himself to support his brother and get him onto the closest bed. Sam sat on the edge, closing his eyes as the dizziness once again came over him. Dean returned with tissue and a bottle of water that he unscrewed and poured into a cup, placing it in front of Sam.

"Here drink some, I only got aspirin, but I could get you something else if you need it." Dean replied.

Sam placed his trembling hands around the cup and attempted a small sip of the water, still unsure of how his body would respond. Satisfied that the water went down okay, he drank more of the cool liquid that soothed his throat as it journeyed into his body.

He stopped as he felt the burning stare from Dean, who sat silently next to him, watching his every move.

"What?" Sam asked as he took another quenching sip from the cup.

Dean looked at Sam with an astounded expression and cleared his throat.

"Okay, are you planning on explaining what just happened? I mean, I walk in to find you face down on the floor!….. bleeding!..." He paused shook his head and continued. "I mean maybe you should see a doctor!…I'm.."

Sam interrupted Dean and shifted toward the headboard as he spoke softly. "I'm sorry about that." He exhaled slowly, "I don't know how it happened. I guess I was weaker than I thought." Sam paused again, wiping his mouth with the tissue. He looked at the red stain that remained and continued. "Uh, I must have bit my tongue." Licking his lips he added "Maybe you could get something to settle my stomach?"

Dean wasn't convinced. He could tell Sam was hiding something, he felt uneasy about the whole situation. Now, somewhat tense, he scratched his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sammy, if you get any worse, I'm taking you to see a doctor! I mean it!" Dean stood and went to retrieve the bags he had previously dropped.

Sensing Dean's tension, Sam sat up straighter and replied with hint of humour. "Dean it's just a stomach bug, it'll pass." He forced a smirk, almost convincing himself before he felt the pain engulfing his body once more, assaulting his stomach. Breathing deeply, he decided to lay on his side.

Sam refrained from mentioning what he had heard before he blacked out, it made no sense to him, but he knew whatever illness he was suffering from was not just a simple stomach bug.

"Dean?" He called out, unsure of what he really wanted to say. He paused "um, never mind, it's nothing." He closed his eyes with apprehension, angry at himself for not expressing his concerns with his brother.

"Sam come on, talk to me!" Dean pleaded as he stopped unpacking and walked around to face Sam.

"Could you get that stuff for me now please?" Sam's voice was shaky as he attempted to mask the unease he felt.

Dean sighed, slightly frustrated. "Yeah, sure." He stood and went for his jacket, but turned once more to face Sam, who was curled with his feet to his chest.

Apprehensive about leaving his brother, he stood still at the door before he opened it.

"I'll be back soon okay?" Dean replied. After stepping out, he turned.

"Call if you need…anything." He stayed still for another second and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'll try to update ASAP, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all your reviews guys, I really appreciate them, I apologise**

**for any spelling mistakes I just get so carried away on the story…… Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!…. (oh I should add that some may find it a little gory)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

Sam lay curled on the bed facing the motel door. The pain that was now travelling through his body had taken its toll on him and he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

The familiar taste of blood filled his mouth, coupled with the intense pressure in his head.

'_No! Not now.' _He thought to himself as the vision began to unfold.

A matured black woman sat on her porch, humming as she rocked and knitted what appeared to be a scarf. This vision seemed different as Sam could only see it from one angle, almost as if watching from a distance. The woman suddenly stopped humming and looked up as if she could sense someone was watching her. Placing down her knitting, she stood as fast as her body would allow and made her way to her door.

Sam could now tell that the vision was through someone's eyes as the woman was followed inside the house. The door was slowly swung open as the watcher stepped into the house and looked around. There was no sign of the woman, although the watcher made his or her way straight to the kitchen situated at the back of the house.

Now in the kitchen, the woman stood with an object that she held as a form of defence. It was made of wood, bone and feathers; she chanted and shook the object as the watcher drew closer.

"aahahaha…… You stupid old woman! Did you really think you could stop me?" There was a brief pause, followed with more chuckling as the woman struck.

Sam's heart stopped as his horrors were confirmed. The voice of the watcher was his, the hands that grabbed the woman were his and the hand, that slit the woman's throat, slowly tearing deep into the flesh, was his. Sam felt revolted, hot tears ran began to flow down his cheeks as the vision continued.

He now saw himself…. One hand held the woman upright by her blouse as the other assisted to drain the blood into a clay jar. The blood streamed out of her body and coated his wrist as some escaped to the ground. The woman was barely alive, her voice was barely audible as she choked and gurgled on the thick liquid that seeped from her lips.

Her eyes stared at the ceiling, before slowly beginning to close as the life drained from her body. The blood spilled over onto the floor as the jar overflowed. Sam watched himself drink the rich, dark liquid. It coated his lips and dripped down his chin. He proceeded to lick the excess around his mouth before closing the jar. He stared and smiled at the lifeless body .

"I enjoyed that." He spoke, making his way to the door……

The vision faded as Sam gasped in sheer horror at what he just had seen.

------------------------------

Dean opened the motel door to find Sam still curled on his bed, facing the opposite direction. He closed the door behind him and watched his brother flinch slightly.

"Hey, I've got your stuff." Dean walked over to Sam, holding a crumpled white paper bag.

He went to sit on his own bed and faced his brother, waiting for a response.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean could now see Sam's face, noticing the tears and horror that filled his brother's eyes.

"Sam?…Come on…..Talk to me." Dean spoke softly and moved over to sit next to his brother.

"Dean! oh god…..wha….I…..the woman…..we…you….have to save her!" Sam's voice broke and trembled as he attempted to sit up, unsuccessfully.

Now lying on his back, Sam continued to try and explain his fears to his brother. He was physically weak and now felt scared and confused. His attempts to speak in sentences failed and his emotions took over as more warm tears trickled from his eyes. Dean was confused and concerned for Sam as he observed his attempts to speak coherently. Dean watched his younger brother helplessly become overwhelmed with emotion. He squeezed Sam's shoulders, eventually bringing his brother into an embrace. Dean held on as Sam broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, it's okay Sammy." Rubbing Sam's back, he felt the younger man slowly calm down.

"It's gonna be okay Sam, try to relax." A few moments passed as they remained in the embrace.

When Sam was finally calm enough, he pulled away and lay back down.

"Dean I don't know what's wrong with me." Still feeling fragile, Sam spoke softly.

Observing Dean's confused expression, he continued.

"Before I blacked out, I heard a voice, a woman I think, she said soon I'll be hers." Sam cleared his throat and continued. "And now I've just seen myself do something terrible Dean! Oh God…!" Sam stopped as he felt his stomach gurgle, his mouth filled with saliva and he knew what was to follow.

Unable to speak he placed his hand over his mouth as bile crept up into his throat. Sam gazed at the bathroom and attempted to stand, only managing to sit up. Dean placed the metal bin in front of his younger brother before he leaned over it and expelled the contents of stomach. Sam continued to dry heave as his body convulsed, he struggled to catch his breath before he groaned and raised his head slightly.

The room was spinning; he closed his eyes as he felt the throbbing return to his head. Dean sat opposite to his brother, ready to assist if he was needed. He handed Sam a damp towel as he took the bin aside, wincing as caught a glimpse of the contents.

Sam shook as he took deep breaths; he turned to Dean, who was holding out a cup of water.

"Sorry." He said faintly as he accepted the water.

"Don't worry Sam, we will figure this out okay?" Dean spoke firmly to try and reassure his brother who was now desperately weak and frightened.

"What I did to that woman Dean..." He paused and took a deep breath "I killed her, slit her throat and dra…..drank her blood!" He shook his head at the thought.

Dean didn't know what to say as he tried to make sense of what he had heard. Passing his hand through his hair, he stood and walked toward the laptop on the small table next to the door. Turning the laptop on he faced Sam.

"Look I don't know what's going but I'm gonna find out, you wont kill anyone…..I'm not gonna let anything like that happen." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"You don't look so good bro, take some medicine and try to get some rest, okay?" Sam nodded, his head facing the ground as he sat on the edge of the bed, unable move.

"Dean, could you help me to the bathroom?" He asked and pushed back the hair from his face with one hand.

Dean immediately stood at Sam's request and walked over to him. He crouched down and took Sam's arm over his shoulder, assisting him to the bathroom door.

"You'll be okay from here, right?" He asked as he gave Sam a smirk.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks." Sam shot Dean a frown as he responded, slightly embarrassed.

Sam held onto the wall as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know it's not as long, I'll make sure the next one is…Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You for all those fantastic reviews, you guys are great! **

**Sorry this one took so long, I've had such a busy week……. Anyway here is the next instalment for you, hope you enjoy! (Um this one filled with angst) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 5**

Dean sat by the laptop, staring at the display. He was completely confused as to what was going on with his brother.

'_Okay, first he gets sick, then he hears a voice, and then he sees himself kill someone. Sammy, little brother, you are one messed up Winchester, but we'll figure this out, we always do.'_ He thought to himself with wry humour.

He once again stared at the blank search box, not sure where to start. Dean stood and walked over to his bag to retrieve their father's journal.

'_Maybe there's something in here...If I can decipher dad's chicken scribbles...'_ He thought as he slowly flicked through the pages.

The bathroom door crept open and Sam stood clinging onto it for support. Before the young man could ask for help, Dean was already by his side to assist him to his bed. Sam sat on the edge of the bed looking around for his bag.

"Hey Dean, could you pass me my bag?" His voice was faint and shaky.

Dean had been watching Sam and had already read his intentions. He placed a folded pair of sweat pants and a shirt next to where Sam was sitting.

"You get changed and take your medicine." Dean stood, fumbling with some clothes that had fallen out of the bag. Biting his bottom lip, he turned to face Sam. "Try and get some rest while I try to figure this out, okay?"

Sam offered a soft smile, he knew his brother was trying not to fuss over him. He went to collect the shirt and sweat pants by his side. Sam frowned as every attempt he made to remove his jeans caused his body indescribable pain.

He gritted his teeth and tried to mask the agony flowing through his body. Dean repeatedly glanced over at Sam, noting his brother's attempts and watching him struggle with the simple task of getting dressed. Dean blew out a breath as he stood and walked over to him.

Without saying a word, he knelt and slid the jeans down to the ground, he then placed the sweat pants on pulling them up to Sam's knees. He stood and went to pull the shirt from Sam's body. He stopped as something on Sam's torso caught his eye.

"How'd you get those?" He asked as he continued to pull the shirt off Sam's head.

"How'd I get what?" Sam replied, surprised as bent his head to observe what had caught Dean's attention.

"What the hell….." He spoke under his breath as he prodded the blue and black lesions that stained his skin.

Sam looked up at Dean with a puzzled and surprised expression.

"What's going on Dean?" He questioned, almost losing his composure.

Shaking his head, Dean went to place the fresh shirt over Sam's head. He watched as the colour drained from Sam's face. Sam used all his remaining energy to pull the sweats up as he laid his body to the bed.

"Thanks Dean" He added, grateful that the uncomfortable situation had gone smoothly and that Dean had helped without humiliating him any further.

"Uh huh…You owe me, dude." Dean replied with a grin. Dean's amusement turned to seriousness as he gazed straight into Sam's eyes.

"Sam, I need you to tell me what else you saw in your vision. Any clues that may help identify this woman. She may be able to help us." Dean gazed at his brother as he continued.

"She probably knows who's after her. If so, we might be able to find out who did this to you, depending of course on whether or not the person after the woman is also having an effect on you." Dean spoke the last few words with barely masked anger. He waited for a response from Sam.

"Well the house, it looked um, kind of old." Sam paused as he thought. "A plantation I think." Sam squinted his eyes and spoke softly. "She appeared to be playing with voodoo, she had lots of objects and ornaments, and the way she chanted seemed like she was well practised in it too." He shook his head as if to say to say that he couldn't remember any more.

Sam appeared exhausted after he spoke, as though even speaking was now painful.

"Right, well I guess that's something to go on…I'll do some research." Dean sat by the laptop before turning to Sam.

He was concerned at how weak his brother had become, it seemed to increase with every moment that passed. Dean stood again, walked over to his brother and picked up the white paper bag containing the medicine he bought earlier.

"Not sure if this will help, but there's no harm in trying, right?" He pulled out the bottle of pink liquid that he shook and turned it around to read the instructions on the back.

Opening the bottle, he watched as Sam frowned and turned away at the thought of anything touching his lips.

"Come on Sam, just try, please? It may help." Dean replied as though speaking to a small child.

Sam stared at the bottle and then back at Dean. "Dean, I really don't think I can, not now. I won't be able to keep it down." Sam's expression was enough to convince Dean that he wasn't ready to ingest anything for now.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, it's here." Dean replied placing the bottle on the bedside table next to Sam.

"Get some rest." Dean ordered as he returned to the laptop.

Sam turned to lie on his side as he allowed his tired eyes to close, hoping that sleep would ease the pain that plagued his body.

-----------------------------------------

Dean had been searching for clues, following the little information that Sam had provided. He now knew for sure that it was voodoo magic that they were dealing with, and that whatever wanted Sam had probably already done something to him going by his current symptoms.

However, Sam's situation seemed unusual and they would need help from someone who knew more about the practises. With that thought, Dean sighed and stood, walking over to Sam, who was now asleep.

"Okay, little brother, first thing in the morning, we are going south, New Orleans to be precise." Dean spoke softly, knowing his brother was asleep. He smiled and pulled the covers up higher over his brother.

'_Just like when we were kids. Except then, you wouldn't _go_ to sleep without me tucking you in, now I have to tuck you in _after_ you fall asleep.' _Dean thought, the smile still setting on his lips.

Dean leaned in until his lips were just in front of Sam's ear. "I don't suppose you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Dean whispered. Sam didn't move. "You've outgrown it huh? Shame, I always loved belting out some ACDC to put you to sleep." Dean smirked and stood up straight once again.

The older brotheryawned and looked at the time on his watch. Stretching his body, he approached his belongings to retrieve his shower items, and quietly entered the bathroom.

------------------------------------------

Sam breathed deeply as the throbbing consumed his head and took over his body. Sweat coated and suffocated his skin, drenching his clothing and sheets. His sleep had evolved somehow into another vision that he tried to wake from with no avail.

Sam watched himself lying on his back on the motel bed, his eyes shot open and stared blankly to the ceiling before turning his head toward his brother, who was sleeping on the bed beside him. He watched closely as Dean shifted in his sleep. His piercing eyes were fixed on the oldest hunter as he slowly peeled of the covers away from his body.

He moved his legs and quietly placed them to ground, now sitting on the edge of his bed, Sam watched himself as he gazed at Dean, although his eyes were fixed, his head was down and his hair fell over his face. A wicked smile formed on his lips as he lifted his head and body.

Now standing over Dean, he lifted his pillow and firmly placed it over Dean's head. He held it in place as Dean struggled, adding more pressure as the kicks and screams escaped from his brother. Sam watched as he smiled when the kicking and struggling finally stopped, he held the pillow down for few more moments before lifting it.

He stared at the now lifeless form that lay still.

"What a shame." He voiced as he approached to feel for a pulse.

Satisfied that his attempts had paid off, he turned to walk away……

The vision faded as tears poured from Sam's eyes, his hands gripped on to the covers as he desperately tried to breathe. Opening his eyes, he looked around for his older brother; he needed to know he was okay, that the vision wasn't true. There was darkness, the room was filled with it as Sam tried to lift his hand for the bedside lamp.

He was comforted by the small light that escaped from the crack on the bottom of the bathroom door. It was followed with the sound of the door opening. Sam held his head up in anticipation, waiting for his brother to appear.

"Dean?" His voice went almost unheard as it was weak and faint.

More tears filled and escaped Sam's eyes. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had seen. He just needed his brother.

"Dean?" A shadow now stood over him as he searched blindly, desperately, in the dark for his brother.

Light flooded the room, Dean watched as his brother trembled and sobbed below him.

He quickly sunk to the edge of the bed and pulled Sam against him into a tight, reassuring embrace. The young hunter's hair feathered against Dean's cheek as he listened to Sam sob into his shoulder and speak weakly.

"Dean, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Sam's voice slowly decreased from the panicked level it had been to a hushed whisper that was muffled by Dean's shoulder.

Droplets of water from Dean's still-wet hair brushed against Sam's ear and dripped onto the younger brother's perspiration drenched shirt and onto the tangled sheets of the bed. Dean continued to hold onto Sam, who had twisted his hands up in the material of his big brother's shirt, still whimpering into his shoulder. Dean was puzzled by what could have happened to cause the younger man so much grief.

"Shh, don't worry Sammy. It's okay, I'm right here." Dean cooed softly.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry." Sam sobbed, apologizing continuously for something he hadn't even done..

"Don't be sorry, Sammy. I'm okay, see? I'm fine, I'm right here, you didn't do anything, I'm okay." Dean replied and continued to comfort his brother until he felt the young man finally fall asleep once again, his head resting against his shoulder.

The oldest Winchester fluffed the flat motel pillow up and gently laid Sam back against it, pulling the covers up to the young man's chin. He waited to be sure Sam remained asleep before slowly rising from the bed.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll figure this out and fix it. I'm going to find whoever did this to you. I promise." Dean whispered angrily, watching his helpless kid-brother shift in his restless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, there's more I promise, hopefully I can update the next one fairly soon, Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, so sorry It has taken soooo long to update I've been really busy….anyway thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them, well here's the next instalment, hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously……**_

_More tears filled and escaped Sam's eyes. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had seen. He just needed his brother._

_"Dean?" A shadow now stood over him as he searched blindly, desperately, in the dark for his brother. _

_Light flooded the room, Dean watched as his brother trembled and sobbed below him. He quickly sunk to the edge of the bed and pulled Sam against him into a tight, reassuring embrace. The young hunter's hair feathered against Dean's cheek as he listened to Sam sob into his shoulder and speak weakly._

_"Dean, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Sam's voice slowly decreased from the panicked level it had been to a hushed whisper that was muffled by Dean's shoulder._

_"Don't be sorry, Sammy. I'm okay, see? I'm fine, I'm right here, you didn't do anything, I'm okay." Dean replied and continued to comfort his brother until he felt the young man finally fall asleep once again, his head resting against his shoulder._

_"Don't worry Sammy, I'll figure this out and fix it. I'm going to find whoever did this to you. I promise." Dean whispered angrily, watching his helpless kid-brother shift in his restless sleep._

--------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Dean lay on his back, staring at the water marks that covered the once-white ceiling. He was tired, his eyes were sore, but his head was filled with too many thoughts for his mind to rest. He was not only disturbed by Sam's apparent vision, but also by how all the previous events were affecting his brother, both mentally and physically.

The last time Dean had seen his brother in such a state of turmoil was when Sam was ten years old and he was plagued by nightmares that left him waking up, screaming in terror. Dean remembered holding the trembling, younger boy as he rocked and comforted him until he calmed down.

Dean's throat tightened as he then recalled how their father had often been away when the nightmares occurred. Dean was there for Sam then and would be now. He turned to watch Sam sleep, he certainly wasn't going to get any rest, especially when he was so worried about Sam.

------------------------------------------------

The early morning rays crept into the room through the small parts in the curtains. Dean lifted his arm high enough to catch the beam of light to shine on his wrist. He looked at the time on his watch and sighed.

It was now 5:25 in the morning, Sam had slept for three hours since his last vision. Dean, however, had not been able to sleep longer than an hour on and off as too many thoughts plagued him. He wanted to protect his brother, he wanted to solve what was after Sam and most importantly, he needed to stop Sam's pain.

Again, he stared at the ceiling. After about twenty minutes of failing to fall asleep once again, he decided to get up and prepare for their journey to New Orleans. They needed answers and they needed them soon. Silently, Dean gathered his things and walked into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him. A nice shower should help wake him up and clear his jumbled thoughts. He turned the metal handle, releasing the just barely warm liquid that cleansed his body and pulled him to full awareness.

----------------------------------------------------------

The shower _had_ helped clear his mind, but only slightly. He sat by the laptop as he switched it on, turning to check that he hadn't disturbed Sam and the precious sleep he needed. Dean had sent an email a few hours ago while researching; he smiled as he opened and read the reply that sat in inbox:

_Hi Dean, _

_It's been a while since we've heard from you and your father. How are things? Any luck with the demon? _

_I'm sorry to hear about Sam's illness and from what you have told me I may have answers as to what's happening to him. I can't explain everything by e-mail, please make your way here as soon as possible. _

_He's in danger and needs help sooner rather than later, so as soon as you can, come and see me, I'll be waiting! I need to let you know that if this is what I think it is then you are also in danger, you need to keep watch over Sam's behaviour. _

_The Loa is trying to take over his body and could be strong enough to do so anytime. When it does, it will have no problem with killing anything that gets in its way. That includes you, Dean!_

_Look, I think I know who may have sent it and also who may be controlling it, so we need to act fast before she succeeds. All this may sound strange and not make sense now, but trust me, it will when you get here! _

_Oh, and one more thing. It's actually a good sign that Sam is sick, that means his body is fighting it. I know it must be hard for you to see him like this, I know how close you two are, but the longer he stays ill, the better it'll be for us. _

_Just try and keep him comfortable, fluids etc…. Any signs of him feeling better are not good, if this happens call me!_

_Take care of your brother and see you soon!_

_--- Celia _

Dean looked up and turned toward Sam for a moment before he looked back over at the message, he placed his hands over his face as tried to take in everything that he had read. Rubbing his tired eyes with his palms, he stood and slowly walked over to get his jacket.

'_I need coffee.'_ He thought as he pulled his coat over his arms, while observing his sleeping brother.

Dean fumbled through his pockets and pulled out an old receipt. On the back of it he wrote:

_Coffee! Breakfast! Back Soon! _

_Dean_

He placed the note on the bedside table incase Sam woke while he was out. He resisted watching Sam sleep as he left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Only a few minutes had passed since Dean left for breakfast. Sam rolled his aching body to the left and saw an empty, messed up bed that had clearly been slept in.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Sam breathed deeply, before opening them to look around the small room for signs of his brother. His eyes crossed the room and then focussed on the bedside table where he saw a small, used receipt that appeared to be strategically placed to be noticed.

After reading the brief message, he relaxed his muscles and allowed his body to settle back onto the bed.

'_Back soon. Wonder what time he left?'_ Sam thought. He allowed his still-heavy eyes to close, every inch of his body was in pain and he felt as if even breathing alone was too much effort.

His stomach still continued to perform somersaults as the knots and gurgling persisted. Sleep seemed to be his only salvation, that and the fact that Dean was going to find out what was wrong with him. He trusted Dean with his life and it comforted him to think he was not alone.

Now, more than ever he felt vulnerable and dependant on Dean, glad to have his protective brother was with him. His wandering thoughts and light slumber were disturbed by the sound of their room door opening.

Dean stood still for a brief moment, before he walked in, holding a bag in one hand and a holder with two drinks in the other. The room key was being held between his teeth.

"Hey." Sam's voice was weak and raspy, but still audible. He turned over to see his older brother.

"That's disgusting, you don't know where that thing's been." Sam replied weakly.

Dean, unable to speak smirked around the key and nodded before placing the drinks and bag on the table next to the laptop, he pulled the key from his mouth, wiped it across his jeans and tossed it lightly on the table with the rest of the stuff.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam holding the container of hot liquid, "Breakfast." He added as he placed the drink onto the bedside table.

Sam's almost automatic reply of fine thanks nearly escaped as he experienced another wave of pain that engulfed his body. Pausing to catch his breath, he frowned then focussed on Dean.

"Not good Dean…..the..pain…" His voice trailed as the raw emotion threatened to escape.

"Yeah…ah look, about that. I did some research while you were asleep," Dean walked back toward the table as he continued. "We have to go to new Orleans, we're leaving soon as I finish breakfast…" Dean turned and gave a soft, light-hearted grin.

"You want any?" Rummaging through the bag he pulled out a packet of pre-packaged fruit and a muesli bar.

"This is the only chick..." He cleared his throat "I mean, healthy food I could find for you." Dean attempted to disguise his smile as he placed the items onto Sam's bed.

"Ha,ha. Very funny Dean." Sam picked up and crumpled the receipt Dean had scribbled on before playfully flinging it at Dean, who avoided it without much effort.

"Your aim sucks, dude. You throw like a girl." Dean smirked and then immediately pushed the amusement away when he saw Sam's face go paler and a wince flashed across the younger brother's face.

"I'm not too hungry." Sam replied, surprised as he realized that he hadn't eaten in more than a whole day.

"Hungry or not, you still need to eat Sam. I know you don't feel well, but how are you gonna get better if you don't eat? At least have some of that herbal crap I got you." He demanded as he pointed to the cup of hot herbal tea on the bedside table.

Sam smiled when he realized that Dean had gone to such effort to find him stuff he could actually pass off as food.

"Thanks, um I'll try, but don't blame me if I puke all over you." Sam released another mischievous smile as he knew he caught Dean's attention by his last comment.

"Hey no no….there'll be no puking on me _or_ in my car, got that! You know, maybe you should just stick to the drink huh? I'm serious, even if it means stopping every fives minutes…The upholstery Sam!..." Dean continued to mumble and shake his head as he trailed off toward the table and sat.

Still smiling, Sam knew he had managed to wind his brother up, although there was some truth in what had said and he wasn't sure if he could hold any food down.

"I'm gonna get washed up." Sam shifted his body as he attempted to stand, only managing to place his feet on the ground.

Dean stood still, shaking his head. He approached Sam with his hand held out to help his brother up. Dean proceeded to assist Sam to the bathroom, before returning to finish his breakfast.

"We're leaving soon Sam." He shouted as the bathroom door closed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, thanks for reading, please review, I love reading them! I'll update asap…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally here's my next chapter, thanks for being patient. A big THANK YOU for your reviews, I love em…..now hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Chapter 7**

Sam had somehow managed to have a shower. He had to sit and lean against the wall for most of the time, but was glad that at least he managed on his own. He stood in front of the mirror and with his palm he wiped away the steam that coated it, smearing only some condensation away.

Sam gripped the sink for support as he stood, mesmerized at his reflection. He focussed on the reflection. He let out a groan as he observed how pallid and sick he looked. The atmosphere surrounding him became dense with the humidity and stillness. The sound of water drops leaking from the tap was magnified and the once bright room seemed to become dim as light focussed on where he stood.

He dipped his head and watched the droplets of water trickle into the drain. Sam's heart beat seemed to echo through the room as it raced, beating hard against his chest. His head was heavy and the faint taste of blood lingered in the back of his throat. He looked up to face his reflection when suddenly his heart stopped for a brief moment that seemed like an eternity.

Sam saw his reflection, but did not see himself. The reflection sneered as it tilted its head to the side. The black impious eyes stared back at Sam, mocking the shock on Sam's face. The taste of blood now filled Sam's month and he closed his eyes, panicked by what he had seen.

He attempted to remain calm, breathing deeply and still firmly gripped the sink. He opened his eyes and looked up to see only steam coating the mirror. Blinking several times to be sure, he slowly calmed himself.

'_It wasn't real. I'm only seeing things, or maybe I'm possessed? No, that doesn't seem right...Maybe...'_ He thought to himself before the bathroom door vibrated as loud bangs filled and echoed throughout the small room.

Sam almost fell to ground as the knocking startled him and disturbed his thoughts.

"Hey Sammy, you okay in there?" Dean shouted from the other side.

There was concern in his voice as he again knocked even harder on the wooden door. Sam took a deep breath as he prepared himself to reply, he squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowed the sickening metallic liquid in his month.

"Sam! I'm coming in Sam!" Dean paused and stood still as the bathroom door opened.

He was met by his brother who stood with a towel round his waist leaning against the door frame for support.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I've been knocking for ages, Sam!" Dean tried express his concern as his looked his brother up and down.

Satisfied, he exhaled deeply and tilted his head back, "I thought you drowned or something. And by the way, next time, don't lock the door okay?"

Sam expressed his confusion as he responded to his brother "I didn't lock the door Dean." His voice was flat and raspy.

Dean looked at Sam, still unimpressed, "Err Yeah you did Sam! I was about to kick it open!" He watched as Sam still looked confused and puzzled. He shook his head illustrating that he hadn't locked the door.

"Just don't do it again, alright?" Dean softened his voice and held out a hand to his brother. Sam accepted and gripped Dean as he was helped to his bed.

"Get dressed, we have to leave. Now." Dean placed Sam's bag on the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------

The car, now warmed up, seemed to be hot and the air inside was too thick for Sam to breathe comfortably. He slowly rose from his slouched position and opened his window, slightly. Dean tapped the steering wheel in time with the music that blasted inside the car.

Sam looked up at Dean for a moment as he raised his brow and offered a small grin. He then looked at the food on his lap. After comfortably drinking the tea that Dean had bought for him, he felt his stomach had calmed slightly.

'_I suppose I should try and eat.'_ Sam thought as his picked up the muesli bar and tore the wrapper.

As he took the first bite, he felt his appetite return and he eagerly continued to consume the breakfast.

"Hey, so who are we going to see in New Orleans?" Sam asked with his month full.

Dean turned to face Sam then went to reduce the volume as he gave his brother a confused look.

"Looks like you got your appetite back. Hey err, how're you feeling by the way?" He asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

"I asked you a question first, Dean." Sam continued to chew shaking his head at his brother's reply.

"Yeah, and I asked you how you were feeling, Sam." Dean looked at Sam, his concern now visible, he watched Sam shake his head, refusing to answer until Dean answered Sam's question.

"We are going to see a woman named Celia, she's got information and can help us, okay? Now, How are feeling?" He asked sharply.

"Okay! Geeze, Dean, what's your problem? I'm fine, I guess. I'm starting to get my appetite back a little." He placed a piece of fruit in his mouth.

Dean tried to hide his disappointment as he turned away from Sam, wondering if he really was feeling better and remembering what Celia had said in the email.

"Dean will you tell me what's wrong? I know you're keeping something from me." Sam felt guilty as he remembered the strange event that had happened in the bathroom. He was still unsure if the thing he saw in the mirror had been real, but he knew he should have told Dean.

Sam didn't get an immediate reply, "Dean, can you please fill me in? Man, you're making me even more nervous!"

Dean ran his hand through his hair and gave Sam a quick gaze. "Celia helped me and Dad out a while ago. She knows a lot about voodoo and stuff. Um she thinks that someone's done something to you, look don't worry, okay? We can trust her, she's going to help." Dean replied.

Sam continued to observe his brother, trying hard to read him.

"So, she's a friend?" He asked, with suggestion in his tone.

"Yes Sammy, she's a friend. A good one..." Catching Sam's suspicious glance Dean quickly continued. "No, man, it's not like that! I mean, yeah she's hot, but.." He sighed "Really hot. I mean not that I wouldn't …." Dean scrambled for the words.

"Uh huh I get it Dean, so what happened, she turn you down?" Sam asked with a grin on his face.

"No! Sam, chicks don't turn me down, it's just not something that happens. She's with someone actually." Dean stated as he glanced at Sam, slightly offended by the suggestion.

Shaking his smile, Sam continued to eat the remaining pieces of fruit.

"So, how long till we….err…till we um….." Sam swallowed hard.

"Dean!... Dean……up over…….Now!" Sam quickly placed a hand over his mouth as he went for the door handle.

Dean immediately knew what was to follow. He quickly turned off the road, bringing the car to an abrupt stop. He heard the car door swing open, followed by the sound of Sam's retching. Sam sat half in the car, crouched over the side of the road.

As all the contents he had recently ingested forced their way out of his body, he sobbed at how bad he began to feel again. The throbbing in his head and body returned with vengeance as he became weak with every retch. Tears escaped his eyes as he struggled hard to breathe and keep composure.

He felt a comforting, familiar hand on his back as he continued heave. The hands held his head up and one brushed gently through his hair. Sam felt bile sting his throat, followed by the unpleasant taste of blood that not only scared him, but also made him feel even more nauseous.

He winced as he watched the red liquid mix with the remains of his breakfast.

"Shit, Dean!" He sobbed as he tried unsuccessfully to hold back the retch that followed.

Dean rubbed Sam's back as he looked around the car for the box of tissues he had placed there earlier.

"It's okay Sammy. You'll be fine, hang in there." He handed Sam a tissue as he opened the bottle of water to hand to him.

Sam took it and placed it on his mouth. He turned around to face Dean, revealing the tears and blood soaked tissue in his hand.

"What's happening to me Dean?" He asked as the eyes filled with horror.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Wow the reviews! You guys are great, you keep me inspired THANK you so much everyone! At last the next chapter….Hope the wait was worth it 

And a big thank you to Michelle for beta reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers shared a long, tense, and silent gaze. Both felt  
the fear and despair filling the atmosphere around them. Dean  
exhaled, and brought his hand to his face in an attempt to wipe his   
expression away. He was scared for his brother. Sam needed him to be strong; he needed him to stay calm. _'Right, I can do this. I have to be here for Sammy.' _ he thought. With that, he continued to assist his brother.

By now, Sam was trembling from both the sickness and fear. After the last  
dry heave, he repositioned himself back onto the passenger seat of the  
Impala. He drew in slow, deep breaths, trying to regain some of his lost composure. More tears slipped from his eyes, too fast for him to hide from Dean. The older brother simply handed him another tissue, not dwelling on the fact that Sam had fallen victim to the tears.

"We'll figure this out Sammy, you're going to be fine, kiddo" Dean spoke reassuringly and watched the expression on Sam's face.

He noticed that his words brought no comfort to the younger brother's pain and so continued to speak. He locked gazes with Sam and continued to watch for any flicker of emotion that would tell him that he was finally getting the message through.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Come on,  
let's get you to New Orleans."

Nothing changed in Sam's anxious expression and Dean pulled out onto the road, with continuous glances in his younger brother's direction. Sam sat hunched in the passenger seat, with his head pressed against the window. His long hair covered his eyes and stuck to his face as sweat coated his skin.

"Hey, you need anything?" Dean asked softly. He was trying to watch the road and his brother at the same time. Sam replied only with a weak shake of his head. He then pulled his body into a curled position and clenched his stomach.

Dean frowned as he observed his brother. He found it hard to see Sam  
in such a bad way and felt guilty for not stopping to allow the younger man to rest until he felt better to travel.

Although his urges to stop at the next motel and allow Sam to rest were strong, he knew that it would be best to get Sam the help he needed in New Orleans. With that thought, he pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

An hour and a half into their journey, Sam had somehow managed to fall  
asleep. Dean's eyes focused on a gas station about half mile ahead. He  
turned, looked at his sleeping brother, and sighed. He decided that they  
were _both_ overdo for a small break by now and Dean was certain that _he_ could use a good, strong coffee.

Sam stirred, but did not wake when the car stopped in the station parking lot. The older brother turned off the ignition and sat still for a few moments, watching Sam closely to see if he would awaken. When he didn't, he leaned in closer to Sam and placed a hand on the sleeping man's shoulder.

"Sammy? We've stopped for a bit, do you want anything?" Dean spoke softly.

Sam groaned as he woke from his uncomfortable slumber. He felt the hand  
on his shoulder as the words spoken went unheard. He sat up and looked over at Dean. He pushed the hair away from his face and watched his brother's expression of concern grow.

"What did you say?" Sam asked as he tried to get the other's attention. Dean  
continued to stare at Sam in disbelief.

"Hello!... Dean!... What?... What is it?" Sam shot, as he turned to observe himself in the side mirror of the car.

Although the reflection wasn't clear, Sam could see what had distracted  
his brother. Strange blue/black lesions plagued his face and his eyes had become a milky, bright yellow colour. A more apparent layer of sweat now coated his skin and he gaped at Dean in alarm.

"Ok look, don't panic." Dean swallowed hard and attempted to calm the  
situation that seemed to become more tense with every passing second.

Sam turned toward the back of the car and began searching amongst the  
rubbish. Dean watched as his younger brother pulled a crumpled cap from the floor and placed it on his head.

"I'm going to the restroom." Sam spoke as he briskly went for the door handle.

"Whoa, wait! Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Dean asked in a stern, but subtle voice.

"Err…No …well, um...actually, water…and painkillers…strong ones." Sam paused as he spoke and clenched his stomach tighter. "My stomach!" 

Before Dean could reply, Sam was out of the car and heading toward the men's room next to the station. Dean sat motionless in the car and contemplated  
calling Celia. His concern for Sam had grown in such a way that it made him  
edgy and nervous.

"Keep it together." He muttered to himself as he ran his hands over his face and opened the door.

------------------------------------------

Dean was back in the car, slowly sipping the hot coffee he had purchased   
from the machine inside the station's store. After filling the tank and  
getting some food and supplies for himself and Sam, he lifted his watch to check the time.

"Damn it! Come on Sam." He moaned as he took another sip of his  
coffee. He cursed as the liquid scolded his lips. Another minute passed and   
Dean sighed, got out of the car, and made his way to the restroom.

Dean walked into the men's, immediately taking in the strange atmosphere.

"Sam?" He called out while searching for a light switch. Upon finding it, he flicked it on and made a confused gesture as he looked around the room for his brother.

"Sammy, you in here?" He asked again, noticing the closed door on one of the  
three cubicles in the small room.

There was still no reply, Dean moved closer to the door and rested his back on the parting wall next to it. He shook his head and made another attempt to communicate with his brother.

"Sammy? What the….Just answer will you! Look, I know all of this might be   
kinda freaking you out. It's definitely giving me the creeps, but we're  
gonna sort it out ok?" Dean gritted his teeth as he waited and heard no reply.

He turned and pushed against the door. "I'm gonna break this door down,  
Sam!"

He was just about to apply more pressure when he heard the lock on the  
door release. It opened slowly to reveal Sam standing very still with an empty  
expression on his face. Dean stared into his brother's eyes and felt uncomfortable in the feeling that filled the room. Sam's eyes stared at Dean as though he wanted to burn a hole straight through him. Dean shuddered as he felt the stare of the, now inhuman, looking eyes belonging to his brother.

"Fuck Sam, quit that! You're really freaking me out!" Dean tore his eyes away when he felt a cold chill shudder down his spine. He didn't want to  
admit it, but his brother was really scaring him.

Finally Sam blinked and took a deep breath as he released a hidden  
grin that hadn't gone unnoticed by Dean.

"We should go, I'll meet you in the car." Dean added and walked away from Sam, trying not to make any eye contact.

Dean was relieved when he watched Sam comply. The younger man walked out of the room in silence, not looking back. A few seconds after Sam had left, Dean pulled out his mobile to call Celia.

_'Come on, come on!_'He thought, anxiously waiting for the phone on the other end to be picked up. There was a click and Dean breathed a tense sigh of relief when Celia's voice hummed a 'hello' in his ear.

"Celia! Thank god! Um right, you said I may be in danger…I hate to say this, but Sam is really freaking me out now...Well, at least I _think_ its Sam." Dean bit his bottom lip as he waited for a response.

"Where are you, Dean?"

"Um, at a gas station. Sam's in the car." The tense man replied.

"Okay, try to act as normal as possible. You don't want him to know that you've caught on. He'll be too strong for you to fight... Here's what I want you to do…" Celia spoke softly and calmly as she attempted to reassure Dean, after sensing that he was very nervous about the whole situation with his brother.

Dean listened anxiously. "Okay. Thanks, Celia."

The older brother blew out a long breath as he hung up the phone. He was feeling a little better, but there was still a sense of edginess hanging over him. He walked out of the restroom and took a deep breath of fresh air. Knowing that Sam sat in the car, he walked straight back into the small store where he went straight to the counter.

"A pack of sleeping pills, please. Actually, make that two," Dean took out his wallet and pulled out one of the credit cards. "You take MasterCard?" He asked, offering the piece of plastic.

The young cashier smiled with a nod and handed the brown paper bag over to Dean. She took the card from his hand and proceeded with the transaction.

"Thanks" He muttered, as he stuffed the bag in his pocket and walked out   
of the store and to the car.

He entered the car and watched Sam gaze at him with no expression. Dean sat idly, thinking of how to get Sam out of the car long enough to hand him the sleeping pills without him noticing.

"Sam could you get the laptop? It's in the trunk." Dean asked, attempting to sound calm and normal.

"What? Why?" Sam finally spoke in a sharp, aggressive tone that confirmed Dean's fears and made him uneasy.

"There's something we need to check out before we go. Now, are you gonna  
get it?" Dean struggled to hide his edginess.

Sam gave Dean a long, hard stare before opening the door and getting out. Dean immediately took out a packet of sleeping pills and placed three of the tablets in his hand. He reached into the back seat for the shopping bag he had bought earlier and took out the packet of painkillers. He stashed those in his pocket, grabbed the bottle of water he'd gotten for his brother, and settled back into the driver's seat as Sam got inside.

"We'll take a small break. You should try eating or taking some   
medicine…here, the painkillers you wanted." Dean held out one hand  
with the three white pills and held the bottle of water in the other.

Sam didn't speak. He placed the laptop on the back seat and stared blankly at the pills, then at Dean, who didn't flinch.

"Err, you asked for them before you left for the men's room. A thanks would be nice." Dean spoke, sarcastically in an attempt to ease the tension in the car.

Without taking his eyes off of Dean, Sam took the pills and placed them in  
his mouth. He then snatched the bottle of water from Dean's other hand and  
took a big gulp. Once satisfied that Sam had swallowed the pills, Dean retrieved the laptop from the back seat.

----------------------------------------------------

Although Dean hated the fact that he had just drugged his brother, he  
felt a sense of relief when he turned to where the medicine had just taken effect. Sam had been asleep for almost ten minutes. Slowly, Dean got out of the car and walked behind it to the trunk. He took out two sets hand cuffs that he had borrowed from a lady friend police officer on one occasion and got back into the car.

Dean smirked as he remembered the night that he had acquired them, but the  
thought hadn't lasted long. He heard Sam stir in the seat next to him and pulled his focus back to the situation at hand. He quickly proceeded to cuff his brother so that not only his hands were disabled, but also his left leg, which he cuffed to his seat.

"Sorry little bro." Dean spoke. He placed the keys into his pocket and turned the key in the car ignition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading, please review! I love reading em!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews guys, big thanks to Michelle too  enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The roar of the engine caused Sam to flinch as he woke from his drug induced sleep. Dean gave his younger brother a blank stare before looking back to the road.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam questioned as he raised his cuffed hands. The man in question didn't answer.

"Dean?" He tried again. His voice was weak and stressed as he tried to gain his brother's attention.

"Sorry Sam, but it's best this way. At least until we get you to New Orleans" Dean made no eye contact with Sam and kept his gaze locked on the road ahead.

"What? I don't understand how this could be best, Dean." Sam made an unsuccessful attempt to sit up, but groaned as the small movement caused a jolt of pain to travel to his head.

"Dean, I don't feel well. Will you please take them off?" Sam asked pleadingly.

"Sorry Sammy, no can do." Although Dean felt regret over the situation he'd put his little brother in, he spoke with a firm voice to hide the tone that he didn't want Sam to hear.

A few minutes passed in silence as short, blank gazes that caused the tension in the car to build were exchanged between the two men. Sam brought his cuffed hands to his forehead and rubbed in circular motions, wincing in pain.

"Dean, can we stop?" His was voice raspy and faint.

Dean quickly glanced at his brother and tried to concentrate on the road at the same time. His eyes were heavy and he knew that they were at least six hours away from their destination.

"We're only a few hours away, we should keep going." Dean replied.

The older brother forced himself to ignore his body's urge to rest. He was exhausted, and from observing his brother, knew that he wasn't the only one. Nevertheless, he ignored his brother's pleas to stop.

The young man in the passenger seat no longer resembled the Sam that Dean once knew. His skin was pasty and pale, the eyes were lifeless, and the lesions that marred his face created the sense of a plague that was slowly claiming his baby brother. Dean shook his head and continued to drive.

'_We can't wait.'_ He thought and forced his foot down harder on the pedal.

--------------------------------------------------------

Three hours into the continuing drive, Dean's reserves were drained. The determination alone was no longer enough to keep him charged. He needed more coffee. The older brother pulled the Impala off of the road and into a small parking lot in front of a diner that was built in an older style of construction.

Sam had fallen asleep again, although he looked very uncomfortable confined by the restricting handcuffs. Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gently shook the younger man awake.

"Sammy, we've stopped" Dean watched his brother closely, hoping that it was truly Sam and not the thing he had encountered at their last stop.

The man in question groaned awake and grimaced at the pain journeying through his body in its weakened state.

"Dean, I need to use the bathroom, please?" He pleaded and reached his bound hands out to Dean hopefully.

Dean looked into his Sam's eyes and was relieved when he saw that there was nothing or nobody else looking back at him, besides his brother.

"Ok," Dean paused. "I'll take them off. Please don't make me regret this, Sammy."

Dean placed the key into the small lock and released the restraints holding his brother's hands and leg. He placed the cuffs into his pocket, silently. Sam watched his brother's actions and rubbed his raw wrists to banish the pain that the metal had forced upon them.

Sam went for the door handle when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. "Stay close to me, ok?" Dean's questioning voice was soft.

The younger man nodded. He adjusted both his cap and his hair to cover more of his face, after remembering his appearance and the situation in which he found himself.

----------------------------------------------------------

The brothers entered the diner and Dean was relieved to see that it was nearly empty. Sam looked around until he recognized the men's sign to the left of the main room. He gestured to Dean, showing him where he was headed and stopped to watch his brother's face when the expression changed.

"What? You wanna come in with me?" Sam moaned, miserably. He waited for a reply.

"Ha-ha, very funny Sammy. You're a big boy, I think you can handle it on your own. You want anything?" Dean answered when he realized that perhaps he was being a bit overly cautious about this whole thing.

"Um, just water." Sam tossed over his shoulder on the way to the men's room.

Dean began to follow Sam and sat at a small table not far from the door that the younger brother had just walked into. He looked around the diner and watched a young, redheaded waitress coming toward him

"What can I get you?" She asked, releasing a smile that was returned by one of Dean's own.

"I'll have a large coffee, water, an orange juice, and something sweet. What have you got?" Dean gazed into the young lady's eyes as she smiled and blushed.

"Right…. Err well, we have some real nice apple pie." She offered as she placed the pen against her lip.

"Well then, I'll have two slices of pie as well. Thanks." Dean grinned and focused on her as she walked away.

His grin faded when he looked at the men's door that was still closed. He impatiently tapped the table with the menu, watched the door, and wondered how long Sam had been gone. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door springing open. Sam slowly approached the table. The younger man looked weak as he cautiously slid his body into the chair opposite Dean.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked, watching in amazement at how quickly his brother's appearance had deteriorated.

"Ugh, No. How far are we again?" Sam managed, leaning his body back against the chair.

Dean sighed as he watched his brother's pained expression.

"A couple of hours, maybe three. I got you an orange juice and some pie, if you can manage it."

"Thanks, but what happened to the water? I really can't eat anything at the moment." Sam made a face as the thought of food churned his stomach.

"Yeah, I got you that too Sammy. You've got to keep your energy up, maybe try a little of the pie, huh?" Dean questioned, looking around for the waitress. As much as Dean needed the break, he felt a greater urge to get going when he saw his brother wince.

The waitress brought the orders to the table and Dean dug into his pie, realizing just how hungry he was. Sam watched his brother devour his food and took a small sip of orange juice. He swallowed the acidic liquid, and squeezed his eyes shut as it seem to burn its way down his throat. His stomach growled at him, begging him to try some of the pie that sat in front of him. He took up his fork and proceeded to take a small bite. He chewed the mouthful of pie, and relaxed slightly when the food calmly entered his body.

"Now see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Dean smiled at Sam as he took a gulp of coffee.

Sam's stomach growled again, this time loud enough for Dean to hear. He looked up at Sam. "Tell me that's because you're hungry."

Sam shook his head in the negative and placed the fork back on the tabletop. He pushed the plate away and cringed when pain traveled through his body.

"When are we leaving?" He asked, looking at the clock.

Dean downed the rest of the coffee and placed his utensil back on the empty plate as he ate the last bite of pie.

"In just a few minutes?" He asked, getting up from the table.

"I'll be back in a sec, hold on." He added and walked toward the bathroom door.

Sam rested his head in his hands and breathed through the throbbing pain journeying through his body.

"Are you ok? Can I get you anything else?" The young waitress waited for a reply from Sam.

"No, um yes, I'm fine. Can I just get the check please?" Sam remained in the same position as he spoke, knowing that she would be concerned if she were to see his appearance.

The waitress returned a few moments later with the bill. Sam could sense that she was attempting to make eye contact with him.

The throbbing in his head grew and the faint voice of the waitress faded as she again questioned Sam. He felt the atmosphere around him began to disperse into nothingness and the light dimmed…

The waitress placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and continued to ask the young man if was ok. Suddenly, she yelped in alarm as the man's hand gripped her wrist and tore it away from his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She pleaded. Sam gripped tighter.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Please stop!" By now, her voice was distressed and it caused the only man on the other side of the room to stand.

"Is there a problem?" The man questioned as he approached the table.

Sam replied only with an evil smile as he gripped the young lady closer. His other arm was now pressed around her body.

"Please, let go!" She cried as Sam's hold on her grew stronger still.

"You heard the lady!" The man yelled, preparing to intervene.

Sam flinched when he heard the bathroom door open. Dean stepped out into the main room and observed the situation with shocked eyes.

"Sam! What the hell?" Dean yelled as he approached his brother with some caution.

"Sam, please let her go." He requested in a soft, cautious voice as he stood behind his brother.

Sam drew the young waitress closer to him and whispered into her ear, causing her to start crying.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She wept, eyeing the other man for help.

Sam's hold on her remained and he slowly licked the side of her cheek. He stared at the man who drew closer and shook his head. Dean stood behind Sam, trying to figure out how to gain control over the younger brother and keep the young woman safe at the same time.

'_What are you doing? Not now! I told you to wait until I say! He's not ready…' _The voice inside of Sam's head vibrated and he watched the world around him fade to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok now the next chapter should explain more about what's going on with Sam, I'll try have it done in the next couple of days.

Thanks for reading! PLEASE review 


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews Fantastic thanx guys I can't get enough of them! Big thanks to Michelle enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, Dean?" Sam managed to ask. His voice was weak and barely audible.

"Wha…What happened?" The youngest Winchester took in deep breaths as he attempted to open his eyes. Another groan slipped through his lips when he analyzed his current situation and noticed that he was in the Impala, lying in the back seat and once again there were handcuffs around his wrists.

"Not this again! God Dean, will you _please_ tell me what's going on?" Sam made a weak attempt to sit up and failed.

"You really don't remember? Actually, it's probably better that you _don't_ because it's something that I would be more than willing to forget myself, little brother." Dean moved the rearview mirror so that he was able to better see the young man in the back seat.

"Dean!" Sam raised his voice as his frustration grew.

"Fill me in here! I really _don't_ remember what happened and from the sound of things I _should_!"

"Okay Sammy, lemme refresh your memory. The situation involved you, that poor, but oh so gorgeous, waitress who, by the way, you traumatized, and me, being the marvelous big brother that I am, tackling you to the floor." Dean spoke with a wavering hint of sarcasm to shed a brighter light on the dark situation that had taken place back at the diner.

When no reply came from Sam, he continued. He kept his tone sarcastic because he could see that Sam was absolutely horrified about what may or may not have taken place. He didn't want to force a harsh tone upon his already emotionally scarred kid brother, especially in the present situation.

"I left you for just a few minutes, thinking that you'd be fine while I did my business in the men's room. Well, that idea went flying into a glass door the moment I returned to find you groping that waitress in ways that she was _clearly_ uncomfortable with. Sammy, the poor girl was crying for help because you were being one scary, perverted bastard, man. Well, with some intense flattery and my wonderful people skills, I eventually took control over the whole thing and managed to get us out of there without either the chick or Mr. Knight-in-shining-armour, calling the police." Dean sighed as the entire situation replayed in his head. No amount of jokes and sarcasm could make what happened all better and he knew that.

"Little bro, you owe me big time. That was one hell of a hairy situation." Dean's eyes shifted to the mirror and Sam's reflection.

The younger brother placed his shaking, cuffed hands over his face to cover the shock that registered in his expression. When he dropped them, Dean noticed that Sam looked far more exhausted and pale than he had since all of this began. He seemed repulsed into silence as his big brother's words echoed in his mind over and over again.

'_How could I have done that? And why the hell can't I remember?'_ Sam thought to himself as he chewed the inside of his cheek and tried to take in all that he had been told.

Upon seeing how horrified his baby brother was, Dean decided it would be best to just change the subject before it tore Sam up inside. He drew in a breath and focused on the younger's reflection in the mirror.

"I called Celia. We're not far from our destination, now and she's excepting us to arrive anytime." Dean attempted to get a response of his brother.

The realization of what he'd done was taking its toll on Sam and he tried to fight off the queasiness that his older brother's recap of the situation had brought to his stomach.

"Dean…" Sam's voice wavered as the nausea that he'd been fighting finally took over. The older brother watched the rearview mirror curiously as Sam placed his trembling hands over his mouth.

"Whoa. Hold it, Sammy!" Dean instinctively pulled the car over, crawled into the back seat, and proceeded to quickly open the rear passenger door.

He immediately hauled his baby brother up and allowed him to lean out of the car, while keeping a secure grasp on his shoulders. Sam could barely hold his head up, but with some intense concentration and a lot of help from his big brother, he was able to expel what little remained in his stomach, coupled with the red liquid.

Dean watched and winced when he observed his brother. The thought of removing the handcuffs to make Sam more comfortable fleeted through his mind, but he then remembered that Celia had instructed him not to do so for the rest of the journey. Instead, he placed a comforting hand on his brother's back and rubbed it in soothing circular motions until the heaving passed. Dean patiently waited until Sam seemed more or less composed before helping him out of the back and into the front, passenger seat.

"You okay now?" Dean asked, although he could tell that there was nothing _okay_ about his baby brother. Sam managed a trembling nod of the head and hunched over into a curled position to stop the surging pain in his stomach.

"You gonna be sick again? Cause we can wait…" Dean sounded concerned, but he hoped that Sam would be ready to get going again sooner rather than later.

"Hmm." Sam groaned miserably, as another wave of nausea threatened to take over.

The young hunter fought the churning feeling in his stomach and sat up straighter. He tilted his throbbing head back to rest against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Let's just go, Dean." The younger man spoke shakily.

Dean sighed, shut the passenger door, and walked around to the driver's side. Upon entering the car, he reached into the back seat to retrieve a half-empty bottle of water that was warm. Still, he handed it to his brother, thinking that it was better than nothing. One look at Sam's pale and sweating face gave him a sense of uneasiness about his brother's condition. He grabbed a brown paper bag from the floor in the back, and spilled the contents into the seat before handing it to Sam.

"Upholstery, Sammy." Dean said simply.

He watched his brother take a sip of the warm water and gave him a sympathetic look. The poor kid was struggling to hold the bottle in his restrained hands and it broke his brother's heart. No matter, the older brother knew that this was about the only option at the moment and he waited until Sam had taken his last sip before taking the bottle back and replacing the lid.

"Lets go, Sammy" Dean replied and turned the car back on to the road.

"Dude, it's Sam." Sam replied weakly and closed his eyes once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled into the driveway, only to find Celia waiting on the front steps for them. She stood up and walked down to where the oldest Winchester had pulled the Impala into park and was undoing his seatbelt.

"How is he?" Celia spoke softly through the open window, so as not to wake the sleeping younger brother.

Dean sighed and gazed into her eyes for a few brief seconds.

"Sammy's in a bad way. My god, am I glad to see you." There was a brief pause that lingered between them.

"Then let's get him inside." Celia replied with a soft smile and she brushed Dean's hand, gently.

Dean watched Celia head into the house before he turned to where his little brother slept. He placed a gentle touch on the other man's shoulder.

"We're here, Sammy." He spoke quietly, gently applying pressure to the grasp he had on Sam.

Before Sam could reply, Dean got out of the car and walked around to assist the other. He opened the door and helped his cuffed brother to stand. Sam groaned as the movement pulled him from sleep and caused him pain, but he tried his best to carry most of his weight as they proceeded towards the house. Sam felt his legs weaken as he drew closer to the light and warmth that streamed through the open front door.

"Whoa, it's okay Sammy. I gotcha, man." Dean replied as he held his brother upright.

"You need any help?" The voice from the door called out as the brothers slowly drew closer.

"Nah, I think we can handle it." Dean took in a deep breath as he lifted Sam up the first step leading to the front entrance.

He continued to help his brother up the stairs and into the house where a comforting warmth brushed gently over his night-chilled face, slithering over the perspiration that carrying his brother inside had pulled to his brow.

"This way." Celia instructed with a wave of her hand. She walked down the hallway and into a small room at the back of the house.

The room was dimly lit and contained a single bed that had been freshly prepared, along with some other strange items that were placed around the room.

"Okay, now you can remove those." She pointed at the cuffs on Sam's wrists and saw Dean's confused expression.

"Don't worry, he's safe in this room. I have prepared it in such a manner that will not allow it to get a hold of him in here. It really _is_ okay, Dean." Celia replied.

With the confused expression still settled neatly on his face, Dean did as he was told and removed the handcuffs that chaffed his brother's wrists.

"We need to talk, Celia. What the hell is going on with him?" Dean said as soon as Sam's hands were freed.

"Where to start?" She paused and shifted her eyes between the two brothers.

"I think a Loa has been sent to take over Sam." She replied, getting straight to the point. There was no since in beating around in the bush while Sam's life was in very real danger. She locked gazes with Dean.

"A Loa?" The older brother questioned.

"It's a spirit that is controlled by the sorcerer. It takes over a victim's body and…" She paused to look at Sam, who lay on his back with his eyes closed.

"Look, I don't know what _type_ it is or _how_ to stop it yet, but Sam will be safe in this room until we figure it out. For now, we should let him rest." Celia finished.

She offered Dean what she hoped was a reassuring expression and her eyes wandered to the door. The older hunter picked up on the fact that the conversation should be continued outside and he led the way to the door, allowing Celia to move into the hall before he did. Dean looked back at his brother before leaving and then closed the door behind him. He ran his hands over his hair in his struggle to remain calm. Celia led him to the kitchen in the front of the house and pulled a chair out for Dean to collapse into. She settled herself into another seat nearby.

"Dean, we don't have much time. This spirit, it's bad and when it's strong enough…" She hesitated and kept talking.

"Sam's body has to die for the spirit to take complete control. The fight for life is primarily up to your brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading, now please review, really makes my day


	11. Chapter 11

Wow you guys are great, thank you so much for all of you who reviewed, they really make day and keep me inspired.

Oh for those who asked you don't have to worry I would never kill off one of the brothers they make Supernatural what it is, I have to admit I do like to put them through a lot of pain and angst but never end it completely.

Again a big thanks goes to Michelle she does a great job as a beta and brings it all together, ok now hope enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. He continued to gaze into Celia's eyes as her last comment spun wildly through his mind.

'_Sammy can't die. I _won't_ let that happen.'_

Celia placed her hand over Dean's.

"Look, we'll do everything that we possibly can for Sam, but for now _you_ need to rest. You're going to need it. We have a big day ahead of us," She offered a light smile and continued.

"I know that all of this is a lot to take in. You look absolutely shattered by it. There's the spare room upstairs or…" Before she could finish, Dean interrupted.

"It's okay, I'll stay with Sam. He'll feel better if he sees a familiar face when he wakes." Dean looked away.

"_I'd_ feel better if I stayed with him tonight." He finished quietly.

With that, Celia got up.

"Right then, I'll get some blankets. Luckily there's a sofa bed that I can get Cameron to roll in for you." She replied.

"Cameron? _He's_ here?" Dean tried to hide his disappointment as he recalled her situation.

"Wait, never mind. Of course he's here. Why wouldn't he be?" He added.

Dean shook his head and offered Celia a false grin. She forced a smile and looked away before replying.

"Yeah, he's here. He would've come and said hi, but he's asleep. He's got an early morning."

Dean couldn't hide his expression. He grabbed Celia's hand and spun her around to face him.

"He _is_ ok with this, right?" When he spoke, his tone was soft, yet severely serious.

"Of course. This is _my_ house Dean. He's fine with it, but we shouldn't even be _discussing_ this. It's _not_ the issue!" She once again turned away sharply causing her brown locks to brush Dean's face. She then walked toward the kitchen door.

"Wait, Celia? Where's the bed? I'll get it, there's no need to wake him." He watched her expression and walked toward her.

Both people stood, facing each other, next to the door and unmoving for a few short minutes, before Celia broke the gaze.

"It's in here." She made her way into another room and Dean followed.

-------

Dean sat, motionless on the open sofa bed and watched his little brother's chest rise and fall with the gentle motions of a restless sleep. The oldest Winchester seemed as though he was frozen to the spot. He hadn't moved since Celia had come in about twenty minutes ago and bade him a good night.

Dean placed his face in his hands and watched the events of the past few days running haphazardly through his head in a blur of motion and images that he could hardly make heads or tails out of.

What had happened haunted him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd somehow, someway let his baby brother down. He'd been helpless to offer assistance when he'd been needed the most. Sam depended on him, it was Dean's duty to watch out for the kid and he felt as though he had failed miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy." He spoke into his hands. His voice barely hummed in the intense silence of the room.

Dean lifted his head, pushed himself from the bed and walked slowly to where his little brother was caught in the embrace of sleep. He reached down and gently pushed the dark strands of hair away from his brother's eyes and forehead. Hot anger boiled beneath the surface of his skin and he sighed in frustration. He might not have known how to help the young man sleeping before him, but he _did_ know one thing.

"When I find the person, or _thing_ that did this to you, I'm gonna kill them!" Dean whispered harshly. His words screamed with a promise that he swore to fulfil.

Nobody messed with his family, especially his brother, and got away with it.

-------

Sam felt his stomach churn. His head was throbbing so harshly that he felt it would explode at any given moment. The first thing he noticed upon shifting position was the absence of the handcuffs that had been chewing on his wrists. His next observation was the silence pressing down on him. That meant that he wasn't in the car any longer.

His mind was blank. His memories seemed hazy and just out of arm's reach. The many thoughts that were jumbled in his mind scattered throughout his brain and gave him an extreme sense of confusion.

He the forced his leaden eyes to slowly open and search his location.

"Dean?" He squeezed his eyes shut once more when the simple act of speaking pulled sharp nails through his throat with every word, leaving it dry and painful.

He drew a shaking breath and swallowed before attempting the feat again.

"Dean?" His voice was now a little clearer and he opened his eyes once more.

Dean, upon hearing the weak voice, immediately shot up from the mattress in the state of being trapped somewhere between the waking world and the dream world. The blade of his knife glittered menacingly in the dim light of the room and the handle was clutched tightly in the older man's white knuckles. He scanned the area anxiously, with sleep-weary eyes, until his gaze finally rested on where his brother watched him through a semi-startled expression.

"Sammy? Hey…" He quickly and distractedly placed the knife back under the pillow before moving toward his brother.

"It's ok Sammy, you're safe now" Dean spoke softly.

Sam cast his sore and puffy eyes to where his brother watched him with concern and love mingling deep within his hazel gaze.

"Where… are we?" The younger man swallowed the bile that burned in the back of his throat with the attempt at speech.

"Celia's. Do you remember? We're in New Orleans." Dean watched his brother grit his teeth and fight against the dizziness threatening to overtake him.

"You're gonna be fine now, okay? We'll figure this out." Dean added with a convincing tone.

"Can I get you anything?" Dean questioned. He stood up from his kneeling position and walked around the room in search of the chair that he'd seen earlier.

Sam took some time to reply, "The...ba...bathroom…" He managed, struggling to take in his surroundings.

"Ah right. Err, we didn't actually think of that…" Dean paced the room in search of a solution.

"You see Sammy, there's this little problem. You _will_ be fine, as long as you stay in _this_ room…" Dean bit his lip and contemplated a consultation with Celia.

A soft frown came to his face when he remembered Cameron. He shook that thought from his options. He couldn't let that get in the way of doing all that he could for Sam.

"Okay, be back in minute." He said and he walked out of the room.

Dean's eyes immediately caught the light that flooded from the kitchen. Slowly, he approached, being as quiet as he was able.

"Thank god. Celia, um Sam…he can't leave the room, right? What happens when nature calls?" He asked with a small grin on his face. She returned the grin.

"He really _shouldn't_ leave the room. She'll almost immediately sense his presence. There's a bed pan under the bed." She replied as she tightened the robe around her body.

"I'm sorry Dean, we'll figure this out as _soon_ as possible. Until then, he'll have to stay in there."

Dean exhaled loudly, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"I know we'll figure this out, _really_, I do. I better go and let him in on the good news." Dean replied smartly and went back to the room.

"I am _not _using that, Dean." Sam now rested against the headboard and was able to clearly see the smile that Dean was trying so desperately to conceal and the older brother was failing horribly.

"There really isn't another option here, Sammy. Look, how about I leave while you umm…relieve yourself."

If Sam had had the extra strength, he would have flung several pillows at his brother in that particular moment. He really wasn't in the mood for Dean's humour and knew that his bladder couldn't hold for too much longer.

He responded with an expression that Dean knew all too well. The older brother smiled and continued, unable to resist the opportunity.

"Now Sam, let's be _mature_ about this." He left the pan by the side of the bed and ambled toward the door.

"I'll be just outside. Yell if you need a hand, kay?"

"Dean!" Sam shot back.

Dean let out a silent laugh, returned Sam's comical stare and closed the door behind him.

-------

Morning hadn't been able to come quick enough.

Dean watched the faint light sneak into the small window on the far left of the room. He didn't know how Celia had expected him to get much rest with Sam in the condition that he was in. The oldest brother was eager to get answers and he'd barely managed to gain three hours of sleep. The rest of the time had been spent watching his little brother. However, even _with_ the lack of rest, Dean felt more than ready to face the day, driven by his wish, want, and _need_ to help Sam.

The younger man had fallen asleep a few hours previous from sheer exhaustion. Although Sam had been trying frantically to hide it, Dean knew that he had been in a lot pain. The young Winchester's voice had been a dead giveaway to the way he was feeling. The words had been forced and shaky and a slight grimace had been quivering through the tone of voice that Sam had been using.

Dean quietly got out of bed, walked out of the room with a final glance over his shoulder at his sleeping brother, and softly closed the door behind him. He found that his mouth was dry and only then did he remember that he hadn't eaten or drank for quite some time. He slowly approached the kitchen and stopped almost instantly upon looking into the room.

"Oh…uh, hi." A surprised Cameron stood up from the table and offered an awkward smile to Dean. Cameron brushed his hand through his blonde curly hair.

"Morning." Dean replied with a nod.

He stood still, unsure of what to do. Both men shared an uncomfortable silence while they thought of what to say to each other. Cameron was the first to break the unsettling situation.

"I'm real sorry about your brother, Dean. Celia and I will do everything we can."

Cameron moved toward the counter that was closest to the sink.

"Tea or Coffee?" He offered, holding a cup in the air.

"Coffee, please. I really appreciate what you two are doing, thanks." Dean answered as he walked casually to the table in the centre of kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Cameron asked. His back was turned to Dean and he fumbled with one of the jars on the countertop.

"Fine, thanks." Dean looked around, hoping to find some sort of way that he could escape the uncomfortable situation.

"Ah, good morning." Celia said, cheerfully greeting the two men, both of whom were silently relieved by her presence.

'_Damn it! Things are still weird!'_ Dean thought, wondering why exactly it was that he felt so strange around Cameron.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry! I have to leave or I'm gonna end up being late! I'll see you later Dean!" Cameron replied quickly. He kissed Celia on the cheek, grabbed his jacket and left the house in a hurry.

Celia looked at Dean with a slightly confused face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and continued to make the coffee from where Cameron had left off.

Dean placed his head in his hands and wearily rubbed his face.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." He answered sarcastically.

Celia turned and gave Dean a simple smile. She finished with the coffee, brought it to the table, and sat down opposite of Dean, the fruity fragrance of her perfume drifted over to Dean.

"We have a lot to do. We should…" Celia's speech was suddenly interrupted by a sound that sent chills cascading down each of their spines…

Celia quickly turned her head to where the sound had just yanked them from their conversation. Locks of brown hair fell softly in front of her face as she shifted dark and frightened eyes back to where Dean had already gotten to his feet, snapping into the mode of the hunter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading; the next chapter should have a lot more action so stay tuned.

Now please feed me with those lovely reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: For all of those who reviewed, THANK YOU so much, it's always appreciated. They feed my soul. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, I haven't done this for awhile, pretty much the same as before, Dean, Sam unfortunately are not mine. Other characters you don't recognize and story have derived purely from my head. Big thanks to my Michelle for being a beta, ok now hope enjoy!**

Celia's mouth was open as she searched for something to say to Dean, who had now taken up a position in front of her, ready to protect them.

"She knows you're here, Dean!" Her voice broke slightly as she tried to stay calm.

The deep growling that tore viciously through the hallway approached the kitchen. Dean looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon. There was nothing, apart from a wooden chair. Without dwelling on it too much, he grabbed the piece of furniture and held it in front of them as a shield.

Firmly he stood, ready to face whatever creature would emerge. A large, black Jackal stood steadily next to the doorway of the kitchen and scanned the room with bright red eyes that blazed like fire. The creature's claws scrapped across the floor as it approached the two of them. Foaming saliva dripped onto the kitchen tiles.

Celia stood close behind Dean and held onto his shoulders.

"Don't be afraid. It can't harm us. It's only here to be her eyes." She whispered as she felt Dean's muscles clench beneath her touch. He was ready to strike out at the creature if the need presented itself.

Dean watched as the dog walked around them and then moved back out into the hallway. He _wasn't _afraid. He was furious, if he had had his gun or knife right with him, he would've killed the thing without a second thought. He held the chair tighter in his hands.

Dean followed the black dog and stopped just in the hallway when he saw the dog halt outside of the closed door, behind which his little brother lay. His eyes followed the hound as it growled and paced back and forth in front of the door. The older brother dropped the chair and moved closer to the creature.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch…" He spoke, his voice rattled with pure rage and he clenched his fists.

Celia grabbed tightly onto Dean's wrist and pulled him back. "It's okay. It can't go in, but it knows that Sam's in there." She spoke quietly, although not quietly enough.

The dog snapped his head up and turned to face the soft sound of her voice. She pulled Dean back further and took up a place in front of him. Dean resisted the shift in position, trying to keep her behind him.

"Dean, It's okay. I know what to do." She whispered and began to chant quietly.

The Dog stood still and eyed the two of them with red eyes that were tormented by rage. It drew its lips back to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. The froth from its mouth dripped to stain the floor, and the creature's growling grew louder with every word that Celia spoke. She continued to chant and then dipped her head to face the ground, short seconds later, she emphasized her words with a raised voice. The horrid growling stopped and without warning the dog shot quickly toward the door and leapt through it.

-------------------------------------------------------

A thick silence filled the hallway as the two people present watched the door with sharp eyes to be sure that the thing had actually left. Dean held Celia's hand and gently turned her to face him.

"What was…" He began, but Celia broke the sentence before he could finish.

"_She_ sent it. It's going to report back to her. She uses the dog as her eyes and for her own protection." She sighed and pulled her brown hair away from her face before continuing.

"I don't know how she could know." Celia bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's not right. I protected the house from her hounds." Her large brown eyes focused on Dean's before she walked away into the room at the front of the house.

"It's gone!" She yelled suddenly.

Upon hearing the desperation in her voice, Dean followed her into the room. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a confused expression.

"I swear I put it here." Celia moaned, frantically searching every corner of the room.

Dean pulled her closer to him in an effort to offer comfort.

"What's wrong, Celia? _What _did you put here?" He asked.

Celia sighed and shook her head, before dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I must have forgotten, I'm so sorry." Celia pulled away from Dean's touch and approached the door.

"Let's check on Sam" She replied, changing the subject.

Dean brought his hands to rub across his face and walked out of the room. True, he wanted to know what Celia had thought she had done, but Celia's last words proved to him that at the moment, his only concern rested with Sam.

---------------------------------------------

Sam lay on his bed and clenched his eyes shut tightly as another wave of pain rushed over him. He had heard Dean leave, but had been too weak to fully wake. The room that he rested in was drenched in a deafening silence that hummed annoyingly in his ears. The light creeping through the windows seemed to fade cautiously, pulling away from the younger man as though it were afraid of his presence.

Metallic liquid tickled the back of his throat as he heard a faint, but familiar voice that hovered and dispersed about the room.

_"I knew that you would come. Don't worry my boy, the pain will be over soon and then you'll be mine. Fighting only makes it worse. Shhh, it's okay Sam, don't be afraid."_

Frantically, Sam passed panicked eyes about the room to search for the owner of the sickly sweet voice. He found none and before another thought got the chance to cross his mind, the room began to spin before it blurred into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------

Sam felt the soft pressure of Dean's touch on his shoulders and it gently pulled him from the blackout. His head was throbbing and a few minutes passed before the sounds that Celia and Dean spoke finally registered.

"Sammy…You with me? You okay?" Dean drew closer to his brother and spoke slower upon sensing the confusion that had clouded his brother's mind.

"Sam, it's Celia. How are you feeling?" Celia stood on the other side of the bed. She spoke softly and slowly waiting for a response.

Sam swallowed and took a deep breath, "Where…" Sam struggled to speak.

"My head." He moaned, closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna get you something that will help that, okay?" She replied. She passed a brief smile to Dean on her way out.

"Hang in there Sammy." Dean gripped onto his brother's arm and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"Ss Samm!" The younger brother managed, drawing in another breath.

"Dean, I heard a voice. She…" His voice trailed of as the effort of speaking became too great.

Dean was concerned as well as eager to know what Sam wanted to say. He frowned, watching the other man's struggle.

"Easy, Sammy. It's okay, just take your time." He leaned in closer.

Sam let out a breath.

"I'm, ti…ired." Sam's voice was weak.

"And scared." He finished.

Dean felt his throat tighten. Sam had deteriorated so low and it was eating the older Winchester up inside. He felt so helpless. Sam asked for help and he didn't know how to give it to him.

Celia walked in, holding a cup and a folded white cloth.

"Here honey, this will help kay?" She said as she gently sat petit body onto the bed.

Celia looked up at Dean who understood her intentions and walked around to help Sam sit up. He carefully pulled his brother up so the younger man's back was resting on a stack of pillows and the headboard.

Celia slowly pressed the cup onto the young man's lips and tilted the warm liquid into his mouth. Dean watched, waiting to see how his brother would respond and secretly hoping that Sam would manage to drink the concoction offered by Celia.

Sam coughed and choked as the liquid flooded out of his mouth. Celia held the cloth under his chin to catch any spillage.

"It's okay, lets try again." Celia repeated and poured more into Sam's mouth. Her youthful gentle voice soothed the tense atmosphere. He accepted most of it and attempted to swallow.

"That's it, Sam." Celia smiled and looked up at Dean who as also relieved when Sam continued to drink the remaining substance in the cup.

Dean paced the room, trying to appear calm as he watched Sam slowly drink. Sam closed his eyes when he finished. His body was completely drained.

Celia wiped Sam's mouth and looked over at Dean who made his way over to where Sam lay.

"We should let him rest now." She brushed Sam's forehead before standing.

Dean held his brother's arm and leaned in "I'll be back soon kiddo, you rest okay?" He watched his brother attempt to nod, which only mounted to a slight stir.

-----------

Dean sat on the table in the kitchen and watched as Celia moved around, collecting and mixing ingredients into a bowl. She stopped in front of an open book resting on the counter top.

"She's known as Aurora. Grandma Spoke a lot about her before she…" Celia paused and sadness crossed her face as she remembers her Grandmother.

"I know she is very powerful and that she was once good. Many people are scared of her and she is known for the evil spirits that she conjures up." Celia brushed her fingers through her long hair.

Dean huffed at the thought of this woman ever being good.

"I'm not scared of this bitch." He said.

"Dean, you don't understand. What she's done is bad, really bad and it means that we have more to worry about than just her. This spirit, it doesn't like following orders and will most likely turn on her anyway." Celia placed some leaves into the bowl as continued.

"The mixture I gave Sam will help ease the pain his body is going through." She stopped as she opened one of the cupboards and started to take all the contents out.

"Where is it?" She hissed and quickly opened and slammed the remaining cupboards around the room.

Dean stood to watch Celia's movements from one place to another. Her breathing became fast as she checked through each cupboard again shaking her head as she searched.

"Celia?" Dean asked as he approached her.

"Celia!" His voice was loud enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Just calm down! Tell me what's wrong." He softened his voice and pulled her toward him to keep her attention.

She pulled away and turned before speaking.

"I think I'm losing it Dean…" She blew out a loud breath.

"I keep losing things, thinking I've done things and I haven't and my potions are…something's not right. Things with Cameron have been…we shouldn't be discussing this now, we have things to do." She wiped the tears that had escaped through her words and returned to her searching.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sorry for leaving it there, I will update soon. Hope you enjoyed it, please let me know, feed me with those lovely reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry I can't reply to all of them but let me assure you I read each and everyone, they are all appreciated and keep me inspired.

Big thanks for my Michelle for being a fantastic beta. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean watched Celia turn away and her long brown hair fell gently across her face. As more tears slipped from her soft brown eyes, she tried to hide them, yet they still escaped and slid down her cheeks leaving wet trails streaking her coffee coloured complexion. Dean noted how vulnerable that she looked as the tears combined with her delicately defined features to make her look even younger than her actual age. He focused on her eyes and was bombarded by thoughts of how beautiful she was, how beautiful she always _had_ been.

Celia was the first to break off the intense, locked gaze that they shared and she proceeded to return the items that she had taken out back to their rightful places inside the cupboards.

"I have to pop out and get some stuff for this." She pointed at the bowl on the table as she stood and walked towards the door.

"Wait, where…Maybe I could go?" Dean asked, before he suddenly regretted the suggestion that he had made when thoughts of Sam being left behind with the _thing_ after him crossed his mind.

"No, it'll be okay. I won't be gone long. Besides, the stuff is really hard to get and I know both how to get it and who to talk to," Celia attempted a smile.

"Sam will feel more comfortable if you're with him. You'll both be safe in the room."

Dean followed her out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you soon then." He replied and watched her walk towards the door where she put on a small, white cardigan.

"Get something to eat! Call me if you need anything!" She yelled as she shut the front door behind her, leaving Dean standing alone in the hallway.

Dean looked back at the kitchen then at the closed front door.

'_What's going on with her?'_ He thought as he opened the door that led to his brother.

------------------------------------------------------

Celia was back within an hour, and she began to finish the mixture for Sam that she had left earlier.

"How's Sammy?" She asked when Dean walked into the Kitchen.

Dean sighed. "He's sleeping."

'_If you can call it that.' _He thought. He had watched his brother suffer through the fever that had been attacking his already weakened body.

"So, what's the plan?" Dean slumped into a chair, as he rubbed his eyes.

"This mixture will stop the physical process, but that's just the start. We have one hell of a fight ahead of us to get the Loa out." Celia shook her head as she spoke.

Dean's eyes widened when he heard her last comment. However, he continued to listen to Celia explain what exactly was going on with Sam.

"We got interrupted last time. Aurora is using Sam, she has not only sent the Loa to take over his mind, but she also wants total and complete control of him. As I mentioned before, Sam's body is dying. Eventually, he'll become her slave, or rather, her _zombie_." Celia raised an eyebrow as she spoke the last few words.

"What!" Dean yelled as he stood.

"There is no way that I'm gonna let that little bitch turn Sam into one of her zombie minions!" Dean shouted.

"Hopefully that won't happen, but if for some reason, this mixture doesn't work, The poison," Celia paused and looked at Dean.

"You see Dean, when and _if_ Sam's body dies, the Loa can take over and she plans to control your brother _that_ way." Celia finished, her eyes following Dean's pacing next to the table.

"Sam is _not_ going to die! Why did she have to pick Sammy, anyway?" He asked, growing angrier toward the attack on his baby brother.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing that it's because of his visions. She could use them to her advantage." Celia walked towards Dean and grasped his hand lightly in her own to stop his pacing.

"Come and sit." She pulled a chair out and sat on the one next to it.

"You know Dean, Sam is very special. His visions are just the start. Once he is able to get more control over them, he'll realize his strength. Unfortunately, this means he's more at risk of people taping onto him." Celia sighed.

"He's lucky to have an older brother like you to look out for him." A smile appeared as she held onto Dean's hand.

Dean looked up from the ground at Celia as he attempted to smile back. "So, how can I help?" He asked.

"Have you had something to eat?" Celia didn't wait for an answer, stood and continued with her preparations.

"Err, not exactly." Dean remembered that he hadn't eaten for sometime.

"Honey, you should eat. Once I finish this for Sam, I'll make you something." She looked up at Dean for approval. He nodded.

"Thanks. Now, what can I do to help?" Dean felt impatient and even more helpless. He wasn't used to having nearly everything taken care of for him.

Sensing his Dean's frustration, Celia stopped, walked over to a shelf, and picked out a pile of books.

"Here, you can start reading more about Loa spirits. We need to know as much as possible."

Dean nodded and immediately began to search through the books.

'_Research. Now that I'm used to. Granted, I'm not as good as Sam, but _I_ can pull off some of that college boy geek stuff too'_ Dean smiled as he thought of how Sam was generally the one to handle most of the research.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna go check on Sam." Dean got up from the books and walked towards the room his brother was in.

Dean opened the door and quietly walked inside, being careful not to wake his brother should he be asleep. Sam stirred from the uncomfortable slumber and turned towards the familiar figure at his side.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, weakly.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Dean asked as he brought the chair closer and sat next to Sam.

Sam swallowed, as the effects of the substance that Celia had given him earlier began to wear off and the blinding pain crept slowly through his body. The younger brother managed a shake of the head as a response to Dean's question.

"Can I get you anything?" Dean asked as he picked up the cup of water on the bedside table.

Sam felt his stomach twist as the throbbing engulfed his body. He tried to fight the nausea that followed, but found that he couldn't.

"I'm gonna…" Sam struggled to speak. Instinctively, Dean got up and grabbed the bowl that was half filled with water. He held it in front of Sam as he proceeded to throw up the contents of his stomach.

"Sorry…" Sam choked as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's okay Sammy," Dean replied as he placed a supporting hand on Sam's shoulder. "This will be over soon, I promise."

Dean's attention was drawn to the sound of the front door closing, followed by the familiar voice that followed.

'_Cameron.' _He thought as he remembered their strange and uncomfortable encounter earlier that morning.

Dean shifted from his thoughts as he heard Sam cough. His brother sat against the headboard with his eyes closed as he tried to fight off the dry heaves. Dean continued to hold the bowl until Sam's breathing returned to normal.

"You okay now?" He watched as Sam nodded and remained still, afraid to make any sudden movements.

Sam's eyes opened as he heard a soft knock on the door. Dean stood and approached the door, tossing occasional glances back over his shoulder to where Sam watched.

The door began to open before Dean reached it. He knew that it wasn't Celia, because she generally called out before entering. When the door finally opened, Cameron stood there. His tall frame shadowed the light that filtered in from the hallway. He was causally dressed and his blonde curls ruffled over grey eyes. He was a little taller than Dean was, although not as tall as Sam.

"Err, Celia asked me to bring you this. I came to introduce myself to… Sammy?" He wore a grin as he moved his eyes over Dean to the bed to get a better look.

"Sam." Dean spoke firmly as he corrected Cameron.

Only Dean could call him that, Well, him and anyone else who he felt comfortable around, but not Cameron. No! He wouldn't allow that. A frown brushed over Dean's features as he turned away.

Dean couldn't explain the feeling, but again he felt awkward and uneasy around this guy. There was something about him that just felt… off, and he knew it was more than just the relationship with Celia. He shook the feeling away, but couldn't shake the urge to protect Sam that took over.

"Thanks." Dean turned back and accepted the tray that Cameron offered, before walking to his little brother.

"Make it quick. I really don't think Sam's up to much right now." Dean tried his hardest to sound civil when he spoke.

He turned back to face Sam as Cameron walked in and approached the bed.

"Hi Sam, I'm Cameron. Not sure how much you know about me. Sorry we had to meet in this situation, but Celia and I will do our best..."

Dean continued to watch, as Sam became increasingly uncomfortable. The younger man looked over at his brother and gave him an expression that Dean was able to read, almost immediately.

"Right thanks. I think Sam should rest now. Maybe when he's feeling better we can talk more." Dean offered a fake grin as he placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder and gently walked him to the door.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Sam." Cameron managed before the door was closed on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More to come soon I promise, thanks for reading. Please please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for all your reviews, every single one is appreciated! Now I've had a really busy week so this chapter took me some time but at last it's here. I'm going to make sure there's an update at least once a week.

Big thanks to my lovely beta reader Michelle !

Ok so here chapter 14 enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean approached the bed, gazing at Sam and shaking his head over the encounter they had just had with Cameron. The older brother refrained from speaking until he was sure that there was no one in the hallway. He sunk on the bed next to Sam.

"That guy just rubs me up the wrong way!" Dean frowned as he spoke.

"I hate to say this, but I think your right. There's definitely something up with him Dean, I…" Sam placed a hand on his forehead and attempted the sooth away the headache that had steadily began to build.

A simple smile slipped across Dean's face when he heard his baby brother admit that he was actually right.

"I'm always right Sammy!" The oldest Winchester replied. Slowly the grin that he wore faded to a look of concern.

"Hey, I think you need to take this." Dean offered Sam a cup with the same mixture that Celia had given him earlier.

The young hunter looked blankly at the cup and then back at Dean. His stomach rolled and twisted at the thought of anything passing through his lips. However, upon remembering the small, but precious relief the stuff had brought to his body earlier, he accepted what was offered and reached for the cup. His attempt at gripping the handle failed miserably and he nearly spilled the warm liquid over himself.

Dean caught the cup and watched as Sam sighed, placing his head back against the headboard. Sam breathed out, defeated. Now, he not only felt weak, but helpless as well, not to mention feeling embarrassed that he had become so dependent on his brother for even the smallest of tasks.

Dean sensed the younger man's frustration. He hated to see Sam this way. Dean would do _anything_ for the other Winchester in less than a split second, without even _thinking_ about it. However, he also knew that the entire situation was prime ground for an emotional breakdown on _either_ of their parts.

"It won't be as comforting as when Celia helped you, but I'll do what I can." Dean spoke with a grin on his face, amused by his own attempt to lighten the mood.

Dean held the cup up to Sam's lips and offered the drink. Sam took the last sip and swallowed hard, trying to keep the liquid down. He took deep breaths as he concentrated on the simple task of swallowing. His head was still throbbing and the many thoughts that frantically raced through his mind made him feel dizzy when he tried to make sense of them.

'_Cameron? What is it? Why? Don't trust him! Celia, she will help. Dean trusts her. If he does, why shouldn't I? That voice! Why?'_ Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.

'_This is different.' _Sam thought, seeing as the _knock_ was actually more of a tap, followed by the familiar voice of Celia.

"Hey, Sam?" Celia began. She ceased speaking and cast her eyes toward Dean as she walked over to the bed.

"Sam, I've called a friend of mine, well actually she was my teacher and mentor. Either way, she's one of the best priestesses there are and we're going to try and stop what Aurora has done to you." Celia finished.

Dean nodded in response to the news that Celia had brought and turned to watch Sam, who looked into Celia's eyes with a confused expression as he tried to take in what she had just told him.

"She's on her way now and she should be here in a few minutes." Celia placed her hand onto Sam's forehead and brushed away some of his brown locks so she could better see his face. His head flopped back onto the headboard and he closed his eyes against the spinning room.

"Oh honey, you're burning up." She spoke softy and turned to Dean who was once again pacing around the room, anxious for his brother.

"The pain should ease off soon Sammy, this will all be over in good time. I promise." There was something about Celia's voice that Sam found to be very comforting, her fragrance, and her appearance were all so soft and warm.

Then he closed his eyes and thought of the only woman that had ever been able to make him feel safe. He thought about how much he missed Jessica's love. Sam opened his eyes to stare into Celia's, she responded with a smile that lit up the room.

'_She would've been good for Dean, I can see why he likes her.'_ He thought as he passed his gaze to his brother.

"Sit down Dean, you're making me even dizzier." Sam knew his brother well enough to recognize his nervous traits.

"Come and sit here Dean, I'll be back soon." Celia stood and offered the seat next to the bed. Dean accepted it immediately.

"Thanks Celia, for everything." Dean smiled and watched her walk out of the room.

He knew that she had deliberately left them to give them time to talk and he was grateful for that.

"I can see why you like her Dean, she's really nice." Sam grinned as he spoke and watched his brother's eyes widen.

"Glad you noticed Sammy, she _is_ amazing isn't she? Man, if she wasn't with that ass Cameron…" Dean's expression said it all as he savoured the thought of being with a woman like Celia.

"Dean there's something about him that makes me feel uneasy." Although Sam's voice had been raspy pretty much since this whole thing started, it cleared up when he mentioned Cameron.

"I hear ya bro, this isn't even about me and Celia either. I just don't like him. In fact, I'm surprised that you feel the same way, I mean you _never_ listen to my rare talent of people judgement, even though I've told you time and time again that I'm always right, even when I'm wrong." Dean spoke to his brother lightly, playfully nudging him.

"Dean, your judgement _never_ turned me over to your side, I just feel it. I don't know what it is, but I sense something funny." Sam's face was serious as he spoke. He looked at Dean, who suddenly clicked into what Sam was talking about.

"So it's your physic thing?" Dean straightened.

Frowning at Dean's choice of words Sam replied "Yeah kind of, I don't know…Just…" Sam stopped as pain consumed him.

A light tap on the door was followed by Celia opening it and walking in. She cast her gaze to Dean, who was now standing.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Evelyn. She knows almost everything there is know about all this, you'll be safe in her hands." Celia smiled and made room for the woman behind her to step beyond the doorframe.

Dean greeted the new woman with a smile and nodded as he observed her appearance. She was short and plump, and wore a floral dress that complemented her dark skin. Her greying black hair was pulled into a French plait. Evelyn was old, although she appeared to have aged well. Dean followed her with his eyes as she walked over to Sam and was distracted when Sam suddenly gasped in shock at the sight of Evelyn.

Dean watched Sam shake his head and become increasingly upset by the woman's presence.

"Please, don't. Stay away from me, you're not safe, please." Sam begged and looked over at his brother with frantic eyes for help.

Sam's pleading turned into a sob and Dean couldn't watch the turmoil any longer. He approached Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Sammy. What's wrong?" Dean questioned as he looked over at Celia and Evelyn, noting their confusion.

"It's okay Sam. When you're ready, we can talk." Evelyn turned without a further word and walked out of the room. Celia, who gave Dean a confused shrug, followed Evelyn out.

Dean mouthed a sorry as he watched the door close behind them.

"Sammy? She's gone, you gonna tell me what's wrong bro?" He spoke lightly as he sat on the bed.

"Dean, she's the one from my vision, the one I…" He swallowed the bile that rose while he spoke.

"I saw myself kill her Dean, I slit her throat and drained her blood. I can taste it in my mouth." Sam fought the urge to retch and closed his eyes tightly.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay kiddo. She's here to help. You're safe in this room, we all are." Dean closed his hand tighter around Sam's shoulder.

"I won't let you ki…" Dean paused and watched Sam's eyes widen before continuing with a better choice of words. "Nothing's going to happen, okay?"

------

Cameron sat hunched in corner of the bathroom with the phone pressed firmly against his ear. He spoke quietly so he wouldn't be heard and turned the water on for background noise.

"Yes…Yes! It's done, okay! He drank every drop." Cameron wiped away the sweat that had gathered on his brow. There was a pause as the person on the other end of the phone spoke.

"No! I'm not going to do anymore. They'll get suspicious. I'm out! You hear me! Leave me alone!"

Cameron's eyes frantically flitted about the bathroom and he breathed heavily. He closed the phone and placed it into his pocket with shaking hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK you regulars know the drill, please please review and all new comers the same applies to you, Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I have had such a busy week and I had intended this chapter to go out earlier but my computer was under repair, anyway I will try and have un update at least once a week.**

**Your reviewing has been fantastic and feeds my soul so please continue your wonderful reviews…..**

**As usual a big thank you to Michelle P for doing a great beta job!**

**Ok well hope you enjoy:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15**

Celia placed her warm palms over the top of Evelyn's who was holding tight to a mug of sweet tea.

"I'm sorry Evelyn, Sammy's been through so much. He's just so…" She paused and rubbed Evelyn's hand before pulling away and rising from the kitchen table.

"Oh it's okay honey, don't apologize. I understand, that poor boy." She sighed before continuing.

"I think he saw something. I mean, by his reaction I could tell that he had seen me before…" Evelyn spoke in a soft and soothing manner, whether she was trying to or not. Calmly, she took another sip of tea and smiled at the young lady standing before her.

"Now, you _did_ give Sam the tea we talked about, right?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I did" Celia nodded and returned the friendly smile that Evelyn offered.

She relaxed, as the words spoken by the older woman seemed to ease the stress and tension bombarding her mind. Celia chuckled quietly and playfully shook her head, remembering why she cared so much for Evelyn.

"Thank you!" Celia spoke and the words were truly and extremely genuine, as was the smile resting softly on her lips.

"What for, honey?" Evelyn gazed at Celia with a slightly puzzled expression.

Celia continued to shake her head gently.

"Just for being you. I'm so glad that you're here, not just for Sam, but…I'm just happy to have you around. You always make me feel safe…" Celia's voice broke slightly as her emotions fluttered to the surface.

She looked away and walked over to the sink. With her back turned, she breathed deeply and tried to gather her shattered composure, if only to grasp her rapidly failing dignity and save herself the embarrassment of breaking down in front of Evelyn.

Evelyn saw straight through her act and sighed quietly before speaking with a friendly, but firm voice. "Honey, when this whole thing with Sam is over, you and I need to have a talk! I know you Celia Murphy, probably better than you know yourself, and you're _not_ fooling me!"

Celia nodded and wiped away the tear that had escaped to fall softly on her cheek. She felt like the innocent little girl that she had once been as she returned to the kind hearted woman who had practically raised her from birth.

'_I love you too Evelyn.'_ She thought. With a helpless sigh, she returned to the task that stretched out ahead of her.

0o0o0o

In the bathroom, Cameron bent low, over sink and tried nervously to calm himself. He turned on the taps and filled his hands with cold water that he roughly splashed over his face.

"Shit!" He cursed when the water splattered onto his shirt and trousers.

'_Get a grip, Cameron!' _He told himself.

He slowly brushed away the water that trailed down his pant legs before straightening and gazing into the mirror. A look of complete blankness mauled his features. When a few seconds had passed ticking away one by one, feeling like an eternity, he smiled at his reflection.

'_Dean Winchester, get used to it, Celia is _mine_!'_ With that thought clinging to his mind and keeping his sanity grounded, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

0o0o0o

"Hey Sammy, will you be okay for a minute if I go and check on the progress being made out there?" Dean asked, motioning to the door.

In all actuality, he was desperate for the bathroom, but thought that it would do anything, _but_ make Sam feel any better, if Dean were to tell him his true purpose. After all, Sam was miserably stuck with using the bedpan and Dean was free to come and go as he pleased. Patiently, Dean waited at the door for an answer, before moving into the hall.

"Hmm, I feel kinda…" Sam scrunched up his face upon feeling his stomach twist in a nauseating motion. He groaned, and the sound he uttered was loud enough for his older brother to hear.

Dean immediately rushed to his younger brother, recognizing the familiar facial expression.

"Whoa, hang on Sammy!" Dean spoke, grabbing for the bin at the side of the bed.

"It's _Sam_." The young man on the bed moaned.

"I think I'm okay…" Sam mumbled as he pushed away the bin that was shoved in front of his face.

"Go, I'll be fine." Sam tried his best to sound _fine_ when he spoke, but Dean wasn't fooled by the whole act his brother was putting forth. However, he ignored it, allowing Sam to feel as though he'd won, to soothe the younger Winchester's desperation for independence.

"Okay then, I'll be back in minute." Dean watched his brother closely for a reply, but only got a nod. He took that as good enough and walked into the hallway.

In the hall, Dean found Cameron standing by the bedroom door. An overwhelming sense of anger boiled from inside of him when he thought of that man getting anywhere _near_ Sam, again.

'_Okay, just stay cool. Be civil with this jerk, even if it's only for Celia's sake. You _can_ handle this in a perfectly mannerly way, just think of something nice to say. Compliment his shirt, well maybe not, it looks like something from a trash bin. Okay, forget about the damn compliments, this thing doesn't deserve any. Just ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing snooping around Sammy's door, but totally tone it down, but don't be too nice or he'll think of you as a pushover. I am _so_ not a pushover! Just…speak.' _Dean thought to himself.

The older brother scrolled through possible insults that he could sugar coat so the attempts to shatter Cameron's pride would go undetected.

"Um, you going somewhere?" Dean questioned.

'_Damn! Not exactly the extraordinarily brilliant jab that I was hoping for. Ah well, it'll have to do.'_ Dean held the curse inside as he looked away from the prying eyes locked on him.

'_Say something else! Don't you _dare_ let this jerk get the upper hand this time, or _any_ time_!' Dean carried on the conversation with himself, while once again speaking to Cameron with pure vehemence and dislike in his words.

"I thought we already discussed this, Sam is _not_ up for _friendly_ conversation right now!" He added. For good measure he tossed one of his carefully perfected and classic, '_by-the-way-I-hate-your-guts',_ grins.

Cameron chuckled lightly, ignoring the look that Dean was giving him, before once again speaking.

"Actually, I was looking for Celia." Cameron brushed his hand over his nose as he spoke.

"Oh yeah? Well she's _not_ in there!" Dean walked away and pulled another uncivilized facial expression that, luckily, went unseen by Cameron.

"Dean…" Celia sighed as she watched the young man walk in to the kitchen, followed by Cameron who looked incredibly pissed.

'_Just great, now what's happened?' _She thought.

"Cameron?" Her voice lowered slightly and she tried to hide the disappointment that she felt.

"Hey! How's everything going? Is it ready yet?" Dean's eyes crossed over the two women as they continued with the preparation for Sam's voodoo ceremony.

Dean completely ignored Cameron, who was standing quietly behind him, clearly gesturing defeat in his posture.

'_Whoo! Score one for the Dean team! That jerk's got_ nothin'_ on me!' _Dean thought in raw satisfaction.

"Err, so how can I help?" Cameron asked. He moved in front of Dean and walked toward Celia, who briefly gazed into his eyes, noting his strange behaviour.

"It's all done now…" She smiled and cast a hurried glance to Dean before moving toward Evelyn.

"It sure is! We'll be ready in about five minutes!" Evelyn spoke cheerfully. She continued to flick through the old and tattered book.

Dean walked over to the tray and observed all of the freaky items placed on it with an odd sort of face. Before he made another move, his bladder reminded him of what his previous intentions had been.

"I'll be right back" He tossed over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

Cameron watched the young hunter leave the room and sat at the table to watch the women continue their final preparations. He let out a loud sigh and rubbed his face as jumbled thoughts of what he had done ran through his mind.

'_I hope he drank it.'_ Followed by, _'They had better leave us the hell alone now!'_ fluttered through his mind, but he quickly shook away the thoughts and returned to watching Celia.

Celia heard Cameron sigh and felt guilt invade her mind. Something was wrong. It _had_ been for a while and he knew it as well as she did!

Evelyn felt the tension building in the room and stood from her book, slamming the cover shut.

"Right, let's do this!" Evelyn replied.

"Dean will be back soon. Cameron, honey, could you help me with this tray? Let's get everything to Sam now!" Celia ordered.

Immediately, Cameron got to his feet and grabbed the tray in question. With a smile, he followed the two women out of the kitchen and down the hall to Sam's room.

Celia placed her hand onto the cold handle leading to where Sam was and she gently turned it. The door yelped open with a low squeal of the hinges and the room was shrouded in complete darkness. Her heart skipped a beat and she reached for the light switch. When the light flooded the room she gasped at the sight of an empty bed.

"Sammy?" She called out as she slowly walked into the room, followed closely by Evelyn.

Cameron lingered in his position outside of the bedroom and watched the women cautiously venture inside.

Celia's eyes frantically darted from side to side as she searched the small room. The darting stopped and passed over the young Winchester standing in the darkest corner of the room. A racing heart fluttered in her chest as her mind searched for answers. Why was Sam out of bed? _How_ had he managed to get up? _What_ was he doing in the corner?

"Sam, what are you doing?" Celia asked with a hint of fear and concern.

There was no answer. She gave Evelyn a quick look, before starting to approach the man in the shadows.

"Celia, NO!" She heard the cry shatter through the room, before everything went black….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter in a few days……..Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I can't apologise enough for the delay guys. To say I have been busy is an  
understatement. I hope the wait has been worth it. I would like to say major  
thanks to ALL for all the fantastic reviews! Big thanks to my beta Michelle for all her hard work!

At last, chapter 16 enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean slowly eased his aching body in the direction of Sam's room and groaned when he rubbed his forehead.

The throbbing that was building up inside his head reminded the young man of previous events that had come to pass. He let out another sigh and thought about how much more his little brother had gone through and how the younger Winchester was still suffering.

The numbing silence that filled the hallway caused Dean to stop suddenly. His eyes wandered toward the door that closed off Sam's room from the rest of the house. He paused for a few more seconds before sinking into the familiar mode of the hunter. Slowly, he pulled his gun from his back pocket and cautiously made his way to Sam's room.

Dean placed his hand on the cool wood of the barely ajar door and gave it a careful push with his fingertips. He cursed aloud when the door opened to reveal a dark and unlit room.

"Sam?" He didn't hide his concern as he called out to his brother. He drew in a deep breath and bit his lip before creeping into the darkness.

"Celia? Evelyn!" He yelled out.

He stood in the doorway, sensing the presence of someone in the shadows of the room. Soft, yet strained breathing whispered in the darkness and he repositioned himself so he was better prepared. He hovered one of his hands over the lightswitch and the other tightly grasped the handle of the weapon that he held at the ready.

In one, swift motion, he flipped the switch and a piercing glow flooded the room. Almost immediately, he recoiled in shock and dropped his gun. A few silent moments passed where there was not so much as a shudder of movement in the stillness. Dean observed the scene that was scattered before him with shallow breath.

Sam lay unconscious and cradled against Evelyn's right side, while Celia was cradled at Evelyn's left side. The older woman held both the figures tightly against her as though protecting them from the many evils of the world. Evelyn seemed unaware of Dean's presence in the room as she hummed quietly, hushing the prone bodies that lay against her.

Dean shook himself from his state of shock and slowly approached them. He placed a shaking hand against Sam's forehead and for once was thankful to feel the fever burning beneath his gentle touch.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as he brushed the hand through Sam's hair and then his attention faded to Celia.

Evelyn finally acknowledged Dean. Her worried eyes stared directly into  
his and she shook her head.

"I need your help!" She spoke with emotion and a tear ran down her cheek.

------------------------------------------

**7 minutes earlier****  
**  
Celia gasped for breath as the firm hold on her neck tightened. She struggled to fight against the grip that was working on squeezing the life from her lungs. She looked into the younger man's eyes, only seeing pure evil boiling within them.

As she turned her head, she saw the familiar and comforting face of Evelyn.

The woman, who was standing in front of the two of them, placed her lips together and blew. A nearly transparent dust flew from her palm and straight into both Sam's and Celia's unsuspecting faces.The twoof them inhaled the polluted air and choked as they fell to the ground.

------

Cameron could feel his heart beating painfully against his ribs as he watched Celia take small steps toward Sam. A drop of perspiration rolled down his face and hit against the tray that he was holding firmly against his chest.The pressure growing within him, caused him to shudder as he placed a foot  
toward the door.

The tray was flung against him as the unseen force within kept him from entering.

"What? Celia, NO!"

He once again attempted to place his foot inside the room.

"No, this is not meant to happen! You promised! No please!" He cried as he was forced back.

Before he could make another attempt, he saw Celia and Sam fall to the  
ground, followed by a loud noise and the door slammed shut in front of   
him.

----------------------------------------------

"Take your brother Dean, before… he…it wakes up." Evelyn replied. Dean gave her a sharp, shocked gaze as he lifted Sam's arm.

"What are you talking about? Sam was safe in here. What happened?" Dean  
didn't wait for an answer as he took his brother's weight and carried the  
young man to the bed.

"Dean, someone, I think Cameron, did this! You need to tie him up, we're not   
safe anymore!" Evelyn voiced her concern as she spoke. She held Celia's limp  
body closer and began to rub her back.

"You need to hurry Dean!" Dean tried to remember where he had placed the hand cuffs that he had hoped would be of no further use.

"Sorry kiddo." Dean whispered as he pressed the cuffs on, restraining  
his brother once more.

"She gonna be okay? What's wrong them?" Dean helped lift Celia as Evelyn   
slowly crawled out and stood next to him.

"I had no choice, I had a feeling something was wrong. They should be okay   
soon, Sam will, but I'm worried about Celia." Evelyn followed as Dean lifted  
Celia into his arms and placed her into a chair opposite to the bed.

"What do we need to do?" Dean brushed a lock of hair from the unconscious  
woman's face and turned to his brother.

"The Loa is controlling your brother, and for now _she_ is controlling the  
Loa. She doesn't what she's done!" Evelyn paced slightly as she assed the damage to the items in the room.

"Dean, we need to hurry to save him, the longer it possess him more damage  
it is doing to him, he is becoming her zombie and will no longer be Sam." She  
lifted a candle and began to walk around the room.

"Can't we do something to get this out of him and back to wherever it came  
from" Dean questioned knowing deep down that things were never simple when it came to supernatural beings.

"We can't do that. She conjured it, it's connected to her, meaning she's  
connected to Sam she will have control Sam's powers" Evelyn paused and   
turned away.

"Powers? You mean his vision? What aren't you telling me? You know more  
about this don't you?" Dean walked closer to gain the attention of Evelyn  
before they were both interrupted by the stirring on the bed.

"Sam?" Dean questioned as he approached his brother.

"Dean no! Be careful!" Evelyn stepped back from the bed and moved closer to where Celia was laying.

"That's right Deany, be careful!" The youngest brother's voice was horse, although he spoke firmly in a sarcastic tone.

"Where the hell is my brother?" Dean asked viciously, standing over Sam's body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading!  
You know the drill, please please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**I would like to thank each and every one of you that have reviewed my story. It really means a lot and makes my day. I have to apologize for the delay with the updates but with the new work load I'm struggling to juggle things. However, I'm aiming for an update once a week. Thank you for being patient guys! Big Thanks to my beta Michelle!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously : **"Can't we do something to get this out of him and back to wherever it came from?" Dean questioned, knowing deep down that things were never simple when it came to supernatural beings. _

_"We can't do that, she conjured it. It's connected to her ans she's connected to Sam, meaning she will have control over Sam's powers." Evelyn paused and turned away._

_"Powers? You mean his visions? What aren't you telling me? You know more about this, don't you?" Dean walked closer to gain the attention of Evelyn before they were both interrupted by the stirring on the bed._

_"Sam?" Dean questioned as he approached his brother._

_"Dean, no! Be careful!" Evelyn stepped back from the bed and closer to Celia. _

_"That's right Deany, be careful!" The youngest Winchester's voice was horse, although spoke firmly in the sarcastic tone. _

_"Where the hell is my brother?" Dean snarled as he stood over Sam's body._

**Chapter 17 **

The young man that lay on the bed sniggered at the question.

"Unfortunately, Sammy is still here. He just wont give up. I must say, he's a fighter." The evil grin that followed made Dean twitch as he tried to absorbed what exactly was playing out before him.

'_Sammy's in there,_ somewhere_.'_

"I swear, if you hurt him…" Dean's anger seethed through his words and he paused for a few seconds to regain the composure that he had lost.

"If you hurt my little brother, I swear I will kill you and send you back to wherever the hell you came from!" Dean snapped.

Sam gasped and his face showed nothing, but mock fear. The sarcastic expression painted on the youngest Winchester's face once again served to remind Dean that Sam was not the one speaking to him.

The eldest brother continued to gaze at young man and his eyes softened just a bit when he saw how truly weak Sam was. Nearly all of the colour was drained from Sam's face. His eyes were sunken in and ugly, dark circles taunted him from beneath the lower lids. Coupled with the mysterious markings that marred the younger's features, Dean could truly see every weakness that Sam had, and that scared him more than the voice snarling from within the young one's throat, that and the fact that Dean could see death's hunger creeping quickly over his baby brother. Every fibre of the oldest Winchester ached and he cursed himself for failing to protect Sam in a situation such as this.

'_Sammy, you gotta hang in there. Please, just hold on until I can figure this out.'_

"Dean…Honey I know it's hard but we have to keep it together." Evelyn spoke softly in the hopes of comforting the young man with an internal struggle painted on his face.

Dean gazed slowly around the room and yet again took in his surroundings. He brushed his fingers through his hair and a troubled sigh escaped his lips, a sigh that he was helpless to stop.

"How's she doing?" He asked, drawing closer and placing a hand upon Celia's cool skin.

Evelyn shook her head before answering. "It wasn't meant for her, Dean." The woman's voice was silent and she looked desperately up at the young hunter standing before her.

"I had no choice." The regret and fear that filled Evelyn's eyes caused chills to shiver up his spine.

The older woman looked into Dean's eyes. She wasn't afraid to show her despair. They remained locked, in that same position for what seemed like forever, but only mer moments truly passed. However, a few moments was just enough time for both of them to grasp the drifting tendrils of composure and pull it back to them.

"Lets do this." Dean replied as he forced himself into hunter mode.. Evelyn allowed herself a faint smile and nodded.

"Okay, here's what we have to do..."

--------------------------

Cameron crouched behind a bush, trying to hide his tall frame as much as possible. Thorns and prickles scraped deep into his skin and he winced at the pain they triggered. His breath came in frantic gasps as he struggled to remain quiet.

Cameron shifted and slowly moved closer to the window. He used a single leg to balance himself and push him up the rough wall, ignoring the ranches that dug into. He squinted through the bush and into the window where he searched left and right, but found only an empty room. A sigh of relief escaped into the night and he relaxed a bit as he continued to peer into the room.

"Shit!" He exclaimed when his right foot slipped.

Immediately, he looked down in an attempt to regain his footing in the soil that was slowly swallowing his foot. With a racing heart, he chuckled lightly to himself upon realizing the overreaction he was giving.

'_Get a grip!'_ He mentally scolded himself before raising his head to gaze into the room once again.

He scanned the windowpane and he stumbled back a bit when his eyes locked with a pair of dark ones that seemed to stare straight through him.

------------------------------------------

"Are sure you'll be okay?" Dean questioned with hesitation.

Dread boiled inside of him at the thought of leaving Evelyn alone with _both_ Sam and Celia, not to mention the thing inside of Sam and the fact that Celia was unconscious and wouldn't be able to help, if Evelyn needed it.

"Honey, we've gone through this. There's no other choice. You've got to go to Aurora's and do what we agreed." Evelyn shot Dean a warning glance to cut off his protest, and that made the young hunter think that she could read his mind.

The instructions that Evelyn had given him left little room for much else, but that didn't stop him from imagining what he was going to do to the woman that had done this to Sam, with or without instructions.

"Okay, I'm going. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dean remained still for a few moments before picking up his bag of supplies.

"Call if you ne…Never mind, I'm gone." He muttered upon seeing the warning from Evelyn once again. He turned away and left the room, leaving Evelyn behind and hating every second of it.

-------------------------------------------

Dean knew that the plan was dangerous, and not just to him or to Sam, but to everyone that was involved.

His head was bombarded with thoughts as he drove to his destination. He thought about Sam, about Aurora and Cameron. He gritted his teeth when he thought of Cameron. Everything that Dean had suspected or, _wanted_ to suspect about the man had ben confirmed as the situation had unfolded.

Evelyn had explained the sabotage involved in Sam's sudden turn and she'd also explained that in order for it to play out right, Aurora would have had to have inside help. That inside help had to have been Cameron, he was the only one that it _could_ be.

Dean shook away all of the thoughts and the rage. He knew he had to stay focused. He had to go to Aurora's, destroy the altar or shrine, exorcise Sam and then kill Cameron...Well, he didn't have to _kill_ Cameron, but he was sure as hell going to teach him not to mess with a Winchester.

He grasped the steering wheel and kept driving.

-----------------------------------------------

The drive seemed to take forever, but when he looked at his watch, he realized that only fifteen minutes had actually passed. He drew the car to a stop and got out to gather his supplies.

With a final survey of his surroundings, he drew a breath and started the descent to his target.

------

Dean located the shrine easy enough, but felt uneasy about the house being so empty and quiet. Not even a creak from the floorboards drew his attention.

There was nothing. His instincts told him that this whole thing was too easy, he should've _at least_ been met with some resistence, but he wasn't.

Before continuing, he scanned the walls one last time and spotted a door that he had missed. He sighed apprehensively and began to slowly make his way toward it. Before getting there, however, a thick, sticky substance squished under the soles of his shoes. A colourful curse was muttered miserably and he lifted his foot in an attempt to see what he'd stepped into.

The door in front of him slowly crept open with an audible squeal that cried out at him. The young hunter tensed and brought his weapon t the ready as he waited for whatever was going to come.

He leapt back in alarm when a body fell from the door and hit the ground in front of him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, and stood, temporarily shocked at what had happened.

A quick shock of guilt sliced through him, stemming from the thoughts that he had had only a few moments before about Cameron, who now lay at his feet. He placed a hand over his face as Celia came to mind.

This wasn't supposed to be part of the plan...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for reading and for being patient. I know this one took way to long to update, I'll try harder…..Reviews are welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay Thanks for those who have kept with this story. Thank you for all who reviewed and to my beta Michelle.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously:_

_Before continuing, he scanned the walls one last time and spotted a door that he had missed. He sighed apprehensively and began to slowly make his way toward it. Before getting there, however, a thick, sticky substance squished under the soles of his shoes. A colourful curse was muttered miserably and he lifted his foot in an attempt to see what he'd stepped into._

_The door in front of him slowly crept open with an audible squeal that cried out at him. The young hunter tensed and brought his weapon to the ready as he waited for whatever was going to come. He leapt back in alarm when a body fell from the door and hit the ground in front of him._

_"Fuck!" he exclaimed, and stood, temporarily shocked at what had happened._

_A quick shock of guilt sliced through him, stemming from the thoughts that he had had only a few moments before about Cameron, who now lay at his feet. He placed a hand over his face as Celia came to mind. This wasn't supposed to be part of the plan... _

**Chapter 18**

Dean frowned as he looked down at the body below him.

'_Yep, he's dead, that's a no brainer.'_ He thought as he analysed the wounds that were most likely the cause of death.

The large slash stretching from one end of the throat to the other was likely what had done Cameron in. Dean stepped back away from the pool of blood that was slowly creeping around him and he edged away from the body before he turned his attention back to the issue at hand.

As he approached the shrine, he saw what he needed to take as well as what he was instructed to destroy. The room darkened a little when he blew out the pyramid of candles on the table, but it didn't even faze him, he and Sam did most of their hunting in the dark because as he'd told Sam before, 'the freaks come out at night.' And boy wasn't that the truth...

He secured a rag doll firmly under his arm and shook his head, allowing a small bit of amusement to cross his face. He must've looked like such a sissy, carrying a doll around. If some other guys were to see the doll under Dean's arm, his ego and macho status would be completely shot.

'_Isn't Aurora a little _old_ to be playing with dolls?'_ Dean thought wryly.

He shook his head again and looked down at the doll.

"Crazy ass witch." He muttered.

After retrieving everything that he needed, he gripped the end of the oak table and flipped it, causing all of the contents to go clattering across the floor. A slight hint of relief washed over him and he glared at the mess that he'd created. Once satisfied that he had done his job, he walked out of the room, not looking back.

------------------------------------

"Aurora? Whatever happened to you?" Evelyn walked around Sam's bed to the right side and looked down at the young man's body on the bed in pity.

Sam licked his lips and the response that she got was, "Me! What happened to you? I thought you were strong. You even looked up to me at one point," The young man held his nose up in an attempt to show his disgust.

"But, look at you now, look how pathetic you've become, woman!" Sam finished.

Evelyn flinched at the words. She _was_ strong, she'd known what to expect, but the words still pierced through her when she heard them spoken by the young man. The piercing wasn't because _Sam_ was speaking the words, but it was because _Aurora_ was _using_ Sam to speak the words. The words were coming from a woman whom Evelyn had once thought of as a friend.

"You're not getting away with this! I won't let you hurt that poor boy or anyone else!" Evelyn's voice was stern and collected as she spoke.

Laughter erupted from the bed and it was filled with sarcasm as well as an evil that she knew _had _to be destroyed.

"You think that you're stronger than me?" The question from Sam was followed with more laughter.

"You don't know how strong I am woman, I _will _kill you! And I'm gonna enjoy every second of it."

Evelyn drew closer to the young man who was speaking.

"No, you're wrong, I know more than you think. _You _will die Aurora, that I'm sure of." Evelyn spoke sharply and took a step back before walking over toward the corner of the room.

"Really? Stupid old woman! What are you gonna do? It's too late, I control this child now, he's mine. Kill me and you kill him. Are you prepared to do that? Are you prepared to sacrifice this boy for what you think is the greater good? Do you have it in you? Can you do it?" The young man's eyes watched Evelyn's every movement and a sick smile rested calmly on his lips.

"If that's what it takes, but I don't intend to hurt that young man anymore than you already have. And do you know why, Aurora?" Evelyn asked .

"Why don't you tell me." Sam replied maliciously.

"I know that, because it seems that you've forgotten one very important factor." Evelyn gazed into Sam's dark eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Sam asked.

"You've forgotten that it's a dangerous thing to mess with a Loa, especially the one that you conjured up. This one's nasty, Aurora, very nasty, and it'll turn on you in an instant. I mean, what if someone were to set it free? Where would you be then, my old friend?" Evelyn smiled and then returned to her preparation.

"Evelyn you don't know what your doing!" There was desperation in the voice that came from Sam's lips and he struggled against the restraints that held him.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. The question is, are _you_ ready?" Evelyn walked over and placed a rag over the mouth of the young man, she pushed against the resistance as she shoved the rag in further.

"This conversation is over, Aurora." Evelyn stated.

Once again, she was met by dark eyes that stared up at her, followed by more struggling. The woman's attention was drawn to the sound of the front door closing. She watched the empty doorway to the room and waited for Dean to appear at it. When he did, she plunged right into what had to be done.

"Hurry Dean! Let's get this over with!" The old woman grabbed the doll from Dean and a feathered object, one in each hand.

"You know what to do?" She asked the oldest brother.

"Yeah, sure do." Dean responded as he stood at the other side of the bed, holding a clay jar.

He tilted the jar above his brother's struggling form and the chanting began. Dean tried his best to ignore the struggling and the muffled screams from the bed. There was a job that had to be done, and he couldn't let his concern for his brother interrupt that job.

'_Hang in there, Sammy. This will all be over soon.' _Dean thought to himself.

He poured the crimson liquid from the jar onto his little brother. A wince marred the oldest man's features when, upon contact with Sam's forehead, the liquid began to sizzle. Worry took hold and he immediately looked to Evelyn for reassurance. He didn't want to continue hurting his brother if the chanting wasn't working. Sam had been through enough already, he didn't need to go through any more pain than necessary.

Without pausing the chanting, Evelyn nodded, catching the look of worry on the young hunter's face. A few seconds later, Sam's body began to shake violently; the restraints took on _some_ of the convulsing by keeping him on the bed as his back arched and his body began to curl in on itself before plummeting back onto the mattress of the bed.

When the chanting ended, silence filled the room and the Dean and Evelyn stepped back from the bed as a red mist began to rise from Sam's body. It shifted and swirled before touching down on the ground. The rising of the mist was slow and painfully silent as all waited for the verdict.

As the final traces of the mist rose from Sam, it was engulfed by a black vapour that shot violently from the youngest brother's weakened body. The vapour absorbed the red mist and swirled to form a dark figure that stood in the far corner of the room.

"Shit!" Dean spat as he reached for his weapon.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He called with concern.

The hunter quickly walked around the bed and situated himself in the area between Sam, Evelyn and Celia and the dark shape that watched him silently from the shadows.

"Dean! Use the potion!" Evelyn replied quickly, avoiding the question and handing Dean a glass beaker of purple liquid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, I know that was not long but I had to get something up; I will try and get the rest up as soon as I can. Please pretty please review! As always thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back to finish this story hopefully with some sort of planned schedule, I know some of you have waited patiently and I am really sorry you have had to wait so long. Thanks for those who have kept with this. As always, a big Thank you for all who previously reviewed, and to my fantastic beta Michelle.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Previously:**

_Sam's body began to shake violently; the restraints supported some of the movement, his body arched as his back curled before plummeting back to the bed. _

_Silence filled the room when Evelyn stopped chanting. The two stepped back as they watched the red mist rise from Sam's body. It twirled out, rising up before approaching the ground. The movement was slow and silent. As the last of the red mist rose from Sam, it was engulfed by a black vapour that shot out violently from his weaken body and absorbed the other before forming into a dark figure in the far corner of the room. _

_"Shit!" Dean spat as he reached for his weapon._

_"Is that meant to happen?" He asked with concern, Dean walked around the bed placing himself in front of his brother and the two women. _

_"Dean! The potion!" Evelyn handed the hunter the beaker of purple liquid. _

****

****

**Chapter 19**

As if time itself had slowed down, Dean watched the beaker and all its contents slip from his finger tips and fall to the ground. The glass shattered into pieces and the crash echoed through the silent room.

The hunter instincts within him took hold immediately. He raised his shot gun in one swift movement and stood firm with his eyes locked on the target waiting for it to make the first move. The dark shadow remained motionless causing the atmosphere to become dense with anticipation.

"Dean! Don't shoot!" Evelyn's voice was filled with desperation as she repeated it again.

"Don't shoot Dean. It won't work."

"What?" His reply was sharp and he turned slightly still keeping his target in sight.

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

Before Evelyn could respond, the shadow dispersed into the darkness and disappeared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That didn't go how I imagined it and by the look on your face you feel the same?"

Dean shot Evelyn a concerned look before drawing closer to Sam.

Evelyn did not answer with her voice, in fear of losing composure, but her expression said it all. Blinking rapidly she looked down at Celia's unconscious body. She brought the young woman closer to her and sat in silence.

Dean knelt next to his baby brother and brushed his hand through Sam's hair.

"Hey Sammy, It's over." He tipped his head to the ground as he thought about the shadow that was previously before them.

With his voice almost a whisper he looked up at Sam with disappointment on his face.

"No, wait, it's nearly over Sammy, just hold on a bit longer."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pain. Sharp, throbbing pain was the first thing he felt. The centre of it coming from his stomach and flowing up through his spine right to the temples of his head. Sam wanted to cry, but that seemed too much effort. Every breath he took caused the agony to radiate further across his body.

' _Dean? Oh God! Please help me!' _He desperately pleaded in his head for the only person he knew would bring comfort to him.

He couldn't remember the last time he wanted his brother so desperately. Sam knew his thoughts went unheard and that he would have to voice them. He licked his dry lips and tried to swallow realizing that it would be a challenge to speak.

It took everything he had left in him to open his eyes only to find darkness and haze. Sam concentrated against the throbbing to make out the voices surrounding him.

'_Dean? He's here thank god.' _Sam made another attempt to open his eyes and focus them on the familiar voice.

The room was spinning and his vision was doubled, however he could just make out the outline of his brother who was standing with his back facing him.

As he strained his eyes to focus, he noticed that there was something else in the room, he couldn't see it, but he could feel it. It was something evil and it had his brother's attention.

Licking his lips once more, Sam attempted to call out Dean's name.

'_Dean?'_ Once again, his attempt was unsuccessful and only caused more pain to shoot through his body, this time taking away all of his senses as it engulfed him.

Sam sobbed as he passed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Evelyn?" Dean stood upright from his station next to Sam and walked over to the older woman.

"Evelyn?" He sighed as he received no response.

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder as he softly applied pressure. "Evelyn? Please, I need you. We've got to keep it together?"

This time, Dean forced the older woman to make eye contact with him. Dean felt a chill ripple down his spine as he saw the vacant expression on her face. She was obviously in shock and the events of the night were beginning to take their toll on her.

"Look, I know how you feel, but we have to finish this, Sam and Celia need us." The hunter emphasized his last words.

Evelyn snapped from her trance and looked him in the eyes. She saw his hunger for a resolution and the last words he spoke pierced her heart as she regained some composure. Sam and Celia needed them. Nodding her head, she looked around the room taking in the situation again.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just…all this…I…" Evelyn's voice trembled. She looked down at Celia.

Dean took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at Sam on the bed. He wanted to give Evelyn time, but knew that they were vulnerable and in danger.

"Look. We need to buy some time. At least until we can figure how to waste this thing." Dean placed his hand over hers.

"I know you can do something to protect us again? Can you do that?" Dean eyed Evelyn as he waited for a response.

"Tell me what you need? How can I help?"

Evelyn cleared her throat and looked up at Dean. "Okay, I…I can protect the house, we need the house…Maybe if you stay with…" Evelyn looked down at Celia then at Sam, her face showing concern for both of them.

"What can I get you? Tell me what you need." Dean pleaded. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew time was running out.

Evelyn shook her head in response. "No… I'm the only one who can do this, you need to stay here and protect them while I…It's complicated, but I can do it." She watched the hunter's disapproving eyes as she spoke.

"Your brother needs you and Celia needs your protection, please take care of her. I have to fix this Dean."

Dean felt uncomfortable about letting Evelyn go out alone while this thing was loose. He knew she could handle herself, but he felt safer if they stuck together.

"Okay, how long will it take?… The protection?" Dean stood and picked up his gun.

"Fifteen minutes." Evelyn started to untangle herself from Celia.

"There's not much here, but you can use this." She held out a small black pouch.

"Spread what's in there in circle around yourselves. Stay in it until I'm done." Evelyn motioned for Dean to help with Celia.

Dean gently moved Sam over to the right before he walked toward Evelyn and lifted the young woman's unconscious form over to Sam's bed. He carefully placed her next to his brother.

Evelyn was standing behind the hunter. She looked up at him and produced a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on the side of Dean's face.

"Take care of them Okay? Your brother's lucky to have you and Celia, well we both know how she feels about you." Evelyn broke eye contact as she turned away and walked out of the room leaving Dean speechless.

He was confused, yet he knew what he had heard. She was saying goodbye.

Dean shook his head hoping that he was wrong, that Evelyn had not spoken her last words to him. He barely had time to process his thoughts when he heard his brother's cry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sam? Hey bro I'm here." Dean knelt over Sam's bed. He looked over at Celia whose status had not changed.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" Dean asked while watching Sam return to consciousness. His observations turned into concern when he noticed the frown and creases on his brother's forehead.

Sam's sobs were muffed as he attempted to open his eyes, he could sense, and vaguely hear his brother's voice.

"Dean? Help me, please." Sam groaned.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat; his brother was still suffering.

"I'm here Sammy? What's wrong?" A tear slipped from Sam's eye as he moaned and looked up at his brother.

"Oh god! My stomach! Dean, I can't take…the pain!" Sam was exhausted from speaking. He rolled over to his side and curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his stomach.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for reading PLEASE review! Next chapter sometime next week. (Maybe sooner if can)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I am grateful for all your comments they really do keep me going. Man I'm already feeling the withdrawal of having no new episode this week. It's a great job there are such great stories out there to read. I can't wait for the next episodes they look amazing. Anyway enough babbling and on with the chapter….**

**As it has been a while between some of the chapters I have added a longer 'previously' section just to help re-fresh your memory, this chapter looks at Evelyn's past, however Sammy angst will follow in the next…**

**As usual a big Thanks to my beta Michelle!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

_(Catch up) Previously Chapter 18 ……._

_"Really? Stupid old woman! What are you gonna do? It's too late, I control this child now, he's mine. Kill me and you kill him. Are you prepared to do that? Are you prepared to sacrifice this boy for what you think is the greater good? Do you have it in you? Can you do it?" The young man's eyes watched Evelyn's every movement and a sick smile rested calmly on his lips._

_"If that's what it takes, but I don't intend to hurt that young man anymore than you already have. And do you know why, Aurora?" Evelyn asked . _

_"Why don't you tell me." Sam replied maliciously. _

_"I know that, because it seems that you've forgotten one very important factor." Evelyn gazed into Sam's dark eyes. _

_"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Sam asked. _

_"You've forgotten that it's a dangerous thing to mess with a Loa, especially the one that you conjured up. This one's nasty, Aurora, very nasty, and it'll turn on you in an instant. I mean, what if someone were to set it free? Where would you be then, my old friend?" Evelyn smiled and then returned to her preparation._

_"Evelyn, you don't know what your doing!" There was desperation in the voice that came from Sam's lips and he struggled against the restraints that held him._

_"You see, that's where you're wrong. I know exactly what I'm doing. The question is, are you ready?" Evelyn walked over and placed a rag over the mouth of the young man, she pushed against the resistance as she shoved the rag in further. _

_"This conversation is over, Aurora." Evelyn stated. _

_----------- _

_Chapter 19 ….._

_As if time itself had slowed down, Dean watched the beaker and all its contents slip from his finger tips and fall to the ground. The glass shattered into pieces and the crash echoed through the silent room. _

_"Dean! Don't shoot!" Evelyn's voice was filled with desperation as she repeated it again. _

_"Don't shoot Dean. It won't work." _

_"What?" His reply was sharp and he turned slightly still keeping his target in sight. _

_"What the hell are we gonna do?" _

_Before Evelyn could respond, the shadow dispersed into the darkness and disappeared._

_---------- _

_Evelyn cleared her throat and looked up at Dean._

_"Okay, I…I can protect the house, we need the house…Maybe if you stay with…" Evelyn looked down at Celia then at Sam, her face showing concern for both of them._

_"What can I get you? Tell me what you need." Dean pleaded. _

_He didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew time was running out. Evelyn shook her head in response. _

_"No… I'm the only one who can do this, you need to stay here and protect them while I…It's complicated, but I can do it." She watched the hunter's disapproving eyes as she spoke._

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

**Chapter 20**

Sam could hear his brother's voice. He could feel the sturdy, yet gentle grip on his shoulder as he curled in on himself in an attempt to gain some control over the pain.

He tried to focus, tried to think about something else other than the agony, however it was no use. He couldn't shake the feeling that gripped him.

Sam wanted to cry out. He wanted to scream, but then realized that it would be impossible because he was sobbing violently. He felt the pillow grow moist with his tears as he trembled and rocked his body.

He also felt a strong embrace around him. He tensed before understanding that it was Dean. He couldn't make any sense of what was being said, but he received some comfort in knowing that his brother was there.

Although Sam had his eyes firmly closed, he knew that Dean had him, he was safe.

Safe in his brother's arms.

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Evelyn's hands trembled as she arranged the few items that she had found in her bag.

'_This isn't enough!'_ She thought as she looked around the bedroom, knowing she would have to search the house for some other ingredients.

Her stomach sank as she thought about what she would be forced to do.

She hadn't lied to Dean. She _could_ protect them and the house, but it would be at a high cost.

Evelyn looked at the ground and bit her lower lip. This was something that she swore never to do again. She swore that she would never return to these ways, knowing the consequences all to well. After all, she had seen what happened to her former friend and she knew that with a Loa, there was always a sacrifice.

…_**.. 20 years ago….**_

_The two women rushed into the room, shutting the door behind them as they playfully chuckled and placed their belongings on the ground._

_"Do you think she saw us?" One of the out of breath women spoke softly._

_"No, I don't think so." _

_"What is it that you told her? That Rose had better keep her mouth shut!" The shorter of the two spat while spilling all of the contents of her bag across the table. _

_Both women rush through this process and twenty minutes later the preparations were complete. Each woman worked out her individual duties and they worked carefully around each other._

_Aurora looked over at Evelyn and smiled. _

_They stood side by side in front of the small wooden table. _

_"Now, you're sure that we have everything?" Evelyn's dark eyes were serious as she questioned the woman that stood next to her._

_"Yes, I'm sure" Aurora nodded and then with a grin, added, "mother." _

_"I'm not your mother Aurora, but I am older n' bigger than you are! As a matter of fact, I'm wiser too." She added as she playfully nudged her friend._

_Aurora rolled her eyes and she nudged the taller woman back. She quickly looked around the room and drew in a deep breath._

_"You ready Eve?" She asked with keen eyes._

_Slowly, she positioned the knife over her palm. Evelyn replied with a curt nod, picked up her own blade, positioned it, and held her hand over the bowl._

_"As ready as I'll ever be. You do know that there's no turning back once we start this, right?" Her face was serious again as she questioned she shorter woman._

_"Now I mean it Aurora, you know what where doing here, this stuff, it's not…." Before she could finish she felt a soft hand over her lips. _

_The woman before her looked up at her and gave her a cocky sigh._

_"I've heard this all before Eve, don't you go all soft on me. Now, are we gonna do this or what?"_

_Evelyn let out little giggle as she realized how repetitive she had become._

_"Okay, okay." The atmosphere became tense as silence once again filled the room._

_Each woman drew their blades swiftly across their palms, hiding grimaces as the skin was broken._

_The blood from the fresh cuts dripped into the bowl, staining the other ingredients with crimson. Sounds of a hand made shaker and chanting began. It penetrated through the dark room. _

_Both women wavered as they watched the candles blow out one by one. As the last one blew out, they stopped and drew closer to each other. The room remained silent for over a minute before they both gripped tightly to one another. _

_Their attention turned toward the new presence in the far corner. The air was thick and the light was sparse, however both knew it was there._

_"It worked!" Aurora whispered, her voice filled with excitement and fear._

_Evelyn replied with a gasp. "We did it! The Loa, it's here!" _

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Sorry to leave it there. There will be more in the next chapter and back with the Sammy angst.**

**Next chapter will be next week if not sooner…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for your much needed comments. I need them as they feed me and keep me going… I've had such a busy week, it's late but I just had to get this chapter done. As it's another week of no new episode, I have to get my SN fix with the fanfics. OK enough babbling. Enjoy! Big thanks to Michelle my beta!**

**xxxXXXXxxx**

_**Previously**:_

…_**.. 20 years ago….**_

_The two women rushed into the room, shutting the door behind them as they playfully chuckled and placed their belongings on the ground._

_"Do you think she saw us?" One of the out of breath women spoke softly._

_"No, I don't think so."_

_"What is it that you told her? That Rose had better keep her mouth shut!" The shorter of the two spat while spilling all of the contents of her bag across the table….. _

_-------------------------------- _

_Both women wavered as they watched the candles blow out one by one. As the last one blew out, they stopped and drew closer to each other. The room remained silent for over a minute before they both gripped tightly to one another. Their attention turned toward the new presence in the far corner. The air was thick and the light was sparse, however both knew it was there._

_"It worked!" Aurora whispered, her voice filled with excitement and fear._

_Evelyn replied with a gasp. "We did it! The Loa, it's here!" _

**Chapter 21 **

Dean wrung the small towel firmly, squeezing the excess liquid away before placing it onto his brother's forehead. He brushed away the bangs that clung to Sam's face.

"Sammy, your fever is really up there." Dean whispered sharply.

He watched his brother twitch at the touch of the cold towel. He knew that Sam was awake. Although the youngest's eyes were closed, Dean could sense that Sam could feel his presence. With that in mind, he continued to speak, muttering soft nothingness into Sam's ear in a vain attempt to provide some comfort from the nightmarish ordeal that Sam was going through.

The speaking was done just as much for himself as it was for his brother. He knew that he had to remain strong. He couldn't let Sam see him struggling for control over his emotions. He was the oldest. He was the one with the most control, the most bravery. He was the one that was supposed to console the youngest one's troubles and worries.

Dean knew that he was strong, but the lack of sleep caused the adrenaline levels in his bloodstream to plummet down until they hardly existed at all, which made it all the more difficult to stay focussed and keep strong. His ears were sharp, able to pick up even the smallest noise, but the last ten minutes had consisted of nothing, but his own movements and sounds.

Evelyn had been gone for more than an hour and Dean knew that something wasn't quite right with her. He'd known it even before she had left, she'd been planning something that she didn't want him involved in. That single, gnawing bit of understanding, the understanding that something was definitely up was enough for Dean to lose patience with himself for letting her go alone in the first place, especially with that thing still lurking around out there.

Despite the mental lashing he was giving himself for letting Evelyn go alone, another, slightly more prominent voice of reason and rationalization chimed through telling him that Evelyn seemed to know what she was doing. It was very likely that she'd be fine, she could take care of herself, but at the moment, Sam was unable to. Sam was still sick. The fever within the younger brother was consuming him and clouding his consciousness. Sam was suffering, while that thing was still out there. He hoped against hope that whatever Evelyn was up to, it involved the permanent punishment of the creature that did this to his brother.

He listened to the silence and realized just how much he missed Sam's nagging voice yapping at him and rattling off some research containing terms that Dean had no idea about and was forced to ask Sam for a translation into 'Dean English' so he could grab whatever weapons and supplies needed and kick some serious bad guy ass. Hell, Dean even missed the 'lost puppy' look in Sam's eyes as he placed every ounce of trust he had on his big brother. Sam trusted him, trusted him with his life, a life that Dean wasn't too keen on letting slip away, not when there was something he could do about it.

'_We'll get through this, Sam. _I'll_ find a way to get you out of this mess.' _Dean thought to himself and then his face blanked with a hint of ghosting amusement.

Damn it! He'd just gone all chick flicky on himself. It's a good thing Sam wasn't coherent enough to rib him about it or he would _never_ live it down.

--------------------------------

Sam felt like his body was burning from the inside out. The ripples of pain and heat, followed by the fear and longing for an end caused a scream to boil just beneath the surface and lodge itself in the core of his very soul.

A sensation of cold tingling, coming from an unknown source helped him to draw attention away from the nightmare he was caught up in, but there was still discomfort. Something inside of him was stirring and he could feel it slowly consuming him one painful piece by one painful piece.

'_C'mon, just focus. Try to move, concentrate on moving, forget about everything else and just focus.'_ Sam urged himself through his painful mind.

"Sam...fever...up there." Dean's distant words slid through his thoughts.

'_Oh, I must have a fever, I've had fevers before. That would explain why it's so damn difficult to focus. Wait though, this time seems different, somehow...'_ Sam thought to himself as his brother's words registered on his scale of understanding.

Different or not, it was okay. Dean would take care of him, he always had, why should this time be any different? Sam felt his head being moved, but it gained no reaction of fear within him because he knew it was just Dean. The pain throbbing through him made it hard to understand the words that Dean was speaking, but he gave in and allowed his body to be guided by the careful hands of his brother. He trusted Dean. He trusted Dean with his life.

A rush of cool liquid passed over his lips and only then did he realize what was happening. He opened his mouth to sip greedily at the water that would calm the fiery inferno that was his body, but the liquid was pulled away before the fire was put out. It was torture! He groaned a bit, wanting the liquid back to calm the flames and then he felt a hand on his shoulder and a comforting presence looming above him. Dean. It was definitely Dean.

"Okay, I'm gonna give the water back, but you have to drink it slowly, Sammy." Dean's voice was firm and soothing all at the same time and Sam could hear the worry in the words.

The water was returned and Sam did as he was told, drinking it slowly until he could drink no more. The lingering moisture on his lips was brushed away and Sam remembered that he had to breathe. He choked down the puddle of water still in his mouth as a result of his greed for the liquid and drew a deep breath, feeling his stomach flip a bit, he willed the water to remain in place.

Despite his best efforts, the water simply refused to cooperate. Sam tried to choke back the burning in his throat, but knew he no longer had control. He moaned incoherently and Dean responded immediately, knowing what was about to happen. He gently turned Sam onto his side and waited for what was to come.

Sam felt the familiar taste of copper metal invading his mouth, followed quickly by convulsing pain that caused him to stiffen. He coughed, trying to rid himself of the awful taste and horrible pain and heard Dean's near-panicked voice ring in his ears as the red fluid from before flowed freely past his dry lips.

"Oh shit! Sammy!"

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

Evelyn looked down at her trembling hands. She fought to keep them still, while grasping firmly on the handle of the blade that she slid over her palm. Her breath came in heavy gasps and her anxiety grew with every breath.

The creases on her forehead multiplied and a small sob escaped her lips as she recalled a memory that she had never forgiven and it had never been forgotten, no matter how much she tried to push it away it always found a way to return and haunt her like a ghost.

_**20 years ago**_

_2 days after the conjuring._

_The air was thick with panic and regret and quilted with an intense silence that was finally broken by the older of the two women._

_"Aurora we need to fix this and we have to do it soon!" Evelyn replied._

_Aurora became unnerved by the tone of the other woman's. It was filled with fear, remorse and guilt. _

_Everything had been planned. The conjuring, the spell, the equipment, everything, right down to the very last detail. The two women had worked well together, each bringing skills of varying levels to the table. The pieces of their plan had taken shape. Everything was supposed to have been planned! Still they left out one very important detail, the 'what if.'_

_What if things went wrong? Neither woman had thought of that. They hadn't expected that factor to be needed. In a perfect world, the world the envisioned, nothing went wrong, everything went perfect. Yet their world was not the real world and in the real world, bad things often happened and this was one of those times...Things had gone wrong. Things had gone very wrong. The Loa was out of control, neither woman could control it and it wanted to hurt them, it wanted to rid itself of them once and for all. It had already tried twice, one for each woman and they had the scars to show for it, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Now the women wanted out, this wasn't part of the plan. They wanted out now._

_The 'what if' was a small, yet crucially fundamental piece to making the final picture and the lack of experience of both women had come back for them._

_"There is a way." Aurora dropped her head to gaze at the ground. She didn't want to face her friend, didn't want to make eye contact because what she was about to say went against all that her friend believed in._

_Evelyn moved closer, frowning. She had heard what Aurora had said, but wanted her to say it again._

_"What was that Aurora?" _

_"I said there is a way we can get rid of it, without us getting hurt anymore, but we need a sacrifice." Her voice picked up in tempo a bit and she finally dared to make eye contact with Evelyn. However, the sight of the other woman's face, tense and concerned caused her to drop her head once more. She knew that Evelyn knew what she was talking about, the flicker of familiarity in her friend's dark eyes told her that much._

_"A sacrifice." Aurora repeated._

_Evelyn quickly shook her head in disapproval. "No, No!" She started to pace. "I can't believe your even suggesting that! Do you know what that means?!?" Her strides became quicker and more anxious."Someone will have to die, Aurora!" Evelyn nearly shouted._

_"Yes, I know. We have to decide on someone." Aurora choked out. Evelyn stared at her in disbelief, she couldn't believe that her 'friend' was even suggesting such a notion! It went beyond a simple realization. It was directly in the centre of the realm of the cruel._

_"Aurora, we got into this mess ourselves and we have to fix it. What you're suggesting, it's..it's inhumane! We can't do that! We can't make someone else pay for our stupid mistakes! No, it has to be one of us." Evelyn's eyes brimmed with tears as she stared coldly at Aurora in disapproval._

_"Evelyn, I don't want to die! The sacrifice isn't specific, it just has to be a human, why can't it be someone else?" Aurora snapped._

_Evelyn turned away from Aurora, wanting to lash out at Aurora for once again suggesting such a cruel act, but she knew the rules. The sacrifice wasn't specific, it could be some stranger on the street and the Loa wouldn't care, not as long as it got what it wanted. It was also true that neither woman wanted to die, but what Aurora was suggesting went against everything Evelyn believed. She couldn't bare the thought of taking another human's life to spare her own, it just wasn't right. No, one of them had to pay for them._

_"Evelyn, I am not going to die!" Aurora's words were shouted._

_From the moment Aurora mentioned taking the life of another to save their own, the two women were no longer a team. They were unable to see eye to eye and that moment was what ended their friendship forever._

_------------_

_Later that same day, Aurora watched her younger cousin through piercing eyes, her mind working wildly in an attempt to save her own life._

_Rose was small in frame and height. She had long, curly hair that bounced with every movement, the chocolate colour matching her eyes. Her cousin was happy, ready to face whatever was thrown at her, living the perfect life, having everything that one could ever ask for. To Aurora, Rose's faults and imperfections went unseen in their family. Rose got pregnant, had a baby, it was considered a gift! Rose turned her back on the arts (a family tradition) and it went unchallenged by the family, they supported her in it, reasoning that it was her choice and she could do as she wished. The jealously toward Rose had been eating Aurora alive and she had finally crossed the line stretching between Love and Hate for her cousin. _

_Rose held a small bundle tightly against her and rocked back and forth, humming to the little life-force that giggled back to her. The sight bothered Aurora straight through to the bone. Everything about Rose bothered her. _

_"She doesn't deserve anything she's got." Aurora muttered as she turned away and walked back toward the room that held the entity. _

_That was it, she'd made up her mind. She wasn't going to die, she refused to. The sacrifice had been decided upon and that sacrifice would be Rose..._

**xxxxXXXxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please feed me with reviews!**

**Update will be next week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for those who reviewed, it feeds my soul. **

**A little late, sorry, hope you enjoy! **

**Big Thanks to my beta Michelle for working on this through her exam period!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously:**_

_20 years ago_

_Later that same day, Aurora watched her younger cousin through piercing eyes, her mind working wildly in an attempt to save her own life. Rose was small in frame and height. She had long, curly hair that bounced with every movement, the chocolate colour matching her eyes. _

_Her cousin was happy, ready to face whatever was thrown at her, living the perfect life, having everything that one could ever ask for. To Aurora, Rose's faults and imperfections went unseen in their family._

_Rose got pregnant, had a baby, it was considered a gift! Rose turned her back on the arts (a family tradition) and it went unchallenged by the family, they supported her in it, reasoning that it was her choice and she could do as she wished._

_The jealously toward Rose had been eating Aurora alive and she had finally crossed the line stretching between Love and Hate for her cousin. _

_Rose held a small bundle tightly against her and rocked back and forth, humming to the little life-force that giggled back to her. The sight bothered Aurora straight through to the bone. Everything about Rose bothered her. _

_"She doesn't deserve anything she's got." Aurora muttered as she turned away and walked back toward the room that held the entity. _

_That was it, she'd made up her mind. She wasn't going to die, she refused to. The sacrifice had been decided upon and that sacrifice would be Rose... _

**Chapter 22**

Evelyn didn't feel the vile slip from her grip, not even the shattering of the shards that projected from the object woke her from the trance, she felt lost in thought, in pain and emotion. The thunder that roared through the sky, followed by the blinding light that crackled fiercely caused the older woman to jump. The storm that had engulfed the sky was intense and had come on quickly with a force that threatened to flatten anything in its way.

Evelyn trembled and forced her eyes shut, slowly sinking to her knees. She wanted it to be over, she just needed everything to go away. The atmosphere was intense and her mind was filled with thoughts that she had once managed to put aside, but that control had slipped away from her and she knew she would once again have to re-live the horror that she had buried long ago with the woman she once knew…..Rose.

_20 years ago…. _

_Evelyn sighed as she thought about the argument she had with Aurora. Things were tense and a silent change had taken place between them that Evelyn felt would change their friendship forever. Shaking away the thoughts that were flying through her mind, Evelyn continued toward the room that had started the whole ordeal._

_She knew that they were both scared and both were not thinking clearly at the time. Everything still seemed bleak for them but at least now she had time to process what they had done and the few choices they had. Evelyn had mentally decided that she could talk to her friend and discuss what they needed to do sensibly, without involving anyone else's suffering. _

_It was only when she approached the door to the room where they had conjured up the Loa that she felt the chill. It was the same chill that crawled up her spine upon the Loa's arrival. There was light seeping through the cracks lining the door frame. She knew that someone was in there._

_She figured that it had to have been Aurora and so she slowly crept toward the room. There was a deafening silence that hung heavy in the air, however, it only lasted for a few moments before a horrifying scream erupted from the closed door in front of her. She froze before opening it to reveal a sight that brought her to her knees. _

_What she saw chilled her to the bone. She could sense the evil power building up and surrounding her. Evelyn had walked in just in time to watch Rose's lifeless body float in mid air._

_The young woman's back was arched while her head and arms hung limp. As Evelyn watched the dark form in shadows move, it become clear what had happened and who was responsible for it._

_Another figure stood watching in the darkness as well. Tears spilled from Evelyn's eyes and she could hear gasps and desperate pleas that escaped the form that was now distorted by her sorrow. Evelyn turned her head away from Rose's floating body. She knew it was too late for the other woman and she was almost glad that it was nearly over for her. The pain Rose had to have been feeling must have been excruciating._

_Not surprisingly, the Loa was enjoying every moment of the crisis, it had what it wanted, what it needed and now it was just having some fun at the expense of others. The Loa twisted the body in mid air and watched the lifeless woman, taking joy in the pain it had caused the helpless woman._

_Evelyn remained where she'd fallen on her knees on the floor, too weak and too afraid to move. She brought her hands to cover her face and sobbed into them. She tried as hard as she could to drown out the gurgled pleas and screams that slowly began to fade as the evil consumed Rose's body._

_Present..._

About ten minutes later, Evelyn felt that she had finally gained enough composure to open her eyes. The sobs she had been releasing had been so harsh that they left her body weak and trembling. The memory of Rose just floating there, helpless to the control of the Loa still haunted her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to re-bury it this time, it had already taken control of her and she knew that to get this all to stop, another sacrifice would have to be made.

She had to tell Celia the truth about her mother. Evelyn shuddered as another jolt of lightening struck and she grabbed the nearest chair to pull herself up to the table. She picked up a nearby pen and held it so tightly that it shook with the sheer force of the grasp. She pulled a tablet of paper close to her, choked back a sob and began to write.

--------------------------------------

Dean flinched from his thoughts when a loud crash of thunder sliced through the silence. His eyes drifted to his little brother who had once again passed out from the pain. He ran his hands nervously across his face and tried his best to keep calm.

"D..D…Dean?" It was a whisper, forced and so silent that he wasn't sure if he'd just imagined it or if it was real.

"Evelyn?...I …Dea.." Dean was sure that he'd heard something this time.

He attempted to move to Celia's side, but stopped when he remembered the soft grip of his brother wrapped gently around his hand. He sat back down, not willing to lose the connection that he had with Sam.

"Celia, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Dean's voice fluctuated in tone and hovered somewhere between relief and fear, his emotions finally taking a toll on him.

"God, Celia, I thought you weren't going to wake up. I was worried." Dean murmured to her.

Celia turned her head from side to side, her faced scrunched as she fought the nightmare that had woke her up.

"Celia? Are you with me?" Dean reached over to her, still keeping his grasp on Sam's hand and he stroked the side of her face, gently, trying to coax her to consciousness.

"wha, what… h..happened?" Celia struggled, taking in a rushed breath.

"Oh It's a long story. Long stories take time to tell and right now, we don't have that time." Dean spoke softly.

The oldest Winchester watched Celia turn her head to face Sam.

"Sam's still sick. He seems even worse and I don't…"Again Dean felt his emotions threatening him and he took a deep breath to settle them.

"I don't know how to help him. Evelyn's gone. She hasn't come back, and it's been nearly three hours, and…" He watched Celia's eyes move around the room as she scanned her surroundings.

"I've gotta find her, Celia! I have to help Sam!" His last phrase was spoken with a fierce passion that expressed the seriousness of the issue.

Celia shook her head, causing Dean to pull a frustrated expression. He watched her lick her lips and draw a breath.

"Evelyn…some…thing…wro..wrong!" Celia shouted.

Dean looked down at Sam who was still curled into the fetal position, with his hand holding Dean's.

"It will be okay Sammy. Celia, listen I need you to stay here with Sam. Do you think you can do that?" He didn't wait for a reply, not wanting to hear any answer other than yes.

He blew out a long breath and slid his hand out of Sam's grip, instantly causing his younger brother to groan.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm coming back. You stay with Celia for a bit okay?" Dean placed Sam's hot, clammy hand into Celia's and squeezed their palms together tightly.

"I'm going to find Evelyn." He stood up quickly, not wanting to have a change of heart.

It was difficult to leave them alone, knowing their only protection would be that offered by Evelyn. Dean looked back one last time and left the room.

"I have to make this quick." He told himself.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for reading. Please feed me with your reviews! **

**Until next time (sometime next week)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(For those who celebrate) Hope you have all had a great Christmas! Reviews have been great guys! Wrapping this story up so not many chapters to go now….**

**Thanks to my wonderful and encouraging Beta, Michelle! Thanks to everyone for being patient with me, anyway so here the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxx**

_**Previously**_

_Celia shook her head, causing Dean to pull a frustrated expression. He watched her lick her lips and draw a breath. _

_"Evelyn…some…thing…wro..wrong!" Celia shouted. _

_Dean looked down at Sam who was still curled into the fetal position, with his hand holding Dean's. _

_"It will be okay Sammy. Celia, listen I need you to stay here with Sam. Do you think you can do that?" He didn't wait for a reply, not wanting to hear any answer other than yes._

_He blew out a long breath and slid his hand out of Sam's grip, instantly causing his younger brother to groan._

_"It's okay Sammy, I'm coming back. You stay with Celia for a bit okay?" Dean placed Sam's hot, clammy hand into Celia's and squeezed their palms together tightly. _

_"I'm going to find Evelyn." He stood up quickly, not wanting to have a change of heart. _

_It was difficult to leave them alone, knowing their only protection would be that offered by Evelyn. Dean looked back one last time and left the room. _

_"I have to make this quick." He told himself..._

**Chapter 23**

The young hunter clasped his hand gun firmly as he scanned the surrounding area. Upon reaching the stairway, he drew the weapon closer and began the ascent to the top floor. His senses were sharp and picked up every creek that echoed though the silent house.

Outside however, was another story. The storm that had been brewing had arrived, it made its presence known by attacking the house with everything it had, but the house stood firm, only responding by vibrating with groans and ripples that spread throughout its foundations.

----------

Evelyn held her breath and braced herself where she stood.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and picked up the letters, placing them both in her pocket.

She walked toward the table, her eyes focussing on the blade that she held in her hand. Evelyn was weak, her body trembled and she struggled to stay up right, grabbing the table edges for support. She slid her hand into her pockets and pulled out the two pieces of paper, placing them both on top of the wooden surface.

Another tear escaped and ran down her cheek, but she promptly wiped it away and grasped the knife firmly in her hand.

"Evelyn!" The voice that came was strong and it filled the room.

Evelyn quivered, letting out a gasp. She stood, frozen, blade at the ready, staring at the young man before her.

"Evelyn? What are doing?" Dean lowered his weapon and slowly walked toward her, afraid to make any sudden movements.

He was not threatened by Evelyn, but he was worried about the position of the blade and the drawn expression on the older woman's face. He could see Evelyn's distress and felt her despair. She was motionless and continued to stare at Dean. She couldn't move, not even when Dean moved to stand next to her. She felt the pull on her arm, followed by a firm hold that loosened her grip on the blade.

The sound of the blade falling to ground broke her from the trance but not from the pain. She felt the tears seeping from her eyes and her sobs were muffled as she sagged against the hunter's chest, his embrace bringing only temporary relief from the terrible reality that they were yet to face.

"I'm sorry." She replied.

"Shh… I know. We have to end this." Dean spoke softly with the most encouraging voice he could muster.

"The things I have done Dean…"

"We'll deal with that later." Dean was confused. He had no idea what she was talking about, but knew whatever it was was affecting her greatly.

After a few more seconds, Evelyn pulled away from the offered comfort and looked up at the hunter, her face scrunched, her expression bemused.

"What are you doing here?... Where are Sam and Celia?.."

"They're fine, but they both need your help." Dean pleaded as he observed the older woman's face.

Her emotions and thoughts were conveyed in her eyes and the deep lines creasing her forehead.

"They need _our_ help!" Dean stressed.

"Come on, we'd better get back to them. Let's finish this once and for all, Evelyn!"

With that the hunter started collecting the items on the table and placing them into a laundry basket he found on the floor.

"What do we need?" Dean continued to collect what he could.

Evelyn watched him while she registered what she had been asked. She watched as the two letters on the table were picked up.

"No…" Evelyn reached out as the letters were both placed into the basket.

"No, I have to do this, Dean. No one else should get hurt!" Evelyn's last words were whispered, but Dean had heard them clear enough.

"Evelyn, I don't know what it is that you have to do, but I don't like the way you're saying it. It just sounds like your going to do something….something rash."

"There's no other way." Evelyn's reply was lacking spirit.

"_No_, Evelyn!" Dean stopped what he was doing and gripped the woman's shoulders.

"There _is _another way. I know things look bad, but there has to be. I'm not going to lose Sam or Celia and I know you don't want anything to happen to them either." He made sure he kept eye contact with her as he spoke.

"Evelyn, I trust you. I know Celia trusts you, even Sammy has faith in you! Please! We have to find a way, and soon!" Dean watched and waited for a response. He was desperate and wanted to keep Evelyn going knowing that she was close to breaking down completely.

She nodded as a tear spilled from her eye and returned Dean's plea with a firm grip on his hand.

"Okay." Her voice was shaky but did not go unheard. It was enough for Dean. He rubbed her shoulder and picked up the basket.

"Okay, let's get what we need while we figure out what to do next."

---------

"Sammy. Hush, it's okay. Dean's coming soon." Celia wanted to comfort the young man, but she didn't know how.

"Please Sam, hang in there, okay?" She grasped his hand, trying to keep herself from crying. It was obvious that man before her was in agony.

Celia rubbed his back in circular motions and hummed softy. The humming was something that she did when she was stressed, frightened and needed comfort and right now, it was the only thing she had enough strength to offer the young man before her.

He cried out as another wave of pain gripped his body, causing him to curl in on himself even more.

"Dean?" Sam whispered softly.

Celia continued to hum and console the younger hunter. She stiffened when she heard foot steps drawing closer.

'_Please, let that be Dean.'_ She thought as she drew Sam closer and gazed toward the door.

----------

Dean saw the relief in Celia's eyes when he walked into the room, followed closely by Evelyn, who immediately went over to the bed to stand by Celia's side. She drew the other woman into an embrace. Dean went to his younger brother and placed his hand over Sam's warm palm.

"Hey Sammy, it's okay, I'm here now." Sam responded with a tear that made its way to the pillow.

-----

Evelyn studied the two men on the bed, one laying, while the other sat next to him and offered what comfort he could provide. Celia sat on the other side of Sam and Evelyn stood next to her. The older woman moved around to the other side of the bed and reached past Dean to check on Sam who groaned with every touch made to his body that radiated of heat.

"Dean..." Evelyn motioned for Dean to move away from the two and follow her toward the door and a little more privacy.

"You're not going to like this Dean, but I think there is a way to help Sam and get rid of the Loa." Evelyn seemed to have regained some control as she spoke. She knew that Sam was running out of time and he needed help as quickly as possible.

"Okay, why don't you tell me what the 'not liking' bit is, because so far this sounds damn good to me." Dean glanced over at Sam before looking Evelyn in the eye, awaiting her response.

She shook her head. "It's not the fact that we're getting rid of the Loa, but it's how we have to do it that you're not going to like." She paused and moved further away bringing him closer to her as she spoke.

"What I'm about to suggest will heal Sam's body, it will weaken the Loa, allowing us to perform the exorcism."

Dean looked at her with a confused expression. "Exorcism? Who are we going to exorcise?"

"That's the bad part Dean. We get the Loa to possess Sam before we can help him any further." Evelyn spoke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, I hope you're still following and enjoying the story.**

**Thanks for reading! You know the drill, please review!**

**Oh, and have a great New Year!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Urg, damn Alerts! Can't express how much those reviews help and keep me motivated!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you've had an enjoyable festive season. Happy New year to all! Big thanks to my Beta, Michelle!**

**I thought I'd start with a little catch up from previous chapters, just to help you wind back to a certain character on mine….**

**xxxxxxxxx**

_**Previous chapters**_

_He leapt back in alarm when a body fell from the door and hit the ground in front of him._

_"Fuck!" he exclaimed, and stood, temporarily shocked at what had happened. A quick shock of guilt sliced through him, stemming from the thoughts that he had had only a few moments before, about Cameron, who now lay at his feet._

_He placed a hand over his face as Celia came to mind. This wasn't supposed to be part of the plan... _

_**Chapter 18** _

_Dean frowned as he looked down at the body below him. _

'_Yep, he's dead.' He thought as he analysed the wounds that were the probable cause of Cameron's death. The large slash spanning from one end of his throat to the other looked to be the main cause. _

_**Chapter 23** _

_"Dean..." Evelyn motioned for Dean to move away from the two and follow her toward the door and a little more privacy. _

_"You're not going to like this Dean, but I think there is a way to help Sam and get rid of the Loa." Evelyn seemed to have regained some control as she spoke._

_She knew that Sam was running out of time and he needed help as quickly as possible._

_"Okay, why don't you tell me what the 'not liking' bit is, because so far this sounds damn good to me." Dean glanced over at Sam before looking Evelyn in the eye, awaiting her response._

_She shook her head. "It's not the fact that we're getting rid of the Loa, but it's how we have to do it that you're not going to like." She paused and moved further away bringing him closer to her as she spoke. _

_"What I'm about to suggest will heal Sam's body, it will weaken the Loa, allowing us to perform the exorcism." _

_Dean looked at her with a confused expression. "Exorcism? Who are we going to exorcise?"_

_"That's the bad part Dean. We have to get the Loa to possess Sam before we can help him any further." Evelyn spoke._

**Chapter 24**

Evelyn applauded the hunter for remaining calm, she hadn't been sure exactly _how _he would react, but was relieved that the colourful words the young man spat out, followed by the pacing and more colourful language were all that occurred.

She stood and watched the hunter, knowing that most of the venting was not directed at her, but at the thought of endangering his younger brother instead.

"What? You've got to be kidding Evelyn...No!" Dean looked over to the bed were his brother lay.

"There has to be another way!" Dean snapped. He shook his head and pulled his hand through his hair before looking over to the bed again.

"This is just plain _crazy_! We get the Loa out, and now we get it to possess his body again! Sam's been through enough!" Dean lowered his voice when he heard Celia's faint sigh.

Evelyn saw the concerned look coming from the young woman on the bed. The older woman sighed and brought Dean's ranting to a stop, placing her hands on his shoulders to shush him.

"Look, I know that to you this sounds crazy, and in all fairness, it probably is" She sighed again.

"I won't lie to you Dean. I can't guarantee that everything will go smoothly, but… we really have no other options and we definitely don't have the time to find one." She took a deep breath in and continued.

"Oh Dean, I'm not happy about putting Sam in danger, but I'm afraid that he already is and this is all that I can think of to help him. I will do everything possible to protect him Dean, with your help I know we can do this." She searched his eyes for hope, waiting for Dean to agree and comply.

The hunter rubbed his hand across his face and exhaled as he spoke. "Yeah…Okay, you're right. I just…I can't let any thing bad happen to him…"

They were both interrupted by a soft voice that slowly grew closer to them. The gentle, muffled words were not clear as Celia edged closer to where they stood. Dean went to grab the woman's arm to offer aid as she walked. Celia accepted the grasp and grasped onto Dean. Her head was down and she fought with her breathing, desperately trying to get a clear sentence out. Once she reached the wall, she leaned her weight against it and looked up. Celia switched glances between Evelyn and Dean until she had enough energy to speak clearly.

"Where…where's Cameron?" She questioned.

Celia's face was drawn as she continued to watch the other two, patiently waiting for a response. Her confused expression grew as Evelyn dipped her chin as though afraid to speak. Celia looked over to Dean who broke eye contact, seeming likewise afraid. Apparently both were unprepared for the question because a silent expression of shock dashed across their faces. Celia wondered if she had spoken clearly enough, however it was clear that she had according to the reactions she received.

Evelyn was the first to raise her eyes and speak. "Honey, why don't you go sit down? You look like your about to collapse." She brought her arm around Celia's petite frame and held her in an embrace.

"No, wait, what's wrong? Where's Cameron?" Her concern was expressed as she asked the question again.

Evelyn looked at Dean, whose hands were elevated and once again in his hair.

"Oh man…" Dean sighed as he turned away.

"Damn it!" He muttered, attempting to think of the best way to reveal the news of Cameron's demise.

Celia grew more distressed by the silence. She let out a moan while she attempted to voice her concern.

"P...Please… tell me. What's going on?" Dean watched as Evelyn continued to support Celia. Dean could see Celia's body fighting to stay upright.

"It's okay Celia. I'll tell you, but you have to sit first. Lemme help you back to the bed, alright?" He held out his hand and moved closer.

Evelyn transferred Celia's weight to Dean, who guided the young woman back to the bed. She sat on the edge, facing Dean, who sat on the chair facing her.

Dean drew a deep breath to prepare himself. "Err…God, Celia…"

Dean avoided making eye contact with the woman in front him. His head was swimming with thoughts of previous events. He placed his hand on his chin and looked into Celia's sad and desperate eyes.

Dean knew that Cameron was to blame for what had happened, and that Celia was better off without the man. However, she was unaware of his true intentions and perhaps she even truly loved him.

Dean was uncomfortable. He struggled with the words in his head, one combination not sounding less severe than the another. Dean gathered the most direct approach and looked into Celia's eyes, watching as they glistened.

"Cameron was involved in all this mess with Aurora…" He exhaled loudly, watching the trail of tears begin to flow from her eyes.

"By the time I got there, he was already …" Dean stopped.

_Dead_ was the last word and it was left unspoken. However, it made no difference, he didn't have to say it out loud. Celia appeared to know what was coming. Dean's heart sank as he watched the young woman in front of him fall apart. She let the tears flow freely, before bringing her hands to her face.

Evelyn had already sat beside Celia, her arms around her as the young woman sobbed. Dean placed his hand on her shoulder. He continued to watch and listen to her cry, her body trembled as the emotion engulfed her.

Dean looked over to his brother who cried out his name. He exchanged glances with Evelyn before getting up and moving to his brother's side.

-----

Celia had cried herself to sleep. She was curled up next to Sam, who was partially conscious and riddled with pain. Dean held on to his brother's hand, the other hand held the cold wet cloth against Sam's forehead.

Dean spoke, slowly explaining the plans to Sam. He hoped that Sam would understand some of what was being said.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok Sammy, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Dean watched his brother's head twist from side to side.

"Hm…I'm..." Sam pressed his lips together and took a breath in before attempting to speak.

Dean drew closer. "What is it Sammy?"

"S..sc..Scared" Sam let his eyes close, exhausted from speaking.

Dean was afraid to speak. He bit his lip hard, fighting his emotions.

'_I'm scared too, Sammy.'_ Dean thought, keeping quiet because he could never let his baby brother know just_ how_ scared he was and so the only response that he gave was a tightening grip on his brother's hand.

-----------------------------------

Evelyn worked quickly, preparing everything they needed to lure the Loa into Sam's body. Dean stood next to her, holding the spell that she had written down to bind the Loa's powers and exorcise it to hell.

"Right Dean, there's one more ingredient I need to this." She looked up at the hunter beside her.

"What's that?" He asked with a little apprehension.

"Sam's blood…I don't need much though. A single drop should do it." Evelyn grimaced at Dean before looking over to the bed where Sam lay.

"Oh, I also need a strand of Sam's hair. Now, before you get that lets go through the plan again, okay?" Evelyn asked.

Dean nodded in response as he made eye contact with the older woman.

"Good idea." Celia spoke from the chair that she had been placed in, away from the bed where Sam lay.

Both heads turned to gaze at her as she began to get up.

"So you two gonna fill me in?" Celia now stood between the two people.

Dean continued to gaze at her with a confused look on his face. He went on to object, but was stopped before he could voice his thoughts.

"We're wasting time. What do you want me to do? I said I would help Sam and that's what I'm doing." Celia looked at Evelyn, who shrugged her shoulders and exchanged a look with Dean before she began to speak.

"Okay, here's how it will happen…"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry to leave it there. I'll try to update as soon as I can, probably be next week. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it's a little later than planned….Looks like the alerts are slowly coming back to normal, hope it stays that way. **

**Anyway, THANK YOU so much for those who reviewed! You're all fantastic! **

**My last few chapters were posted during the 'no-alert' days so I'm glad some have managed to read those. Big thanks to my beta Michelle! Here it is, chapter 25….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Previous:_

_Dean nodded in response as he made eye contact with the older woman._

_"Good idea." Celia spoke from the chair that she had been placed in, away from the bed where Sam lay. Both heads turned to gaze at her as she began to get up._

_"So you two gonna fill me in?" Celia now stood between the two people._

_Dean continued to gaze at her with a confused look on his face. He went on to object, but was stopped before he could voice his thoughts. _

_"We're wasting time. What do you want me to do? I said I would help Sam and that's what I'm doing." Celia looked at Evelyn, who shrugged her shoulders and exchanged a look with Dean before she began to speak. _

_"Okay, here's how it will happen…" _

**Chapter 25**

"I'm using a binding spell, Loa's prefer pacts but they can be drawn in by a binding spell, I just….I hope this will work…." She continued to place the herbs into the bowl.

Dean could hear Evelyn, her voice lingering in his mind long enough for him to make sense of what was being said. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he took in the situation.

'_I have to protect Sammy..'_ His thoughts began to draw him away from the present and into a world of guilt and worry.

'_Why Sammy?'_

"Dean?" When Dean resurfaced from his thoughts, he was met by both women's curious eyes.

"Are you okay?" Celia asked as she maintained the gaze that Dean attempted to turn away from.

Looking at the ground, he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

He looked up, casting looks to both women as he gave them his best_ I'm fine_ look.

"I'm good, let's just get this over with." Dean spoke quickly.

Evelyn nodded and placed her hand over his.

"I know this is hard for you Dean, but you have to understand…the Loa will try to manipulate the situation." She waited for Dean to look up at her.

"It will have control of Sam's body. It will have his memories and it will most likely try to get to you Dean" Her cautioning eyes were met by the hunters.

"I know that. I'll be fine, it's Sam that I'm worried about. Please, can we just get this over with now?" Dean broke the circle the three had been standing in and made his way over to his brother.

He placed his hand through Sam's hair, caressing it before he pulled a few strands tight and snipped them off with the scissors that he held in the opposite hand. Dean's hands trembled as he cut through the dark, silky locks of his unconscious younger brother's hair. Dean was thankful that Sam had once again passed out. Holding the hair in his hand, he shook his head and smirked.

"It's probably best that you're not awake through this kiddo, remember the last time I took scissors at your hair? At lest this way no one will end up with a black eye." He spoke quietly, wanting to keep the memory private. After all it was only Sam who would remember. His smile was quickly replaced with a frown as he watched pain wash over his brother's face.

"I'm sorry Sam." He whispered, feeling the sting in his eyes.

Swallowing hard, Dean cleared his throat and straightened before making his way back to the women.

"Right…ok, so the markings on the ground around the bed won't be effective until you place the resquardos bags where I showed you." Evelyn emphasised to Celia, who held the items in her palms.

"Yes, the protection bags." Celia nodded in approval.

"Now, we won't have much time once the Loa enters Sam's body. Dean, when I give the go ahead you start reciting the spell and Celia, you set the trap okay?" She waited for a sign that told her that they had heard everything she'd told them and upon receiving it she walked over to the bowl and began her final preparations. She held her shaker in one hand and the locks of hair along with a cloth containing Sam's blood in the other. She placed the items into the mixture.

"I'll begin" She spoke and began to shake the wooden rattle. Chanting followed and filled the room. The candles flickered and one by one they began to go out.

-------

The room was engulfed with darkness as the last candle was extinguished. Evelyn's chanting had slowed to a stop as the three waited in silence.

Evelyn sensed the presence in the room. She lit the match, her hands trembling while she re-lit the large candle in front her. The candle filled the room with a flickering glow as she continued to re-light two more candles that she handed to Dean and Celia respectively.

Celia began placing the resquardos bags around the bed as instructed by Evelyn. After placing the last one, she cautiously stepped back to stand next to the Evelyn and Dean, all their attention was drawn to the still figure that lay in the bed.

------------------

The silence in the room lasted for several minutes and only the distant noise of the storm echoed against the walls. Dean's eyes were wide with concern, his heart rate was racing, pounding against his chest. Celia grabbed Dean's wrists and pulled him closer so they stood side by side.

Dean looked at the young woman, who was returning the glance with a look of sympathy as though she could hear his heart rate escalating with every second that passed.

Movement on the bed caused all three to tense and focus on Sam's body. They all watched as Sam's chest rose higher. He pulled in a deep breath that he released loudly. Sam's long body stretched to its full length, the stiff joints snapping from lying so long. Dean's fists were clenched as he quietly watched the form that had claimed his brother.

Dean felt the presence and could already tell just by the way the Loa moved Sam body's that his brother was not in control. This thing was not going to stay in Sam for long was the promise that he silently made to himself. Sam rose to a sitting position, twisting his head from one side to the other.

With his head down, Sam began to gag. He coughed several times, his body convulsing. Dean immediately turned his head to Evelyn, who saw the fury in Dean's eyes. The thought of his brother in pain was something he just couldn't bare to watch anymore.

"It's healing his body." She turned to look at Sam and moved closer to Dean's Ear.

"The poison, it trying to get it out of his body." Satisfied with her explanation, Dean turned, with concern back to the site before them.

The gagging continued for another minute, Sam's head still down as his body quivered with the effort. After what felt like an eternity, Sam's body brought up a dark liquid that dripped onto his lap.

Slowly, Sam brought his head up to gaze at the three standing in front of him. Dean watched in horror as the figure representing his brother wore black eyes, accompanied with a wicked sneer. His hand wiped the drops of liquid away from his lips and he straightened his position.

Dean felt Evelyn's tight grip on his hand.

_Get ready!_ She gestured as she repositioned herself.

Dean was on edge, keenly waiting for the signal to begin. His composure changed when he saw the expression on Sam's face.

"Dean? Help me, please!" It was a soft and gentle cry that chilled his spine.

It sounded so much like his younger brother, so much like his Sammy. Quickly brushing off the thoughts, he straightened and went into his defensive mode.

"You're going back hell, you son of a bitch!" The expression on Sam's face was instantly switched back to piercing eyes and an evil snigger.

"Actually, I've been there and done that. Oh yeah, and mom says hi." Dean breathed deeply as he fought with himself to stay calm. That was when he felt the tug on his sleeve, followed closely by the prompt.

"Now Dean, start it Now!" Both Evelyn and Dean began the banishing spell.

Celia watched and started reciting something, knowing that her main duty was to keep the other two protected while they proceeded. Sam's body rose to a standing position on the bed, teeth gritted he spoke.

"Why do you people never learn?" The atmosphere in the room changed instantly and a strong gush of wind brushed past the three, shaking them on their feet.

Celia stepped back, sensing that something wasn't right. Before she could call out or react she watched the figure rise off the bed.

"You're starting to annoy me now." Sam spoke louder as the two continued to recite the spell.

"Your little protection bag can't hold me." With that Sam smiled.

He dipped his head, looked up at Dean and flicked his head to the left. Immediately, Dean was flung in the direction, his back making contact with the wall before his limp body slid to the ground. Evelyn watched in horror and continued to recite. Sam smiled again and burned a hole into her as the sprit inside his body dragged the old woman, on her toes toward the bed.

"You got away from me once before, it's not gonna happen again." The words were deep and strong.

Evelyn was motionless as she was helplessly held over the bed. She felt a sharp scratch being made on her arm. Sam moved closer and placed a finger on the cut, wiping some of the crimson liquid on his fingertips before directing it to his lips.

"Hmm, I've been waiting a long time for this!" Licking his lips, he proceeded to grip the knife that was held in mid air.

Pure fear crossed his eyes as he cast his gaze to Celia.

"It's over!" Celia's voice was resilient and caused the spirit to cry out in frustration and anger.

"Nooo…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, I know, I couldn't help it I had to stop somewhere. Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think and review! Until next time (next week)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews guys! Sorry I didn't have time to reply personally, I do appreciate each and every one….**

**Also a big thank you to my beta Michelle.**

**This has just been one of those weeks, I have been really busy plus, my internet connection was playing up…anyway…Urg I struggled with this one, hence the delay, hope it turned out ok…. Oh and don't worry this is not a death fic, none of the main characters will die.**

**Ok enough of my babbling and on with the story…Enjoy!**

**AN: **Protection JuJu A small object worn or kept for its supposed magical power/protection, similar to a talisman.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Previously… _

_Evelyn was motionless as she was helplessly held over the bed. She felt a sharp scratch on her arm. Sam moved closer and placed a finger on the cut, wiping some of the crimson liquid on his finger before directing it to his lips. _

_"Hmm I've been waiting so long for this!" licking his lips he proceeded to grip the knife that was held in mid air. Pure fear crossed his eyes as he saw the younger woman before them._

_"It's over!" Celia's voice was resilient and caused the spirit to cry out in frustration and anger. "Nooo…" _

**Chapter 26 **

In the dark room, Sam's cry penetrated the atmosphere with an unnatural pitch that caused Celia to cringe.

"You can't…. do… this!" The muffed sounds that came from Sam's body were desperate and weak.

Celia stood firm, her mind and heart racing while she ran her finger down the silk around her neck before looking into Sam's black eyes.

"Get out! Now!" Her words were strong and confident.

She knew there was no need to voice her command; the item against her neck was enough to repel the evil spirit.

The JuJu had been specially made for her it had been blessed and created to hold great power for protection when worn. Evelyn's elevated body was lowered, making contact with the soft cushion of the bed.

Sam's form stiffened, his arms stretched out as his back began to arch. Balancing on his toes his rigid body shook causing the pained expression on his face. The episode lasted under a min before the Loa was extracted and manifested it self.

Celia held the gaze waiting for the entity to leave, her appearance was firm and spoke confidence, within was a different story she was terrified and held her breath while her heart raced against her chest. It wasn't long before the tall dark figure before her dispersed and disappeared, leaving the room silent.

Celia stood still for what felt like forever before turning to assess the situation. Her eyes brushing past the visual ruminants of their battle. Behind her, Dean's form was on the floor. She saw Evelyn, who lay across the bed with her head and arms dangling either side and she noticed Sam's crumpled body at the top of the bed.

"Oh God…" She sighed.

No longer sensing the Loa's presence, she attempted to breathe. Her breathing began to catch as the panic slowly took hold of her. She started to pant, trying to regain some control while her hands were tangled into her long locks. She kept her head low, afraid to look around at the disarrayed scene. A low muffled groan drew her attention to the body on the ground behind her.

"Dean?" She spoke with genuine relief.

Running her quivering hand through the hunter's hair, Celia attempted to rouse him.

"It's okay, it's finally over, Dean." Her voice was fragile yet affectionate.

The hunter responded with another groan before moving his unsteady form to a sitting position. He leaned against the wall with his eyes still closed.

"Hmm Sam…How's ...Sammy" Dean positioned his palm on the back of his head and tried to look to the bed for his brother.

"He's fine, I think…" She immediately recognized Dean's intentions as he shifted his weight against the wall and used his legs to push himself up.

With the aid of Celia's grip the two made their way to the bed where both Sam and Evelyn lay motionless. Dean watched his brother's chest move and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sucked in a breath and ignored all of his physical injuries as big brother mode kicked in.

"Sammy? You gotta wake up kiddo!" It almost sounded like an order if it wasn't for the desperate plea that followed, "I miss you bro, please, Sam…please be okay. I need you to be okay!" However, Dean's injuries refused to remain ignored as his legs threatened to buckle under his weight.

He made a mental note that he probably had concussion from the fall. Swallowing the build up of salvia, he knelt down on his knees and clasped on to his brother's limp hand.

"Sammy?" His tired and spent body was engulfed with emotion that threatened to pour out.

His head was held low and he remained silent with his thoughts and pleas and waited.

----

Fifteen minutes had passed, mostly in silence, while Celia moved around trying to aid the two on the bed. She bandaged Evelyn's arm and brought her to a semi-conscious state. Hushing the older woman's mumbled questions, Celia placed Evelyn on the chair to rest.

Sam had remained motionless, only the movement of his chest showing signs of life. Dean was still at his brother's side, his head now rested on his brother's arm. Celia looked over at Dean, she had allowed him his space to regain and settle his emotions. She had heard the desperation that filled his whispered pleas. Sighing at the scene, she felt a rush of sympathy for him, knowing how much he cared for and loved his brother.

"Dean, Sammy will be fine. He'll wake up soon, just give him time…" She watched and waited for a response while she silently prayed that Sam _would_ be fine.

She had hoped Sam would wake immediately, but his unresponsiveness worried her slightly. Silencing her thoughts, she forced her attentions to the older, injured hunter.

"Dean, honey lemme look at your head. That's a nasty cut you've got there." With a warm and soft voice, she approached Dean, who lifted his head to meet her eyes.

Dean's blank expression was the only response and she proceeded to check his head wound.

"Let's get this cleaned up, huh?" Again she continued without a response.

She situated herself behind him and went about cleaning the blood from his wound.

"It's not bad actually, looks worse than it is…" She continued to mumble to herself.

Dean's head felt light and he leaned into the warm soothing strokes of the cloth, letting his heavy eye lids close. Celia's humming brought the hunter to a blurred and clouded state, before drifting into a semi-conscious sleep.

-----

The gentle grip on his hand brought his head up to Sam's attention. He watched as his baby brother slowly roused from unconsciousness.

"Dean…I..where..?" Sam was disoriented, his eyes squinted at the haze that met him and he immediately closed them.

His mouth was parched and he licked his cracked lips before attempting to speak.

"Shh, I'm right here Sammy. I'll get you something to drink, okay?" Dean tried to stand and stopped as he felt the grip on his hand tighten.

"Don't… leave" Sam whimpered. He held on to his brother's arm so hard that his own began to tingle.

Celia stood and nodded at the unspoken requested as she went to get some water for the young man.

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy, I'm right here…" After reassuring and settling Sam, Dean rubbed his knees. Kneeling on the floor had brought another aliment to his injuries.

"Okay Sammy.." He sucked in a breath and struggled as he moved his brother over slightly to sit next to him on the bed.

"If I'm gonna stay here, I may as well get comfortable…" Dean looked down at his brother who responded with a semi-conscious mumble.

Dean rolled his eyes, most of his affection and 'click flick moments' over the last couple of days had been when Sam was out cold or semi-conscious, not to mention that his fevered mind would probably have forgotten most of it and that made Dean chuckle.

It was Sam who wanted and appreciated the moments, which in the last couple of days had been occurring way too much for his liking. He huffed and looked down at his sleeping brother again, deep down, he liked them too, but would never admit that to Sam. The truth was, he didn't feel like he could be his protector if he let his emotions get in the way and it was easier and safer for both of them if they were pushed to the back of his mind.

None of that mattered now, he would have done it all again for Sam. Especially when Sam needed him. After all, he _did_ love his brother. Sam was safe now and that was all that mattered. He looked at Sam and softly patted his back. Dean knew when Sam woke up to the conscious world around him, he would need the whole event explained and with that, knowing his brother, would follow Sam's own emotions.

With that thought, Dean rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, sensing his brother close by his body, he finally drifted into sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, one more chapter to go to wrap everything up, lots of Sammy angst to follow and an explanation of what happened with Celia, the Loa and Evelyn. Thanks for reading guys, please. please let me know what you think and Review!!!**

**Until Next time (Next week)**


	27. Chapter 27

**So sorry for the delay with this, hope it was worth the wait….Man what a roller coaster this has been! Being my first fanfic, I have learned a lot and really enjoyed writing it. I have played with the boys, messed with their feeling and broken their bodies and now I guess it's time to put them back together. **

**The reviews have been fantastic and have kept me going so Thank you to each and every one of you who has ever reviewed. **

**My Beta Michelle has been so supportive through all of it; she has added her magic touch to the story, bringing it all together. This may be the last chapter of this story but I will definitely be back with more. I already have some ideas for others, can't tell you much yet but will include the Winchesters (of course) maybe a little torture, some pain and almost always be full of angst, wink. **

**Okay, here it is….**

**Chapter 27**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The storm had finally passed, leaving a trail of a rain filled clouds behind it. The warm droplets of rain trickled down the building's structure, coating it with the clear liquid. The gentle drizzling of water recoiling against the window seal aroused the younger hunter. He remained still, transfixed on the calming sounds of the downpour, coupled with his brother's steady breathing.

Sam kept his eyes closed, not yet ready to face reality. His blank mind began to fill with questions. Questions that he needed answered as well as some that he wished would remain in the back of his mind. He tried desperately to push aside the re-occurring images and flashes, while attempting to fall back to sleep. He was desperate for the unconscious refuge that had previously shielded him from these thoughts.

Unsuccessful with sleep, he sought out his only protection, Dean.

It took a few more bats of the eyelid before he could focus on the figure sat next to him. Sam observed his brother as he slept in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position. A smile formed on his lips, it had been a long time since Dean and Sam shared a bed. Dean would never allow himself deliberately put aside his pride so easily and share a bed with his younger brother, but the fact that he had made Sam smile even more.

Sam's gaze rested on Dean's arm, his hand had been gripped to it causing a slight indent in the skin, he gently squeezed harder applying enough pressure to get a reaction.

"M'sorry. I'm so sorry, Dean." Sam kept his head low, unable to stop the lone tear that escaped his eye and journeyed down his cheek.

He buried his face into the pillow, stopping the tear in its track. Feeling Dean's body stir again, Sam looked up to face his brother.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean rubbed his face and attempted to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"How are ya feeling, bro?" There was real concern in his voice and it touched Sam.

Dean cleared his throat and repositioned himself so he could get a better look at his brother.

"It's good to see you awake, Sam." Sam forced out a smile. He knew Dean would see straight through it, but he didn't care, after everything that had happened he just didn't care anymore.

"Hey Dean, I…I feel better." Dean nodded as he pressed his lips together. He read his brother and knew he needed to talk and would do so when was ready.

"You must be thirsty. Wait here and I'll get some water, I'm sure Celia and Evelyn would like to know your awake, we've all been so worried bout ya Sammy." Dean was already up and making his way toward the door.

Sam's heart beat picked up. He couldn't explain it, but he needed to be close to Dean, the thought of being alone was too much at that moment.

"Err Dean wait! Um can I come with you?" Sam asked.

Scrunching his face in confusion, Dean stopped and made his way to the bed.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're up to it Sammy? You still look a little pale."

Nodding, Sam answered. "Yeah, I need to move, get out of this room."

Gesturing toward the door, Sam rolled the covers off and swung his legs to the side of the bed. Dean was already by his side, ready to assist his brother.

"S'okay. I think." He took his brother's outstretched arm for support as he lifted his stiff body.

The room wavered and spun before him, he took a deep breath while he proceeded to walk. The two reached the door and paused, taking in the laughter that came from the room to the left of them.

"Come on, they're in the kitchen." Dean gripped to Sam's shoulder as he ushered him toward the kitchen.

--------------

"Sam!" Celia's warm smile followed the outburst.

"Well hello, young man. How are you feeling?" Evelyn questioned, also with a grin on her face.

Sam nodded in response, he couldn't yet voice his reply, his body was still weak and he leaned on his brother, who lead him to a chair on the centred table. He breathed deeply and swallowed before looking up at the two women before him.

Dean went about the kitchen, looking in the cupboards for a glass. His eyes silently watching Sam. He was still in 'big brother mode.'

"I feel much better, thanks." Sam attempted the best smile he could.

"I can't begin to thank you for…"

"Hush boy, don't worry about that now. You just recover, that's what's important now." Evelyn leaned in and patted his hand in assurance.

Sam responded again with a smile.

"That's right Sam, we are so happy that you're okay, we were all so worried, this…it's all been so err ….crazy, you must be exhausted." She tried to pick up her voice in an attempt to hide the dip when she looked for words to describe previous events. For Celia, crazy was an understatement.

Sam hadn't missed it, he saw the sadness in her eyes. He was the main person involved in the whole situation and it bothered him that he had so many blank sections in his memory. Most of everything that had happened was a blur to him, scrambled all over. He needed to start putting them together.

"What did happen? I mean what are all the crazy things that went on?" Sam's keen eyes looked into Celia's before crossing to Evelyn.

Sighing, Celia looked over at Dean, who placed a glass of water in front of his brother.

"Here, drink up Sam!" The youngest brother looked down at the glass and returned his eyes to the two women before him, waiting for a reply.

Seeing their obvious apprehension, they looked at each other, exchanging looks with Dean who shook his head.

"We don't have to do this now, Sam." Dean took a seat next to his brother.

"Please, I have to know!" Sam's voice sounded stronger as he assured the woman to speak.

"Okay, but Dean's right, you don't have to do all of this now." Celia watched Dean sigh as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where to start?" Celia turned to Evelyn.

"Well, Sam, firstly, none of this is your fault. A very bad woman, Aurora wanted to hurt you. She poisoned you in order to get the Loa in your body. She had planned to gain control of you completely and I believe do a lot of damage." Evelyn picked up her cup and took a sip of her drink while still focussed on the young man before her.

"Why me?" Sam whispered, causing Dean to shuffle in his seat.

Sam knew his brother was uncomfortable about the conversation, but Sam had to hear it, all of it.

Celia replied "Sam, I think she somehow sensed your…ability she wanted to use you, make you her… her zombie."

Sam's eyes widened in shock at the word.

"What? Zombie?"

"In hoodoo practise it is possible to poison a human, possess them, and gain control over their body, getting them to do whatever they want…the poison was killing you Sam, leaving room for the Loa to gain completely control. If she had been successful she would have had control of a very powerful spirit and your visions, she would have been unstoppable…" Celia paused. She saw the confusion her words had caused.

Evelyn continued to explain the ins and outs of hoodoo and the type of woman that Aurora was. There was a brief mention of Cameron and his involvement, the subject seemed to bother Celia and Sam sensed that something may have happened to him. He wasn't sure if he should tread on that one at that time.

It all began to come together, why he had been so ill, why he had visions of killing Evelyn, even his own brother! There were still details that were missing, but it was enough for now, enough for him to piece together the fragments in his mind.

Sam looked down into his water and took another laboured breath.

"So, what stopped it all?" He spoke as he looked up and around at all the faces before him.

It was silent before Celia spoke finally, "I err, I had a protection JuJu made to protect us against the Loa."

The confused looks crossed both Dean's and Evelyn's faces as the younger woman spoke.

"You had it made? When?" Dean questioned softly, but with emphasis.

"Celia, those take time and have to be made by a very skilled priest, you had to have known about what would happen? To be that specific…" Evelyn turned toward the woman beside her.

"That explains why it was so powerful, it was made specifically for you, how can that be?"

Celia lowered her head at all the questions, she was thankful that Sam had sat back on this one. She felt overwhelmed and could sense the eyes burning into her.

"Yes I, I don't know how, I just, it was a dream that happened a long time ago. I thought it was a nightmare and then things started to come true. I didn't want to believe it…the priest said if I wanted protection and wanted it to work that I had to be fully committed to hoodoo, that wasn't something I was ready for until..." her voice faded. "Until now."

Celia kept her head low. Sam's eyes were wide as he gazed at Celia. Her words brought his own emotions to the surface, he felt his breath catch. The words were too similar, too close to his own.

Did Celia have a vision? Deciding that he had had enough explanations for the time being, Sam looked at Dean for escape.

"Where's the bathroom?" Sam re-collected himself enough to fool the woman, but Dean saw through his brother's distress.

"It's upstairs, the second door on the left." Dean answered while still analysing Sam.

Sam got up and hesitated, the feeling of not wanting to be alone, without his brother was strong, and he hovered and looked at Dean.

Dean nodded as he recognized the look that hadn't been shared between them since Sam was a young boy. It was more than him needing help upstairs, which he did. It was the look that Sam got when he was sent away alone, the look that meant 'come with me' and that only Dean fully could read.

Dean sighed within himself. He knew he would have to talk to Sam, something must have been bothering him enough to develop the 'I don't want to be alone' face.

"Excuse us ladies." Dean got up and assumed his position ready to walk Sam out of the room.

Both women remained quiet and nodding with painted smiles. The atmosphere was thick and tense after Celia's revealing.

---------------------

Dean had helped Sam to the top of the stairs in silence. He waited for Sam to make the first move to talk. He applauded himself for being so patient with Sam, who was still not showing any signs of opening up about what was bothering him.

It makes sense that Sam's the one closing up and struggling with emotions now. Sam leaned his body against the door frame of the bathroom while he caught his breath. Dean waited. He gave his brother a look, gesturing for him to enter the bathroom.

"You gonna be alright in there on your own?" Dean asked with a grin, attempting to lighten the mood.

Sam eyes widened at the question. "What? Yeah, of course." Sam replied. He frowned while turning away from his brother and stepping into the small room.

"Good then. I'll be waiting out here, kay?" He raised his last words over the closing door.

-----

The light bounced off the white walls, it was a fairly modern bathroom for the age of the house. Sam he turned the nozzle of the hot water tap all the way up, letting the warm liquid flow. He let it run, watching the steam rise and cloud his reflection in the mirror.

He looked into the blurred reflection before him and turned away, remembering all that had happened previously. The flash backs began once more and his mind became riddled with clips he couldn't piece together. Sam felt lost and unsettled. He suddenly felt the urge to be next to Dean as his heart rate began to pick up.

Slowly, taking deep breaths, he managed to regain some control. Ten minutes had passed, Sam had freshened up, feeling a lot more like himself, ready to be reunited with his brother, ready to move on, ready to forget all the events or at least try to put it all behind them.

The light tapping at the door roused him from his thoughts.

"Hey Sammy, did you fall in?" Dean's voice was full of humour.

Sam opened the door to find Dean standing ready to knock again. He stretched onto his toes over Sam's shoulders looking into the room behind.

"What? You okay?" Dean curiously questioned.

"Dean can we leave now?" Sam's face was emphasised to appear serious.

"Not until you tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Dean returned the serious look.

"Yeah, whatever, but can we get out of here first? After everything that's happened I just wanna get away." Sam picked at his nails as he spoke, not once looking at his older brother.

"I can't believe you're gonna make me do this, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No. Not until we get this chick flick, Dr. Phil crap outta of the way because quiet frankly Sam, I've had way too many of those episodes for at least another year or two!" Dean shook his head and paced around Sam, nervously attempting to appear angry.

"So..no Sammy! You talk. And you talk now! Then we can go wherever the hell you want!"

Dean stood in front of his brother waiting for a response. Sam was speechless at Dean's little outburst. He felt touched that his brother actually wanted him to open up and express his feelings, but at the same time, he was irritated because he felt as though he'd been backed into a corner.

With his eyebrow raised, he decided to oblige Dean's request, knowing how hard that must have been for him. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips.

"Wow. This is new. Must be all that Oprah?" Sam wore a large grin. The expression on Dean's face was priceless, adding to his amusement.

Dean nodded in response, acknowledging defeat. The truth was that he was glad he could put a smile on his brother's face, even if it was at his own expense. This was something he would never admit to Sam, not now, plus he just couldn't resist the natural urge to retaliate. It was an urge that was too strong.

Sam reached out to grab his brother's shoulder as he turned away at Sam's comment.

"okay, okay…I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't resist. After all, this is a rare occasion." He stopped his chuckling and faced Dean again who was 'trying' to appear mad at him.

"I can't believe you Sam, I mean after everything that's happened, everything I've done; you know that really hurt. It bothers me that you think I don't care, that you think I don't have feelings." Dean turned his back to Sam who now had a shocked expression.

Once Dean suppressed his giggles he continued to appear hurt.

"You know what, just forget it, Sam." Sam couldn't believe his ears.

Overwhelmed with guilt, he placed both hands on Dean's Shoulder.

"Dean, man I'm sorry…I didn't mean..." Before he could finish he heard the erupting chuckling coming from his brother.

Dean turned to him now, fully laughing.

"Man Sam, you're so gullible, you completely fell for that!"

"You're a Jerk, you know that!" Relieved and Annoyed, Sam nudged his brother hard against the wall, only causing Dean to laugh even more.

"Yeah well… you're a bitch Sammy." A large grin completed his laughing fit.

Dean watched as Sam's balance wavered and he held onto the wall. Dean gabbed onto his little brother holding him up.

"Hey, you okay?" The mood changed almost immediately. Dean hovered close to Sam who nodded, showing that he was steady enough to stand on his own.

"You still have to talk Sam." Dean's voice was gentle, yet serious.

Sam lost his smile and lowered his head. "I wish all this hadn't happened Dean. I could have really hurt people. I mean if my vision had come true, I would have killed Evelyn and you." His voice caught and he paused to recollect himself.

"I mean I still can't believe that Cameron's dead." Sam paused and looked to his brother with needy eyes.

"Don't, Sam that was not your fault, none of this is. You heard Evelyn, and she was right. You shouldn't blame yourself for any of this. None of it was in your control. And as for Cameron, I didn't want him to die but he wasn't good person Sam, he got himself into that mess and got what was coming to him." Dean pondered.

Even after everything that had happened, he still cared for others and carried a guilt that he should have never felt in the first place. It angered him even more that someone would want to hurt Sam.

Watching his brother, Dean sighed. He knew that he had to protect Sam from these people, continuing the eye contact, he gestured that Sam finish.

"Dean, I'm scared. This isn't just about what happened here, it just made me think about my visions…all of this stuff with the demon, I…" His voice was cut off by the sound of smashing glass.

"What the…?" Dean turned his head towards the stairs.

"Sorry bro, we'll continue this later okay? ….I promise…." Dean waited for a response, ensuring that Sam had heard him.

He held onto Sam's arm and pulled him to the landing toward the commotion downstairs. By the time the brothers got to the bottom of the stairs, the sounds coming from the kitchen had stopped, replaced by an eerie silence. They exchanged looks before heading toward the lit room.

-------

Celia sat hunched over on her knees on the cold wooden floor. Her hands covered her face as she sobbed silently. Sam and Dean surveyed the area for any signs of threat, their concerns turned to the weeping woman on the ground after finding no obvious danger.

"Celia, what happened?" After Dean assisted Sam to the closest chair he went to kneel next to her.

Dean felt the young woman tremble under his touch. He spoke softly as he looked around for clues as to what had happened. Scanning the surroundings he paused.

"Where's Evelyn?" Dean queried as he rubbed Celia's arm.

The young woman responded with a mumble. She lifted her head toward the hunter with glassy eyes.

"I told her to leave!" Confused, Dean exchanged a glance to Sam who also wore a similar expression. Celia didn't miss the looks and attempted to compose herself to speak.

"Did you know Dean? Did you know about what happened to my mother?" The woman's voice was filled with desperation as more tears rolled down her face.

Dean grabbed her shoulders, "Celia, I don't know what your talking about, what happened?"

She shook her head and glanced over to Sam. "She told me how my mother died, she was involved, her and Aurora…. killed her Dean."

She broke in composure and fell into the young man's arms as she once again began to sob. Dean was speechless, he didn't know what to say as he tried to process what had been said, looking toward his brother, Dean continued to hold her close. The embrace was the only comfort he could offer.

"I'm so angry Dean, I'm angry that my mother's dead, angry at what Aurora did! Betrayed at never knowing the truth…. But I said some things to Evelyn that I shouldn't have and now she's gone…." Celia wept deeply.

"What have I done Dean? I told her to go, she was so upset I was upset and angry, she's everything I have left and I want her back…" Dean held Celia closer to his chest as he cradled her head.

"It's ok Celia, she'll be back, and everything's going to be okay." Dean turned to Sam with panicked eyes before planting his lips on the top of her head.

-------

It had taken Celia over three hours to calm. She had cried herself out before Dean put her to sleep. The young men cleaned and tidied the mess and remnants of the events while they went about collecting their belongings.

Dean had called Evelyn who agreed to come back to fix things with Celia. Later that evening the boys were ready and packed. They sat together in the kitchen, after saying their good byes to Evelyn and waited for Celia to awaken.

----

"You boys take care of yourselves." Evelyn squeezed Dean before turning her attention to Sam.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sam, I hope to see you again." She place her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Hey." Celia looked into Dean's eyes and tilted her head.

"Don't be a stranger." She smiled and playfully poked at his chest.

"Thanks for everything. I mean it, and the same goes to you, pick up the phone I'm only a call away." Dean spoke. With that he nodded as they connected in an embrace.

After prying apart Celia walked over to Sam.

"Thank you Celia, I…" He stopped as his eyes filled with tears.

"The pleasure my was mine Sam, you're always welcome." She placed her hands on Sam's and returned the smile.

----

The brothers took one final look at the two women standing outside the house before the comforting roar of the engine drifted from under the hood. Dean smiled adoringly at his car and saw a ghost of a smile painted on Sam's face.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked as he placed the tape into the player.

"You and Celia, what's with you man? I don't get it. You two so have feelings for each other, I mean you can cut the tension between you with a knife." Sam chuckled as his brother's cheeks turned red.

"Uh huh." Dean began to grin.

"What now?" Dean quickly changed the subject with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's sudden amusement.

"You know what's funny about cutting? I actually did some of that myself…" Dean turned his attention to his brother, smugly looking toward his hair.

"That's right Sammy." Sam dropped his jaw at the statement.

"You didn't!" He frantically ran his fingers through his hair, wondering how he hadn't noticed anything sooner.

"It wasn't much, but, yeah, I did that." Dean glanced at his very pissed brother then back at the road, not even trying to hide his smile.

_**END**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoah, that has to be the longest chapter for me yet. Woo. I'm bitter sweet about ending this, it's been a long one and I've enjoyed writing it. **

**Again, thank you so much for Reading! Please let me know what you think and review. Oh and keep a look out as I will be back with another sometime in the near future. **

**Take care! Until next time. **

**Chocca2 **


End file.
